


Darkness Shadows Light

by maddy_snape



Series: DSL [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_snape/pseuds/maddy_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes in Harry's seventh year, when falling in love with the teacher, particularly an unscrupulous one, brings on a whole new set of complications that Harry never imagined!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Shadows Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written post Goblet of Fire, so is canonical up until then. Everything past that is completely made up and does not reflect things about OWLs and NEWTs etc., that were not clarified by Rowling until post the fourth book.  
> Please remember this is MPREG! If you don't like, don't read!

DARKNESS SHADOWS LIGHTS  
Chapter One – Mistakes Are Made, Others Will Be Blamed  
Snape swept around his dungeon classroom, casting derogatory remarks at his third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class.

*Not a talented potion brewer among them* he thought discontentedly.

His reverie was suddenly disturbed by a knock on the door. He looked at it, irritatedly.

‘Enter,’ he said coldly.

The door opened to reveal a dark-haired seventh year with startling green eyes.

‘Mr Potter,’ he stated, his tone dropping to sub-zero temperatures. ‘Why do you have the nerve to disturb my class?’

‘I need a quick word with you,’ the boy replied, looking at him defiantly.

‘And it can’t possibly wait until after my class?’

‘No,’ the tone was quiet but firm. Snape felt a ripple of unease down his spine.

‘Very well, Mr Potter,’ Snape said grudgingly and swept up the aisle of the classroom towards his office, trusting that the boy would follow.

Harry shut the door behind him and turned to face Snape who was standing with his arms folded and an impatient look on his face.

‘This isn’t safe, Harry…’ he began, but was stopped in his tracks as Harry’s face crumpled, all bravado leaving it. He flung himself at Snape.

‘Oh Severus,’ he sobbed into Snape’s chest. Snape’s arms came around Harry, holding the boy to him. He lovingly stroked his hair, offering comfort in the only way he knew how, being silent and being there when Harry was ready to tell him what was wrong.

Eventually Harry’s sobs turned to dry shudders. Gently Snape pushed Harry to arms length so he could look at him. The green eyes were unnaturally bright and wide with shock. Snape surveyed him with growing alarm.

‘What’s happened?’ he asked as gently as possible – a tone his students would never have thought him capable of.

Harry rubbed his sleeve across his face, wiping the tears away.

‘You know I haven’t been feeling too well lately,’ Harry began.

Snape was instantly concerned. ‘What is it?’ he asked urgently, dread filling him at what could cause such an extreme reaction from Harry. Harry who had seen so many terrible things in his young life.

‘I…I went to Madam Pomfrey and she did some tests and then she told me what was wrong with me…’ he trailed off, giving Snape small, frightened glances.

‘What is it?’ Snape asked again, fighting the urge to shake the boy to get some sense out of him.

‘She…she told me that I’m…’

‘What?’ Snape almost shouted.

Green eyes met black and Harry finally dropped the bombshell.

‘She told me that I’m pregnant.’

Snape stared at Harry in shock.

‘What? How?’ he gasped, unable to form a coherent sentence.

‘The usual way,’

‘There is no usual way!’ spluttered Snape. ‘You’re male.’

‘I’m also a wizard.’

‘Even so, it takes a very powerful wizard to be able to get pregnant and even then you have to desperately want to get pregnant.’ He looked at Harry searchingly; there was a red tinge to his face.

‘Harry…did you want this to happen?’ he asked quietly, trying to keep his anger under control.

‘Yes…No…I don’t know. Since I realised I was gay it hit me that I would never have a proper family, never have children, something I always wanted. I didn’t even realise wizards could get pregnant! I’m so sorry.’ He finished off brokenly, new tears starting to form in his overbright eyes.

Snape was stunned, he didn’t know how to react. He and Harry had only been together a matter of weeks and as Harry was still a student, it was a closely guarded secret. Everything was bound to come out now. He would lose his job, though that probably wouldn’t matter. Once Sirius Black found out what he had done to his godson he was as good as dead.

‘What did you tell Madam Pomfrey?’ Snape asked urgently.

‘Nothing! I was so freaked out that I ran straight out of there!’

‘And came straight here?’

‘Yes,’

‘Well that’s a dead giveaway,’ Snape muttered. ‘I imagine Poppy will have gone straight to Albus and as soon as he finds out you came straight here – and believe me he will – he’ll know exactly who got you pregnant.’ Snape circled round his desk and sat down heavily in his chair.

‘God, I really don’t need this.’

‘I’m really sorry, Severus. I didn’t think…I just needed to see you.’ Harry was trembling all over, obviously having difficulty standing.

Snape’s face softened slightly and he held out his arms for Harry. Gratefully Harry crawled onto his lap, comforting and being comforted. They stayed like that for a few minutes, drawing strength from one another, until Snape suddenly remembered his class.

‘Oh shit!’ he exclaimed, tipping Harry off his lip and standing up.

‘Wait here,’ he ordered Harry who was now sprawled in an ungainly heap on the floor and giving Snape an extremely dirty look.

Snape opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. His class jumped.

‘Finish up what you’re doing and get out!’ he snarled. Luckily the lesson was nearly over and most of the students had finished their Potion and were waiting to test it. Within a couple of minutes the classroom had emptied.

Heading back into his office, Snape ignored Harry and went straight to the fireplace and threw some powder in.

‘Albus?’ he called, ‘I need to speak to you.’

‘Yes you do,’ came the unusually serious tones of the headmaster. ‘And bring Harry with you.’

They floo’d through to Dumbledore’s office and he gestured for them to sit down, no twinkle in his vivid blue eyes and not a lemon drop in sight.

‘I take it Poppy had already been to see you?’ Snape asked wearily.

‘Yes, she has.’ Albus said heavily. ‘How long has this been going on Severus?’

Snape knew there was no point in denying it, Dumbledore obviously knew.

‘A couple of months,’ Snape admitted, his eyes drawn to Harry. Harry just sat there, eyes cast down, staring at the floor.

‘Do you have anything to say in your defense?’ Dumbledore asked them both.

‘No headmaster, what I have done is unforgivable. I fully understand that I cannot expect to stay here after betraying your trust. I only ask that you don’t blame Harry and let him finish his schooling.’

‘But Severus!’ protested Harry, a note of panic entering his voice.

‘Now, Severus, don’t be quite so hasty.’ Dumbledore said, his tone lightening just a fraction. ‘We have a very tricky situation here, but handled correctly there may be a way out of it.’ He turned to Harry. ‘Harry, you know Severus is still spying on Voldemort for us?’

‘Yes, of course.’ Harry said automatically. Everytime Snape was summoned Harry was filled with fear that his lover would not return.

‘Obviously if Voldemort discovered your relationship with Severus, his cover would be blown.’

Harry nodded numbly, hearing the unsaid words that Voldemort would then kill Snape without hesitation. Snape looked on, not quite understanding.

‘Therefore we have only two options, one is that Harry does not have the baby…’

‘No!’ interrupted Harry, clutching his stomach. No one was more surprised than Harry at his strong, instinctive reaction.

‘However,’ continued Dumbledore. ‘As this baby has been conceived with magic there is no way it can be taken from him without killing Harry.’

‘So what’s option two?’ Snape asked quietly.

‘We find another person willing to claim responsibility for being the father.’

Snape looked at Dumbledore disbelievingly.

‘Albus, are you out of your mind?!? Who the hell can we trust to do that?’ he asked heatedly.

‘Ron.’ Harry stated, looking for confirmation that he was indeed the person Dumbledore had in mind.

Snape looked from one to the other as if they were both mad.

‘Weasley!’ he spluttered. ‘Are you both insane?’

Harry put a hand on his lover’s arm.

‘He’s my best friend, if I can’t trust him who can I trust? He’s not in a relationship and though I know he’s straight, no one else really knows for sure.’

Snape’s eyes narrowed, a sliver of jealousy rising.

‘How exactly do you know he’s not gay?’ he asked suspiciously.

‘Because he’s hopelessly in love with Hermione.’ Harry replied in surprise. ‘How else would I know…Oh…’ he trailed off as he realised what Snape had been thinking and his face turned a vivid shade of red. ‘No I did not make a pass at him or anything like that.’

‘If we could get back to the matter in question.’ Dumbledore chided mildly. ‘I take it Ron has no idea about your relationship with Severus?’

‘No.’

‘I think in the circumstances it would be best if you told him the whole truth. I don’t think he’d help with anything less.’

Harry nodded wordlessly. He was not looking forward to that conversation!

‘You may go now, Harry. Severus, I need to speak to you alone.’

Harry got up and with one last longing look at his lover, he left the room.

For a moment Albus surveyed the younger wizard silently.

‘I’m ashamed of you, Severus.’ He said in a low, cold voice. ‘What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? For god’s sake, Harry only has five months left here, couldn’t you have waited? Did you not even think about Voldemort?’

‘As I said before, there is no excuse for my actions.’ Snape replied solemnly.

‘Is Harry the first student…?’ Dumbledore asked tentatively.

Snape looked at the headmaster with shock.

‘Of course! I’ve never…No!’

‘Then why Harry?’

‘I don’t know…I’m drawn to him.’

‘Do you love him?’

‘I don’t know,’ Snape replied honestly

‘You don’t know?’ he asked, slightly astonished.

Snape tried to explain, feeling slightly foolish.

‘I’m not sure if I can love. Before Harry I thought I was several times, but it never lasted. All I know is that when I’m with Harry it feels right.’

Dumbledore looked at Snape almost compassionately, his temper disappearing as quickly as it had flared up.

‘Well, you had better make up your mind soon. Even if Ron agrees to be the official father, Harry will still need all the support you can give him. After all in 7 ½ months he will be having your child.

Snape went even paler than usual.

‘What have I done?’ he murmured, the full implications only now starting to sink in…

Chapter Two – Sarcasm Is Just One More Service We Offer  
As Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, he couldn’t help but think back to how it had all started…

It had been at Christmas. Harry had been deserted by all his friends, even Ron and Hermione. Harry had of course been invited to The Burrows, but had declined on the grounds that he would get more work done if he stayed at Hogwarts. At some point during the first term it had finally dawned on him that in a few months time he would be leaving Hogwarts for good and that if he wanted a good career, he needed some good NEWT results. So he had opted to stay at Hogwarts alone.

In the first week of the holidays, he had been amazed at how much he had learnt with no distractions and a determined attitude. Even Divination was making more sense!

There was, however, still one subject that was troubling him. The problem was he had spent so much time loathing the teacher he had never really attempted to understand the subject. The subject in question, of course, being Potions.

So the he had made what would turn out to be a life-altering decision. He asked Snape for help.

At first Snape had refused to believe he was in earnest.

‘You’ve spent the last six years in my class and now you decide you need my help?’ Snape had sneered. Undaunted, Harry had gone on to explain that he really did want to do well in his Potion NEWT and it wasn’t just a joke.

Reluctantly Snape had agreed to give over a couple of hours a day to tutoring Harry. After all if Harry really did want to learn he felt he ought to encourage him.

The couple of hours stretched to three or four after the first day and then stretched to practically the whole day. Inexplicably Harry developed a latent interest in potions, though he knew it was partly due to the fact that the Potion Master was a far better one-to-one teacher and partly, and he had found this very hard to deal with, to do with the Potion Master himself…

Harry had realised he was gay the year before when he had finally kissed his crush of three years, Cho Chang. Instead of the euphoria he had expected, he had felt absolutely nothing. Nothing about girls turned him on. He realised his desire for Cho had risen more from her ability as a Seeker than as a woman and it had been sustained through his guilt over Cedric and wanting to make Cho happy again.

This revelation had shocked and depressed him, but once he had confided in Ron and Hermione, he had felt a lot better, as they had accepted it without censure (once he had reassured Ron that he definitely didn’t fancy him!).

What he had never expected was to feel this desire swelling up for Snape of all people. But the more time he spent with him, the more he realised how much of a persona he put on for his class. The real Snape had a dry sense of humour and a passion for Potions that overrode all else.

Harry found it more and more difficult to be around Snape without showing his feelings, but finding it equally impossible to stay away.

Then, on New Years Day, it happened.

Harry had got to the dungeons early, Snape had agreed to Harry helping him with a batch of Potions for the infirmary, which had been both flattering and scary.

They spent hours working, only breaking for a quick sandwich at lunch. Finally they were on the last potion and Harry was stirring the cauldron in a figure of eight when Snape swept over.

‘Not like that,’ he snapped, ‘like this.’ And standing behind Harry, he placed his hand over Harry’s, showing him the correct sweeping motion to use.

Harry could barely breath, the hard thin body against his back and Snape practically breathing in his ear. And he could smell him – a mixture of herbs and sweat – should he really find that so erotic?

Harry couldn’t stop his erection swelling up, especially with the feel of those long, tapered fingers wrapped around his own and knowing where he’d like those fingers to be…

‘Well, have you got it?’ asked Snape.

Harry, flushed and sweating, merely nodded his head, desperately willing his arousal to go down before Snape spotted it.

Of course that was not to be, circling the cauldron, Snape came to stand the other side of it to observe him. Harry kept his eyes down and continued stirring, heartily wishing he had worn anything other than an old pair of jogging pants that hid nothing.

Snape could surely see his reaction to his closeness, so why wasn’t he humiliating him?

‘No, that’s still not right.’ whispered the velvet voice right in his ear. Without Harry realising, Snape was now behind him again. His hand once more covered Harry’s, but this time Snape’s other hand was on Harry’s waist and was it his imagination or were those fingers heading for the gap between his top and bottoms? No, he wasn’t mistaken, as cool fingers caressed the heated skin. Harry couldn’t stop a small moan escaping his lips.

‘Is something wrong, Potter?’ breathed Snape, the tone deeper than before and turning Harry’s insides to jelly.

Just then the fingers left his waist and pressed flat against his stomach. Harry just managed to stifle another moan. He was out of his depth here, was what he thought was happening really happening?

Without meaning to he pressed himself back against the Potion Master and almost gasped aloud when he felt an answering hardness behind him. On impulse he dropped the stirring stick and turned around gazing straight into Snape’s eyes. What he saw there he had never expected to see in those eyes – lust – for him. For Harry.

As if in a dream, Harry put his arms around the Potion Master’s neck and pulled his head down until their lips met. Then he gave up thinking as his whole being was consumed with fire and passion. Harry had never kissed a man before and this was so different from Cho, it wasn’t even funny.

Eventually they broke apart, both gasping, and Harry saw that Snape had been just as affected as him, the dark eyes flashing, desire written all over his face.

‘What do you want from me?’ Harry whispered.

‘Everything,’ had come the dark reply. And taking Harry’s hand, Snape had led him to his quarters.

Once inside, Harry had looked at his teacher nervously. It had all felt so surreal. This was what he wanted, what he had dreamt of, but now he wasn’t sure what to do and it certainly didn’t help that Snape just stood there regarding him with those dark eyes.

It had been Snape who had finally broken the silence.

‘What do you want?’

‘I want you,’ he had whispered, his face flushing.

Snape had given an impatient snort.

‘I worked that out about ten minutes ago. I want to know what you want from me.’

It was then Harry had realised that Snape needed to be sure that he knew exactly what he was asking of him. Taking his courage in both hands, he closed the gap between them and pressed himself full length against him. Once again he put his arms around Snape’s neck, but this time instead of kissing him, he put his lips to his ear and murmured:

‘I want to feel your naked body against mine, I want your hands and lips to touch me all over, but most of all I want you so deep inside me that I can’t tell where I end and you begin.’

After that, things had become a bit of a blur for Harry as Snape had practically dragged him to the bedroom and stripped both of them until the first of Harry’s requests had been fulfilled. It had been better than any fantasies, feeling Snape’s heated skin against his own; the lean body on top of him and that wondrous mouth on his.

Then Snape had started using his hands, caressing Harry’s body until he felt he was going to melt into the mattress. Until that moment, Harry had never realised his nipples were so sensitive, or his belly button, or his neck, in fact everywhere Snape touched him seemed to become an erogenous zone.

Tentatively, Harry had started reciprocating and by the harsh moan he received, he knew he was doing something right. Eventually his hand travelled to Snape’s heavy erection, curling around it. It was big, bigger than any of the boys he shared a dormitory with. He stroked the length, pulling another moan from Snape and a graze of teeth on his neck that went straight to his groin. Not that he could get any harder. He was harder than he had ever been and he needed so much more.

‘Please,’ he had gasped. ‘I want you inside me.’

Instantly Snape had pulled away, rummaging in the nightstand drawer until he found a small jar. Then Snape had turned Harry over, putting a pillow under his hips.

‘Just try and relax,’ Snape had said in a low voice, trailing a finger down his spine that made Harry shiver. The next thing he had felt was an oily finger rubbing against his entrance. Unconsciously, Harry moved his arse higher, pushing at the finger, desperate to feel more. Then the finger was inside him and though it hurt a little, it was nothing compared to the feeling of completeness. All too soon it wasn’t enough and Harry found himself begging for more which Snape gladly gave him, scissoring and opening him. Suddenly Harry nearly arched off the bed as those talented fingers brushed against his prostate, eliciting a chuckle from his lover.

Harry wasn’t sure how much more he could take without being pushed over the edge, when the fingers were abruptly removed. Harry couldn’t help the small whimper of disappointment at the loss.

‘Patience Harry,’ Snape had replied in a low lust-filled voice.

Then harry had felt something far more substantial at his relaxed entrance and firm hands gripping his hips.

At first it had hurt, in fact it had hurt quite a lot, but then the pain had mixed with the pleasure until he couldn’t tell which was which and then, after a while, all he had felt was pleasure.

Then Snape had begun thrusting slowly into him and Harry felt he had surely died and gone to heaven. Nothing should feel that good. What with the hardness filling him and the feel of his own erection rubbing against the soft cotton of the bed sheets, Harry knew he wouldn’t last very long. Desperately he tried to hold on, but far too soon it was all too much and with a harsh cry he came hard. He vaguely felt the soothing hand on his back and heard the soothing words as he came down from the most intense climax he had ever had. Then he found himself being pulled back until he was on his hands and knees, Snape still buried deep inside him.

This time when he began thrusting in and out it was with long, deep strokes that made Harry feel as if it was going to reach his heart. Then he felt a hand on his penis, coaxing it back to its former hardness that only a man at his prime could manage after such an earth shattering orgasm. He felt the thrusts quickening and realised Snape must be getting very close to his own climax. Immediately he started rocking backwards and forwards; back into that wonderful hardness and then forwards into those talented long fingers.

After that, it didn’t take long until Harry heard a strangled cry from behind him and felt the erection inside him swell before bursting inside him, coating his insides with that warm, thick liquid. With a cry, Harry finally succumbed to his own climax, not as intense as the first, but still mind-numbing.

With an exhausted sigh, Harry collapsed back onto the mattress, not caring that he was lying in his own mess, taking Snape with him. They lay like that for a while, too exhausted to move.

‘That was incredible,’ Harry finally said. ‘We have to do that again.’

‘Not just yet,’ Snape replied in a sated voice.

‘But this wasn’t a one off, was it?’ Harry asked, slightly alarmed. After what he had just discovered, he was reluctant to give it up.

Without answering, Snape pulled away from him, leaving Harry feeling bereft. Rolling onto his side, Harry looked at Snape who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

‘Harry, we shouldn’t have done this once. I’m your teacher.’

‘I don’t care,’ Harry replied softly. He gently stroked the coarse hair on his lover’s chest, causing him to sigh and close his eyes. ‘I can’t say I know exactly what’s going on here, but I know I want to be with you and I guess you must want to be with me or you wouldn’t have let this happen.’

‘Perhaps,’ Snape admitted, not opening his eyes.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently. There was no real heat in it, it was not a preamble to more lovemaking, but just an act in itself. Eventually Snape gave in and for a while they just lay there slowly kissing.

When Harry left that night he had convinced Snape that they should continue their affair, but as he stood by the door, about to leave, he realised that he had given Snape the ‘everything’ he had asked for, including his heart…

********

Harry sighed, things had seemed so simple then, and there had been no need for discussion on feelings.

Snape wasn’t exactly looking like the happy, expectant father. He knew it was all a big shock to his lover, but he could have done with at least some reassurance.

When he had offered to leave Hogwarts and leave Harry behind, Harry had got the impression that he had wanted to get away from him. But no, surely that couldn’t be true, after all Snape would be as good as dead without the protection of Hogwarts if it became common knowledge that he had fathered Harry’s baby. Not exactly something Voldemort would appreciate from one of his supposedly loyal Death Eaters.

Harry knew that Snape had never said he loved him, but he thought it was the man’s natural dislike of anything he would consider sickly sweet. Now he had to face up to the possibility that he might not care about him at all. Harry shivered, the thought of bringing a child into all this was quite depressing. He knew he loved Snape and knew he would love anything that was part of him, but would that be enough?

Suddenly Harry realised he was standing, staring into space, right in front of the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room and the fat lady was peering at him enquiringly.

‘Lionheart,’ he murmured, walking through as the portrait opened only to be confronted by Ron.

‘Where have you been?’ asked Ron. ‘You went to see Madam Pomfrey ages ago. His face took on an anxious expression. ‘Umm…there’s nothing wrong is there?’ he asked tentatively.

Harry’s heart sank. He could leave it until later to tell Ron, but that would just be cowardly, and Ron had just given him the perfect opening. He fleetingly wondered if it was this difficult to tell those closest to him, how was he going to cope when it became public knowledge?

‘Ron, I need to talk to you in private, can we go up to the dorm?’

Ron nodded silently, though the worried look on his face increased.

Once they were in the room, Harry cast a silencing spell and locked the door. Ron looked on, bemused.

‘Ron, I think it would be best if you sat down…’

.

Chapter Three – Can I Trade This Life For What’s Behind Door #2?  
Ron sat down on his bed, Harry took a seat on his own bed, opposite him.

Now where to begin?

‘Is it bad?’ questioned Ron, his face pale, making his freckles stand out more than ever.

‘I haven’t got any life threatening illness or anything.’ Harry hastily reassured him. Ron’s face relaxed a little.

‘Voldemort?’ he ventured hesitantly.

‘No this has nothing to do with Voldemort…at least I don’t think it does,’ Harry replied, he regretted not asking Dumbledore more about his condition. Could Voldemort be involved in some way? He doubted it, but it was a possibility.

‘Then what is it?’ asked Ron exasperatedly. ‘If it’s not life threatening and it’s not Voldemort, then what exactly is it?’

‘I’m having a baby,’ Harry said quietly, watching carefully for Ron’s reaction.

‘You’ve got a girl pregnant!’ gasped Ron.

For once Harry cursed the stupidity of his best friend.

‘Ron, I’m gay, there’s no way on earth I could have got a girl pregnant.’

‘But you said…’ protested Ron.

‘I said I’m having a baby. I’m the one who’s pregnant.’

Ron’s face changed from bewildered to horrified and then to horrified mixed with bewilderment.

‘That’s not possible!’

‘Believe me, it is,’ replied Harry grimly.

‘But how?’ said Ron, still trying to get his head around it.

‘The usual way, I had sex.’

‘You had sex? With a guy?’

‘Of course with a guy! Remember Ron, I’m gay.’ Harry was thankful at that moment that Ron really wasn’t the father of this baby, he didn’t think he could cope with a child as slow as Ron. He hoped that Ron and Hermione did get it together, maybe their children would have a chance of being halfway normal! Harry fleetingly wondered whether it was his hormones that were making him think such bitchy thoughts about his best friend.

‘So…who’s the father?’

Ah, the question he’d been dreading.

‘Promise not to freak out?’

‘Believe me, I don’t think anything could freak me out anymore today,’ replied Ron dryly, his eyes constantly flicking to Harry’s stomach as if he was trying to imagine a baby in there.

‘The father is…’ he paused, ‘Professor Snape.’

‘Professor Snape!’ Ron shouted. Harry was very glad he’d put a silencing charm on the room, or by now the entire school would know.

‘Yes, Professor Snape.’ Harry confirmed.

‘You mean…he forced you…?’ Ron looked almost hopeful, as if that would be the least painful alternative. Harry tried not to think about the fact that Ron would prefer to believe Snape had raped him rather than believe he had submitted willingly.

‘No, Ron. Severus didn’t force me to do anything.’ Ron flinched when Harry accidentally used Snape’s given name.

‘You mean you actually wanted him to…’ Ron’s facial expression was now definitely fixed on horrified.

‘Yes, I love him.’ Harry found it ironic that the first person he had admitted this to was not the object himself.

‘God, Harry, this it a bit difficult to take in.’ Ron said weakly.

‘I know…but there’s more.’

‘Please Harry, I don’t think I can cope with anymore shocks today!’

‘It’s more something I need to ask you.’

‘What?’ asked Ron, looking dubious.

‘Because of Snape’s spying on Voldemort for us, it can’t be known that he’s the father of this baby, otherwise we lose our best spy.’

Ron nodded in understanding.

‘So what we need…and Dumbledore’s agreed…is someone else to agree to pretend to be the father.’

Ron stood up face flaming.

‘No way!’ he said vehemently. ‘There is no way I’m going to pretend that I got you pregnant! For god’s sake I’m not even gay and there’s no way I could pretend I was.’

‘You don’t have to pretend you’re gay,’ Harry said, thinking quickly. ‘We could say we got carried away one night and it was all a big mistake on your part.’

‘Oh great!’ groaned Ron. ‘That make’s me look like a right bastard!’

‘Please Ron,’ begged Harry. ‘There’s no one else I could trust and if you won’t do this, the truth’s bound to come out sooner or later.’

‘I need to think about it,’ whispered Ron. ‘This is a hell of a lot to ask.’

‘I know.’ Harry agreed quietly. ‘I wouldn’t ask if I had a choice.’

With that, Harry undid the silencing and locking spells and watched as his best friend left the room, hoping that he would still be his best friend the next time they met.

******

Whilst Harry was going through the difficult process of telling Ron, Snape was sitting in his office gazing unseeingly at a pile of unmarked essays. That he was going to be a father was shock enough, but for the “mother” to be Harry, well that was downright disturbing!

Much like Harry had earlier, he thought about how it had begun; he had been so surprised when Harry had asked for extra lessons over the holiday and fairly dubious. What he had not expected was that as he got to know Harry, he actually began to quite like him; he discovered that Harry never thought himself better than anyone else for having survived Voldemort three times. Snape had found himself having to re-evaluate everything he had believed of him.

Then had come that fateful day when he saw that Harry had become aroused – by him! That the-boy-who-lived was sexually interested in his greasy old potions professor.

Snape had of course heard rumours that Harry was gay, but had dismissed them as impossible. He found it hard to believe he and Harry would share anything, even sexual preference!

For a moment he had stood, stunned, looking at the tell-tale hardness, seeing the head kept bent down and the slight flush of the cheeks that knew he was being observed.

Suddenly the only thing he’d wanted had been to be as close to that young body as possible; he found himself circling back round the cauldron to stand behind the boy on the pretext of his inadequate stirring; bringing his hand up to that slim waist…the moan he could barely contain as Harry pressed back into him…

Then they were kissing, he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t stop himself. The years of loneliness urged him on to find comfort in this unlikely source. Then they had broken apart and Harry had shakily asked him what he wanted from him, whilst gazing at him with those green eyes clouded with passion.

He had said the first thing that came into his head, “Everything”, but Harry had accepted that without hesitation and never looked back.

Snape shook his head as he forced himself back to the present day. A foolish word that Harry had taken to heart. He knew the boy was under the foolish impression that he loved Snape, but he also knew that Harry had received so little love as a child that he didn’t really know what love was.

Now there was going to be a baby. For a moment Snape cursed Harry for putting him in this position. Why couldn’t he be normal in any way? Why did everything have to happen to him? The cases of wizard pregnancies were extremely rare, he was sure there had not been any in over a century, and none in a wizard of Harry’s age.

Snape tried to remember what he had read about them, but beyond the basic facts and the probability that the child would be a formidable wizard, he could remember very little. He was sure Albus knew more than he was saying, but was equally sure that pressing him for information he was unwilling to give would be as useful as beating his head against a brick wall.

He made a mental note to go to the library tomorrow, this was definitely a subject he needed to know more about.

Chapter Four – Random Acts of Intelligence & Senseless Acts of Self-Control  
Harry sat on his bed for a while just staring into space. The conversation with Ron could have gone better, but he was confident that given a bit of time Ron would agree to help him. After all, what are friends for!

Finally he decided he couldn’t just sit here and wait any longer, and the desire to see Severus grew by the moment. He desperately needed to know what the older wizard was feeling about their situation, he didn’t want to push it, but he very badly needed some reassurance that he would not desert him.

Having made up his mind, he grabbed his invisibility cloak – if all went well he would need it on the way back – and headed to the dungeons. Everyone would be at dinner by now, but Harry reckoned that Snape would feel like eating as little as he.

Harry checked the office first, but though there were signs of recent occupation, there was no sign of Snape. Either he had decided to go to dinner, or he was in his private chambers, so Harry decided to check their first.

He got to the portrait that hid Snape’s rooms and uttered the password, “Serpentine”. The portrait slowly opened and Harry entered. Snape was sitting in one of his leather armchairs slowly sipping a glass of what Harry assumed was whiskey; he did not even look up when Harry came in. Harry dropped the invisibility cloak by the door.

‘I thought you’d be along sooner or later,’ said Snape in a distant, disinterested voice.

Harry’s hopes sank, this didn’t sound like a man who had come to terms with being a father, let alone one who cared about him.

‘I think we need to talk,’ said Harry.

Finally Snape turned to look at him, those dark eyes that he had seen so full of passion, were cold and empty.

‘You’d better sit down then,’

Harry moved over to the other armchair, near to the empty fireplace. Getting out his wand he pointed it until there was a merry fire burning. He felt eyes on him questioningly.

‘I was cold,’ he murmured.

‘You’ve never complained about the cold before,’

‘I’ve never been pregnant before.’ Snape flinched.

*Definitely hasn’t come to terms with it* thought Harry abstractedly.

For a while both seemed lost for words, neither knowing quite how to begin this conversation.

Finally Harry broke the silence.

‘I’ve spoken to Ron,’

‘Ah, yes. Yours and Albus’ brilliant plan to keep the world from finding out that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has been shagging one of his most hated teachers who just happens to be an ex-Death Eater.’ Snape’s tone was bitter.

‘We’re doing this to protect you!’ protested Harry.

‘No, you’re not, well at least Albus isn’t,’ conceded Snape. ‘This is purely to do with my usefulness as a spy. If this came out, my usefulness would be over. The fact that I would probably be dead as well is only a secondary matter of little importance.’

For the first time, Harry realised the man in front of him was hurting, that he, Harry, was not the only one who needed reassurance. Unsteadily he got to his feet and went and stood in front of the other man.

‘I’d care if you died,’ he said softly, reaching out a hand and trailing a finger down the prominent nose.

The dark eyes seemed to soften a little as they surveyed Harry. His own hand came up and captured Harry’s, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

‘Perhaps you would care a little,’ he admitted quietly.

Harry knelt down in front of him, placing his chin on his hands on Snape’s knees, he looked up at him.

‘I’d care a lot,’ he whispered.

For a moment he saw something flare in those eyes – a recognition of what Harry was trying to say? – but it disappeared all too quickly. Snape shook his head as if to dispel the mood.

‘So what did Weasley say?’ he asked abruptly.

For a moment Harry just stared at him as all softness, the vulnerability, seemed to leave Snape.

‘Um, he said he’d have to think about it.’ Harry finally managed to say. ‘As you could imagine he was a bit shocked, but I think he’ll do it. Though I had to tell him that story we would use was it was a one night stand and it was all a big mistake.’

‘So Weasley wasn’t interested in the post of your long term lover?’ Snape looked almost amused.

‘Of course not! I’ve told you before, Ron is most definitely straight. Besides,’ Harry wrinkled his nose, ‘if we had to pretend to be together people might expect us to be affectionate or something…’

‘You might have had to kiss him,’ Snape said almost playfully. Harry’s face turned to a mask of distaste.

‘God, that would just be so wrong!’

‘So you don’t find young Weasley attractive?’

‘Definitely not, even if he wasn’t straight,’ Harry looked up wonderingly as a thought struck him. ‘You’re not jealous are you?’

‘Of course not,’ denied Snape uncomfortably.

‘Because you know there’s only one person I want to kiss.’ Suiting the actions to the words, he pushed himself up and gently pressed his lips against Snape’s. At first Snape did not respond, but then with a groan, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. This was not how he had planned events to go, he had planned to tell Harry that they could not be together and then send him away. He had certainly not planned to let those soft lips touch his, as soon as they did he knew he was lost.

Eventually they broke apart. Harry had somehow ended up on his lap.

‘Please, can we just have sex. I need to be close to you.’ Harry said in a passion-filled voice, his eyes looking intently into Snape’s.

Snape stiffened, suddenly coming to his senses.

‘That’s what got us into this trouble in the first place.’

‘Well you can’t exactly get me pregnant again,’ said Harry sarcastically.

‘I think it would be best if you go now,’

‘I don’t,’

‘I don’t think Albus would approve,’

‘It’s a bit late to worry about that,’ argued Harry. ‘It didn’t seem to bother you two months ago.’

‘It bothers me now,’

‘Are you trying to tell me you don’t want me anymore?’ Harry could not keep the hurt out of his voice.

*There, the perfect opportunity to break it off, for god’s sake take it!* Snape thought wildly.

‘Of course not,’ he found himself saying.

*I must be mad*

Harry’s face lit up. Quickly he got off Snape’s lap and held out his hand.

‘Then let’s go to bed,’

Snape felt the hunger rising within him at Harry’s words and took the offered hand, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom.

‘This isn’t a good idea,’ he still protested, only to be silenced by a kiss.

‘Stop thinking so much,’ whispered Harry against his lips whilst undoing his robes. ‘Just feel.’

*Oh well I’ve already got my place in hell booked, I might as well enjoy the ride.* And with that thought he gave himself over to the moment, pushing any misgivings to the back of his mind…

 

Much later Snape woke up from a light doze to find Harry asleep on his chest. Gently he shook the boy awake. Harry looked up at him with tired eyes.

‘What?’ he murmured.

‘It’s late, you’d better get back to your dormitory.’ Snape said brusquely, already regretting that he had given in to the boy.

‘Okay,’ he yawned, untangling himself from Snape. As he got dressed he commented that it was a good thing he had brought his invisibility cloak. Snape’s eyes narrowed.

‘So you presumed this would happen?’

‘I hoped,’ replied Harry with a faint smile.

After Harry had gone, Snape realised that they had resolved nothing. Next time they met, he would have to be a lot stronger…

Meanwhile Harry had got back to the entrance to Gryffindor tower with no run-ins with Filch or anyone else. The fat lady had given up long ago on worrying about students being out after curfew and merely opened up without comment when he uttered the password.

Harry started to head for his dormitory when he was stopped by someone saying his name. It was Ron. He had obviously been waiting for him.

‘No need to ask where you’ve been,’ Ron said dryly.

‘No,’ replied Harry simply, not wanting to antagonise. ‘Were you waiting for me?’

‘Yes…I’ve come to a decision…’

…

Chapter Five – Too Many Freaks, Not Enough Circuses  
Harry looked at Ron expectantly, Ron simply stared back.

‘Well?’ prompted Harry impatiently

Ron took a deep breath, ‘I’ll do it,’ he said.

Harry resisted the urge to run over and hug Ron.

‘Thank you,’ he said simply.

‘There are a couple of conditions,’ continued Ron hesitantly.

‘Anything,’ Harry promised rashly.

‘First, I want to keep this quiet as long as possible, I don’t want to have to pretend until it’s strictly necessary.’

‘That’s fine,’ said Harry with relief. ‘I wasn’t exactly planning to rush around and tell everyone.’

This extracted a small smile from Ron, but he wasn’t finished yet.

‘The second thing is…I want you to tell Hermione the truth.’

Harry’s face fell.

‘I don’t think that would be a good idea and I don’t think Dumbledore would agree,’ Harry said. ‘Hermione doesn’t need to know...’

‘But I need her to know!’ interrupted Ron.

‘Look, I know how you feel about Hermione, but she doesn’t really warrant the risk. The more people who know the truth, the more likely is that it will get back to Voldemort.’

‘Are you saying you don’t trust her?’ Ron asked angrily, his face turning flaming red.

‘Of course I trust her! She’s my best friend next to you, it’s just…’ Harry stopped, unsure how to continue.

‘What?’ asked Ron impatiently.

‘I’m not sure how she’ll react…I’m afraid she’ll be shocked…that maybe she’ll even hate me.’

‘Why ever would you think that ?’ asked Ron, looking astonished.

‘You know how strictly moral Hermione is, I’m afraid she’ll not understand…’

‘Understand what?’

‘That I love Severus, that it doesn’t feel wrong to want this baby.’ Harry found himself admitting things to Ron that he had barely admitted to himself.

Ron was looking at him with a look akin to pity on his face,

‘You’ll afraid she’ll judge you,’ Ron said slowly, understanding showing on his face. ‘But didn’t you feel the same way about telling me?’

‘Hell, yes!’ replied Harry with fervour. ‘I was terrified you’d end up hating me.’

‘I can’t hate you, Harry, you’re my best friend and I…love you. Strictly in a filial way though,’ Ron added hurriedly.

Harry laughed, ‘I know, I love you too. I’d hate to lose yours or Hermione’s friendship. So do you understand why I don’t want her to know yet?’

‘I guess,’ said Ron slowly. ‘I guess for now it would be okay if we didn’t tell her, but I think we might have to tell her later. She’s not stupid, she’ll find it difficult to believe that you and I…’ Ron fidgeted uncomfortably, not able to finish the sentence.

‘God Ron, if you can’t say it, how is anyone supposed to believe we did it?’ asked Harry exasperatedly, hiding his relief at not having to tell Hermione under irritation.

‘It’s not exactly easy,’ replied Ron. ‘I know I’m straight, but now everyone is going to believe I’m gay, including Hermione.’

‘But I said we’d pretend it was a mistake. You can pretend I seduced you or something…’

‘Okay,’ said Ron hastily, not wanting to get into details. ‘Can we just go to bed now?’

Harry smiled wickedly, ‘Now that’s a line you could say I used!’

Ron went crimson again. ‘Sometimes I really hate you,’ he muttered, before getting up and heading to their dormitory.

‘Not as much as you will when this gets out,’ Harry whispered softly, too quietly for Ron to hear, following him to their room.

********

The next day rose bright and sunny, though still rather cold, after all it was still only February. As Harry woke up, he felt the nausea that has been plaguing him for the past couple of weeks well up. At least now he knew it was morning sickness, though this evinced a terror of a different kind.

He quickly got out of bed and sped to the bathroom, barely getting there in time before he threw up. Not that there was much in his stomach after missing dinner the night before.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back rubbing him as he leant weakly over the toilet. He stiffened for a moment until he realised it was Ron. Gratefully he leant back against him, though secretly wishing it was Severus comforting him.

‘Thanks,’ he managed to croak before standing up feebly with Ron’s support. He made his way over to a sink and washed his mouth out.

‘This is one bit of being pregnant I could definitely do without,’

‘Why don’t you ask Madam Pomfrey for a potion,’ suggested Ron.

Harry was amazed at how well Ron was taking this turn of events, he had never expected him to be this supportive, though he was truly grateful for it.

‘I’ll do that,’ he replied. ‘I imagine she’s quite keen to talk to me after the way I ran out of the hospital ward after she told me.’

‘You did?’ laughed Ron.

‘Well yeah, I was pretty freaked. Up until that point I didn’t even know wizards could get pregnant.’

‘Neither did I, I guess it’s not very common.’

‘I think I need to talk with Pomfrey about more than morning sickness,’ Harry suddenly realised. ‘I have absolutely no idea what to expect.’

‘Do you want me to come with you?’ offered Ron.

Harry looked at him in surprise, ‘I didn’t think you’d want to be involved.’

‘Well if I’ve got to eventually play the father for the whole school, I may as well get some practice with Madam Pomfrey.’

‘Thanks Ron,’ said Harry gratefully, glad once again that he had chosen to confide in him. ‘When do you want to go?’

‘After lunch? We’ve got a free lesson then.’

‘Yeah, that’s fine with me.’

And with that they headed to get ready for breakfast.

*******

Snape did not feel quite so fortunate when he woke up that morning, despite not having to suffer from morning sickness. He was constantly battling with himself over Harry and what he should do. Part of him was telling him to just finish with Harry and keep the hell away for both their sakes; another part of him was inexplicably jealous that Ron would get to be there for Harry, and he just wanted to claim him as his own. The third factor was that Albus probably wouldn’t let him do either of these things; he suspected the headmaster had his own agenda.

As it was still early, he decided to go to the library and get some books on the subject before Madam Pince got there and started asking questions.

He selected several books from the restricted section that he thought might have some useful information. Looking at the clock, he realised it was nearly breakfast time, and after dropping the books off in his chambers, he headed to the Great Hall. There had been a time when he had never bothered to breakfast in the hall, but though he could barely admit it to himself, because of Harry, in the past two months he had never missed a meal.

Entering the hall, he headed straight for the staff table without looking left or right. Once settled at his usual seat he allowed himself a glance to the Gryffindor table; there was Harry sat between Weasley and Finnegan. Snape thought he looked rather paler than usual, though he seemed in quite good spirits and he and Weasley seemed to be talking cheerfully enough. As if he had felt his gaze, Harry looked up at him and gave him a quick smile. Snape didn’t like the way that look seemed to warm him all over. He was definitely in deeper than he had realised, and Dumbledore was right, he needed to sort out his feelings soon. It wasn’t fair on him or Harry…

Chapter Six – It Sounds Like English, But I Don’t Understand A Word You’re Saying  
By breakfast time Harry had felt much better and had even managed to eat something. He caught Snape looking at him, but couldn’t discern what that gaze meant. Did he regret the previous evening? Probably, knowing his lover. He realised he still had to tell him Ron’s decision and wondered whether he could risk sneaking down to the dungeons that evening. He would also be able to tell him whatever Madam Pomfrey had to say when he and Ron went to see her after lunch.

‘Come on Harry, it’s time for Transfiguration,’ said Hermione, interrupting his thoughts and giving him a strange look. ‘You looked like you were somewhere else!’

Ron smirked at him knowingly and Harry smiled back. He decided it was nice to have one friend who knew what was going on and whom he didn’t have to lie to.

Trying to put everything to do with Severus out of his mind, he headed to his first class of the day.

*****

At lunch Harry forced himself to eat something though he was feeling sick about going back to see Madam Pomfrey. No one but Ron seemed to notice anything.

‘Are you ready?’ Ron asked in a low voice that only Harry could hear.

‘I think so,’ Harry replied nervously, getting up.

‘Where are you two off to in such a rush?’ asked Hermione suspiciously.

‘Um, we’re going to get in some Quidditch practice as we’ve got a free now.’ Ron had finally made the team last year as a beater after Fred and George had left.

‘What, straight after eating?’ Hermione looked even more suspicious.

‘Yes,’ said Ron defiantly as if to say what of it.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, assuming it was typical boy behaviour.

Harry and Ron hurried off before Hermione came up with any more questions.

When they got to the hospital wing, Harry was relieved to see Madam Pomfrey was on her own. She looked at him disapprovingly.

‘I thought I’d be seeing you back today,’ she remarked briskly. She looked at Ron, ‘and why is Mr Weasley here?’

‘Because he’s as involved as this as me,’ said Harry nervously, wondering if they would pass this first hurdle. Madam Pomfrey was extremely adept at seeing through lies after the number of years she had spent working at Hogwarts with children trying to fake illnesses to get out of lessons.

‘Really?’ she said, raising her eyebrows. Ron blushed, but in the circumstances it seemed fairly likely he would if he actually was the father. ‘At least you appear to be accepting responsibility, though I don’t suppose you expected this outcome to your…involvement.’

‘We’re not involved,’ Ron suddenly blurted out. For a horrifying moment Harry thought he had lost his nerve and was going to confess. ‘It was a mistake, a one night stand. I like girls really.’ With relief, Harry realised Ron was sticking to the story he had come up with. Ron was now hanging his head and looking thoroughly ashamed. Harry wondered how much of it was acting.

Madam Pomfrey looked from one to the other with a doubting look on her face.

‘This type of conception between two wizards is very rare and I’ve never heard of it in the circumstances you’ve described. Are you sure Ron is the father, Harry?’

Harry panicked, he hadn’t given a thought about whether the story he had concocted would be believable under these circumstances. He realised he should definitely have found out more about wizard pregnancies before telling Madam Pomfrey. Now the only choice was to brazen it out.

‘Of course Ron’s the father,’ said Harry with as much indignation and decisiveness he could muster.

‘Well, I suppose it’s possible,’ conceded Madam Pomfrey. ‘Just highly irregular.’

‘What are the usual circumstances?’ asked Harry curiously.

‘Well, as far as I know, there are only four recorded cases – so it’s fairly difficult to talk about usual circumstances - and in each case both the wizards were very powerful and also were deeply connected to each other, what some people would call soul mates.’

‘Oh,’ said Harry, weakly. No wonder the medi witch found it hard to believe Ron was the father, they were hardly soul mates and Ron could be described as a competent wizard, but never a powerful one. But then—

‘Well this baby doesn’t seem to fit into that at all!’ said Harry. ‘I’m not exactly a powerful wizard and there’s no doubt that I’m the one who’s pregnant.’ He remembered Severus had said the same thing about it taking a powerful wizard, but he hadn’t really been in the right frame of mind to take it in.

‘You’re more powerful than you realise, dear,’ murmured Madam Pomfrey.

‘But I’m nowhere near the top in our year,’ he protested. ‘How can I be powerful?’

‘There’s more to magic than just booklearning,’ was the mysterious reply which reminded him of something Hermione had said at the end of the first year. Before he could ask any more, she changed the subject.

‘Now, Harry, would you lie down for me please,’ she said briskly, indicating the examination couch and then bustling off to one of the supply cupboards. Harry took off his shoes and laid down.

‘That was a bit close,’ whispered Ron, ‘I thought she wasn’t going to believe us.’

‘I’m not sure she does,’ replied Harry thoughtfully. ‘But if she doesn’t I don’t think she’ll tell anyone.’

Madam Pomfrey returned to the pair.

‘Drink this,’ she said, holding out a small purple bottle. Harry took it and, sitting up a little, swallowed obediently.

‘What was that?’ he asked belatedly.

‘Just something to help a spell,’ she replied, then she waved her wand over his stomach and said a spell that neither Ron or Harry recognised. Slowly above Harry a tiny, semi-transparent object appeared.

‘What’s that?’ asked Ron, mystified.

‘That is your baby,’ replied Madam Pomfrey.

‘Wow,’ said Ron in awe. ‘It’s tiny,’

‘As I thought, Harry, you’re about six weeks along, though I suppose you’d know that.’ she said, giving them both a penetrating look. Harry blushed, of course if it only happened once with Ron, then they’d know exactly when he’d conceived.

‘Yes, that would be right,’ Harry said, managing to meet Pomfrey’s eye. He returned his attention back to the tiny shadow, sitting up a little to see better. Through him ran many feelings: love, worry, astonishment. But his main feeling was an overwhelming need to protect this small being.

‘Well I’m glad to see this baby isn’t totally unwanted,’ said Madam Pomfrey dryly, making Harry realise he had been just staring at it with a soppy smile on his face.

‘There’s nothing I want more,’ Harry said simply. Ron looked at him in astonishment, he had been completely awed by seeing what was growing inside Harry, but he had not realised what this actually meant to his best friend.

Eventually Madam Pomfrey ended the spell and after a cursory examination of Harry, let him get up.

‘Well you seem in fairly good health,’ she said. ‘I know you’ve been suffering from morning sickness from what you said last time.’

‘Yes,’ said Harry. ‘That’s one of the reasons I came. Is there anything you can give me for it?’

‘Yes, of course. Not something I normally keep, but Professor Snape kindly brewed it up today.’ Seeing the startled look on Harry’s face, she misinterpreted it. ‘Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him who it was for.’ She once again went over to the cupboard and brought out a fairly large blue bottle.

‘Now take this every night just before you go to sleep, it should stop any sickness. If you have any side effects, come straight to me.’ she warned. ‘Now there’s a few things you need to know,’

Harry sighed, this was taking longer than he’d hoped.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘First of all don’t drink any potions unless you’ve checked with me first, especially not those you’ve brewed in your potions classes.’

‘Fine,’ replied Harry, that would be easier than she realised.

‘No transfiguring yourself or letting anyone else transfigure you,’

‘Yes, no problem.’ Not something he was in a habit of doing anyway.

‘And finally…no more Quidditch,’

‘What?!? You can’t be serious! I’m the team captain, I’ve got to play.’ Ron looked equally horrified.

‘Not any more you don’t,’ Pomfrey replied firmly.

‘But why?’ spluttered Harry. ‘I’ll be careful. I’m hardly pregnant at all. Surely I can keep playing for a while?’

‘No, Harry, from now on you need to be extremely careful. This isn’t a normal pregnancy, if something did happen that caused you to lose the baby…well it’s more than likely you would die as well.’

‘I don’t understand,’ said Harry blankly.

‘This is a baby created by magic,’ she explained. ‘Therefore until it is born you two are linked by magic and anything that causes that link to be suddenly broken would be such a shock that you would probably not survive. This happened in two of the four cases I know about.’

‘No more Quidditch then,’ said Harry defeatedly, there were few things he enjoyed more than being Seeker, but it wasn’t really worth the risk. ‘What happened to the other two babies?’ he asked.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly looked flustered.

‘I believe they turned out to be very powerful wizards,’ she said. ‘But I haven’t got time to talk about that now, I think it’s time you two got to lessons.’ And with that she hurried away from them.

‘That was a bit strange,’ said Ron after they had left the hospital wing.

‘It certainly was,’ replied Harry. ‘I definitely think there was something she wasn’t telling me.’

‘What?’ said Ron, surprised. ‘I was talking about seeing the baby and you being so maternal!’

Harry found himself blushing. ‘It’s alright for you, you’ve got loads of family - more than you could ever want - but I’ve never had a real family and never thought I would. The timing isn’t exactly brilliant, but I truly want this baby.’

‘I guess I can understand that,’ Ron replied. As much as he moaned about his family he still loved them immensely and couldn’t imagine life without them. ‘But I don’t know how everyone in Gryffindor are going to react when they find out you’ve got to give up Quidditch.’

‘I know, I don’t know what I’m going to tell them. I don’t want everyone to know about the baby yet.’

‘I guess we’re going to have to come up with a good reason,’ said Ron.

‘More lies,’ sighed Harry. ‘I’m not going to know what’s true soon.’

Ron looked at his watch, ‘Well you’d better think up a good lie soon, as to why we’re late for Divination!’ And with that they rushed off to the North tower.

 

 

Chapter Seven – Therapy is Expensive, Popping Bubble Wrap is Cheap  
Snape was sitting down in his favourite chair, frowning over one of the books he had taken from the library this morning, with a roaring fire warming the usually cold room, when the portrait door flew open and a disembodied voice started ranting at him.

‘You will not believe what Madam Pomfrey said! She said I had to give up Quidditch! How the hell am I going to get out of playing when I’m the captain without telling everyone the real reason? Ron and I have been trying to think up a good excuse all afternoon, but we haven’t come up with anything remotely believable!’

‘If you’ve quite finished,’ said Snape calmly though with a slight edge to his voice. ‘Would you please shut the door and remove that damn invisibility cloak. I do not appreciate talking to thin air.’

The door slammed shut, slightly harder than was necessary, and then a head, followed quickly by the rest, became visible.

‘Did you listen to anything I just said?’ Harry grumbled, throwing himself down in a chair. ‘I have to give up Quidditch! You know how much that means to me.’

‘Surely not more than your life and that of your child?’ Snape said, the edge still in his voice.

‘Our child,’ corrected Harry, frowning at his lover and wondering whether that was slip or whether he was deliberately trying to distance himself from the situation. ‘And of course it means more than Quidditch, but surely if I’m careful I’ll be alright.’

‘Just how many times have you been knocked unconscious, broken bones or had your broomstick hexed, Mr Potter?’ asked Snape. ‘Quidditch is a dangerous sport at the best of times, but with your connection to Voldemort and your continuing discord with Draco Malfoy, I would say you would be signing your own death warrant if you continued to play. I have to say I concur completely with Poppy on this.’

‘Don’t call me Mr Potter when we’re alone,’ Harry said irritably. ‘You know how much I hate that.’ Then Harry slumped back in his chair and sighed. ‘Your right of course though, I know, but I’m really going to miss playing. Flying is one of the only times I feel really free.’

‘No one said you had to give up flying.’

‘I suppose so, but it’s not exactly the same, I’ll miss the excitement…and getting one over on Malfoy.’

‘Well at least it might give Slytherin the chance to win the Quidditch cup this year,’ said Snape with not a little satisfaction in his voice.

‘Gee, thanks for cheering me up!’ said Harry mournfully. ‘No one in Gryffindor will ever forgive me if we lose this year because of me.’

Snape snorted, ‘I seem to remember there are six other people on the team besides you, are you vain enough to believe that they can’t win without you? If that’s the case, then you must think very little of the team you put together.’

‘God, I hate it when you make sense,’ Harry grumbled. He had hoped for a little sympathy, but he should have known better than to think he would get that from Snape. Especially when the outcome might benefit his house, no matter what he said about Harry being part of a team, he knew he was a good Seeker and would be hard to replace.

‘Anyway, I take it this means you went to see Madam Pomfrey today?’

‘Yep, now I know it’s morning sickness I thought it would be pointless to suffer unnecessarily. Pomfrey said you made the potion.’

‘Yes, sadly not the first time I’ve been called on to do that, but definitely not in these circumstances before,’ Snape smirked slightly at the memory. ‘It was quite amusing how cloak and dagger Poppy was about it all, if I hadn’t already known, I would have been very suspicious about the recipient.’

‘Oh great!’ said Harry. ‘I thought she at least would be able to keep a secret, but if she’s that obvious…’ he trailed off in despair.

‘Harry, this will have to come out sooner or later, you know that. In a maximum of about three months, it will be quite obvious.’ He looked at Harry with a hint of concern on his face. ‘Are you that worried about everyone knowing?’

‘Yes! No one but Ron and Hermione even know I’m gay, this is definitely not the way I wanted to come out of the closet.’

‘Your sexual preference is nothing to be ashamed of,’ said Snape.

‘I don’t see you telling anyone yours,’ replied Harry sharply.

‘That’s because it’s none of their business,’ he said sourly. ‘It’s not my fault that you’re The Boy Who Lived and everyone wants to know everything about you.’

‘It’s not my fault either, I never asked for any of this.’

‘I know,’ he said softly. A few months ago he would never have believed Harry when he said he didn’t want to be famous, but so much had changed since then. He knew Harry intimately in mind as well as body. Snape almost envied Harry the way he could be so open with his thoughts and feelings in a way he could never bring himself to do so.

‘So what else did Poppy say?’ Snape asked.

‘No drinking potions, no being transfigured, not a lot else really…Oh,’ Harry smiled in an almost wistful way. ‘Madam Pomfrey did this really cool spell so I could see the baby, it was pretty amazing. Ron was totally awed.’

‘What exactly was Mr Weasley doing there?’ asked Snape sharply.

‘Ron offered to come with me, it was quite sweet of him really. He thought he might as well get in some practice at pretending he’s the father.’

‘He agreed then?’

‘What? Oh sorry, I forgot I hadn’t told you. Yes, Ron agreed as long as we kept it quiet as long as possible. He wanted me to tell Hermione the truth as well, but I managed to talk him out of that.’

‘Just marvellous,’ sighed Snape. ‘My child is going to be brought up as a Weasley!’

‘Surely it won’t go on that long?’ Harry asked in alarm. ‘I thought we’d only have to pretend until it’s born.’

‘And what exactly did you think would happen then?’ asked Snape acidly. ‘Did you think you’d be any less vulnerable with a small baby to look after? Or that I’ll be any less necessary as a spy for our cause? Or did you expect that Voldemort would be defeated by then?’

‘I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought that far, it’s all happening so quickly. It was only yesterday I found out I was pregnant.’

Snape decided to cut Harry a little slack, after all it was a lot to take in. And he had more that he had to tell Harry.

‘I know what you mean, it is difficult for it all to sink in.’

Harry looked relieved. Snape gestured to the book on his lap.

‘I have been looking into your condition and the other wizards that it has happened to.’ He paused, ‘I’m afraid it’s not very good news.’

‘Yeah, Pomfrey told me that out of the four, two of them died before the babies were born.’ Harry replied.

‘Did she tell you what happened to the two children that survived?’

‘Only that they were powerful. Actually,’ said Harry thoughtfully. ‘Pomfrey was a bit cagey about it.

‘I’m not surprised,’ said Snape dryly. ‘Tell me, have you ever heard of Grindelwald?’

‘Yes, of course, he was that really powerful dark wizard that Dumbledore killed in 1945.’

Snape looked surprised. ‘So Binns did manage to teach you something then,’ he commented.

‘No, it’s on Dumbledore’s chocolate frog card.’

Snape snorted, ‘Typical!’

‘Anyway what about Grindelwald?’ asked Harry impatiently.

‘He was born 150 years ago to two wizards.’ He sat and watched Harry as this sunk in.

‘So, he was evil, what has that got to do with anything?’

‘The first child born of two wizards was a witch named Morgana over 800 years ago. She was evil personified and in her time came very close to conquering the wizarding world.’

‘Yes, I’ve heard of her too,’ said Harry slowly. ‘So are you trying to say this child I’m having could be worse than Voldemort?’

‘I’m saying that this child will be extremely powerful, powerful enough to destroy Voldemort and powerful enough to take up where he leaves off if it so chooses. I’m not saying he or she will, but there does seem to be a tendency for darkness.’

‘I see,’ said Harry, his hand involuntarily went to his stomach as he contemplated what his lover had just told him. ‘But just because the two that survived were dark doesn’t mean that this one will. You can’t say there’s a pattern from just two!’

‘No,’ admitted Snape. ‘But with great power there is often great temptation to believe that their way is the right way. A lot of dark wizards simply believe they are doing what is best for the world.’

‘Dumbledore isn’t like that,’ said Harry obstinately. And he’s the most powerful wizard I know, even Voldemort’s scared of him.’

‘Albus is very special.’

‘So there’s a chance that this baby will be a Dumbledore rather than a Voldemort.’

‘It is possible,’ Snape said, though personally he doubted it. The urge for power was something he understood all too well and after all, this baby was half his.

Suddenly Harry had another thought.

‘If this baby could eventually destroy Voldemort, then he’s not going to be too happy when he finds out. I imagine this is the sort of thing he’d know.’

‘Yes, I have had that thought too, therefore it’s important that this is kept quiet as long as possible. Once Voldemort finds out, he will be out to find you and kill you. Suddenly you are even a bigger threat than before.’

‘Great,’ said Harry sarcastically. ‘As if he hasn’t been trying hard enough for the last six years.’ Harry found this was all too much on to take in and it was making his head hurt. For the first time since Christmas all Harry wanted was to go to bed…alone.

‘I think I’d better go,’ said Harry, faking a yawn and rising from his chair. He just barely caught a glimpse of the look of surprise on Snape’s face. Until now, Harry had never voluntarily left his chambers until Snape had practically thrown him out, and certainly not before he had got him into bed.

After Harry had gone, Snape could not help but think that tonight had caused a breach between them which was mainly his fault. Instead of comforting Harry and offering words of support, he had abruptly told him some very unsavoury facts. What disturbed him most was how much he cared. Every time he had tried to push Harry away, he had secretly known Harry wouldn’t let him. But now it appeared to Snape that whatever they had was weakening. He tried to tell himself that this was a good thing and it was for the best, but he hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.

*Is this what love is?* he mused, before shaking his head as if to shake the thought right out. Standing up, he pointed his wand at the fire and put it out.

*Ungrateful brat didn’t even notice I lit the fire for him* Snape thought discontentedly. It had been a small gesture, but the had hoped Harry would appreciate it.

Snape headed off to his cold and lonely bed with the feeling that somewhere along the line he had really made a mess of things.

Chapter Eight – Stress Is When You Wake Up Screaming And Realise You Haven’t Fallen Asleep Yet  
The next few weeks were pretty much a misery for Harry. Despite the absence of morning sickness thanks to Snape’s potion, Madam Pomfrey could give him nothing for the tiredness he was experiencing. Frequently he found himself falling asleep during class and each night he would crawl into bed only to wake up feeling almost as tired as he day before. Harry was also finding himself horribly emotional, one day he even burst into tears when Professor McGonagall told him off for not paying attention during class. Very embarrassing. The whole of Slytherin had dined out on that for days.

Harry was not getting much support from his own house either. He had given up Quidditch as ordered and handed over the captaincy to Ron. Unable to think of a good excuse, he had said he was behind on his studies and no longer had time to play. An excuse that was met with intense disbelief by the team and the rest of Gryffindor. Hundreds of rumours were flying around about what the real reason was, from the almost believable (Dumbledore had forbidden him from playing as he was too important in the fight against Voldemort) to the completely ridiculous (Malfoy had paid him off so Slytherin had a chance of winning the cup this year). Though Harry mused the real reason was probably more fantastic than any of the rumours.

However, no matter what the reason, Harry’s housemates were not happy with him for jeopardising the Quidditch cup they already regarded as theirs. If it wasn’t for Ron’s support, Harry did not think he could have coped. He found himself turning to Ron more and more as the time progressed, the only person he could talk honestly with.

With Harry’s intense fatigue, his visits to Snape’s rooms late at night had become a thing of the past and he hadn’t seen him outside of class or meals since the disastrous discussion about Grindelwald. In class Snape seemed to have reached new levels of vitriol when dealing with Harry – which wasn’t helped by Harry’s inability to concentrate in any class – but whereas before Harry had found it quite amusing, now every sharp remark seemed to cut to the core. It didn’t help that he didn’t know what Snape was thinking or feeling. Occasionally he would feel his lover’s gaze upon him, but when he did catch him looking, those dark eyes would quickly look away before Harry could discern what was going on within them. He did miss Snape horribly and would have felt terribly alone if he hadn’t had Ron to lean on.

Harry hadn’t told Ron what Snape believed about the likelihood that their baby would be a powerful dark wizard. He didn’t want to scare Ron more than he had to.

Harry had heard from Sirius several times, but had sent back short, obtuse replies to his enquiries about how he was. He knew that his godfather was one of the first people he should tell, but he didn’t want to tell him in a letter. In his last letter, Sirius had said he would try to visit Harry soon, though as he was still on the run, this was difficult. Harry hoped he could make it, before the whole world found out.

Through all this Hermione was on the sidelines bewildered and getting more and more curious about what was going on with Ron and Harry. She frequently caught them whispering in corners and stopping as soon as they saw her. She was also very worried about Harry’s erratic moods and constant tiredness, and hurt that they were shutting her out. She confronted them over and over again, but to no avail.

‘This is getting silly,’ said Ron to Harry one day after Hermione had once again demanded to know what was going on. ‘We have to tell her before she works it out for herself.’

‘I know,’ said Harry wearily. He had hoped to wait a bit longer, but Hermione’s constant questions were driving him crazy. ‘But not the whole truth, nothing about Snape.’

Ron nodded, he wasn’t happy about lying to Hermione that he was the father, but he understood why Snape’s part in this could not be allowed to get out.

‘We could tell her tomorrow afternoon, we’ve all got a free lesson then.’ Ron suggested.

Harry agreed reluctantly. ‘Okay, but I think we should go down to the lake, there’s less chance of anyone overhearing us there.’ Since Harry’s odd behaviour had started, he had found himself being scrutinised most of the time and he was keen to avoid anyone trying to overhear a very difficult conversation.

******

Snape had also been finding the past few weeks tough going. He bitterly regretted the lack of support he had given Harry that last night. He assumed this was the reason that he no longer sought him out. He almost considered sending a note to Harry asking to see him, but his pride just wouldn’t let him.

*If he wants me he knows where to find me* he told himself over and over again, it almost became his mantra. Still it didn’t stop the fact that rejection hurt like hell.

Dumbledore seemed to know that something was wrong, and every week wordlessly handed Snape a copy of the report on Harry’s health and the progression of the pregnancy. So at least he knew everything was fine in that respect, though it was hard to believe when he saw Harry’s pale face and the dark circles under his eyes.

Whenever Harry caught him staring, he had to quickly look away; he didn’t want him to see the longing in his eyes. God he missed him…

He knew he should be pleased that Ron was obviously being so supportive, but the jealousy that had risen its ugly head when Harry had suggested him as the pseudo father, had never really abated. Despite Harry’s assertion that Ron was in love with Hermione, he frankly saw precious little evidence of it.

*******

Professor Dumbledore sat at his place in the Great Hall and sighed unhappily. Things were not progressing as well as he had hoped. Although he had expressed disapproval to Severus over his involvement with Harry, he had secretly been pleased that two of his favourite people had found happiness together (though their timing could have been better). Now it seemed that the thing that should be bringing them together was actually tearing them apart.

*The idiots need some sense knocked into them* And he was very much tempted to do it himself. But no, for once, the headmaster refused to intervene. He reasoned that this was something they would have to work out for themselves…

Chapter Nine – I’m Already Visualising The Duct Tape Over Your Mouth  
The following afternoon found Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down to the lake, Ron had spoken to Hermione earlier that day promising to tell her everything that was going on. He couldn’t stop the blush at this blatant lie, they weren’t going to tell her everything, they were going to tell her what they needed her to believe.

They sat down on the grass, pulling their books out of their bags to make any casual observer think they were merely studying. Once they had all opened their books, Hermione looked impatiently from Harry to Ron and then back again.

‘So, which one of you is going to tell me what’s happening?’ she asked.

Ron looked at Harry expectantly, they had agreed that Harry should be the one to tell the story.

‘Um…promise you’re not going to freak out?’

‘Harry, I can’t think of anything that could me freak out after spending over six years with you and Ron as my best friends.’

‘Well the truth is the Imgonnahaveababy,’ he said in one garbled breath.

Hermione looked puzzled as she tried to decipher what he had just said and then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the penny dropped.

‘Oh. My. God.’ she gasped. ‘Of course, it all makes sense now!’ The sickness at the beginning of the year, the tiredness and the strange mood swings, but there was one more thing…

‘So who’s the father?’ she asked, turning red as she realised exactly what Harry must have been doing to get pregnant.

Harry glanced at Ron, who hung his head, refusing to look at either of them.

‘Ron?’

‘Yes?’

‘Are you the father?’

‘Yes,’ he mumbled.

‘I didn’t know you were gay!’ Hermione felt incredibly hurt that they had hidden so much from her, she had never thought Ron was gay. In fact she had always thought he liked her, though waiting for him to make a move had obviously been a bad idea.

‘I’m not gay,’ Ron protested fervently, finally managing to look at Hermione.

‘Bisexual then,’ conceded Hermione.

‘I’m not bisexual either, I like girls and only girls…’

Now Hermione was totally confused.

‘What Ron means is that it was all a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened and it won’t happen again.’ Harry explained, trying to make it clear for Ron’s sake. He had screwed up his own lovelife and had no wish to screw up Ron’s.

‘Okay,’ said Hermione slowly. ‘Let me see if I’ve got this right. You and Harry are having a baby together, but you’re not together.’

Both of them nodded.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me before,’ said Hermione, the hurt sounding in her voice. ‘Just how far along are you, Harry?’

‘About three months,’ said Harry quietly. ‘I found out about six weeks ago.’ He was finding it quite peculiar that Hermione seemed more surprised about him and Ron and upset that they hadn’t told her, than the fact that he was male and pregnant. He said as much to her.

‘Well I’ve read about it happening before,’ admitted Hermione. ‘But isn’t it really rare?’

‘Yeah,’ said Harry gloomily. ‘Only four others in history, lucky me…’

‘Who else knows?’

‘Just Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.’ More lies.

‘Well, you’re going to have to tell everyone soon, surely it will start to show before long?’

‘I know, my clothes are already getting pretty tight.’

‘Well there’s expanding charms for that,’ said Hermione confidently. ‘I’ll help you with that.’

‘Thanks,’ said Harry gratefully. He wished he had got up the nerve to tell her earlier, he should have known Hermione would take it all in her stride. ‘So you’re not freaked?’

‘Not really, it’s quite exciting actually! I wonder if I could write a paper on this for history,’ she said thoughtfully. ‘I could get some extra credit…’

‘No way!’ exclaimed both Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked disappointed.

‘There is one thing,’ said Hermione. ‘You really ought to tell Ginny before it becomes common knowledge. She’s going to be awfully upset.’

‘Why?’ asked Harry, both he and Ron looked at Hermione mystified.

‘Because she still likes you, Harry. I told you to tell her you were gay last year when you realised. Just think how upset she’s going to be to find out that and that you’re pregnant by her brother!’

Both Ron and Harry looked dumbstruck, neither had thought of Ginny before now.

‘Oh god, she’s going to be so devastated,’ said Ron with horror.

‘You mean she still likes me?’ said Harry with disbelief. ‘I thought she was dating Colin?’

‘Broke up,’ said Hermione shortly. ‘Neither could cope with the fact that they both worship you.’

‘Hell,’ said Harry vehemently, punching the ground. Everything seemed to get more and more complicated.

‘So how are you feeling now?’ asked Hermione. ‘You’ve been awfully strange the past few weeks.’

‘Actually I’ve been feeling a lot better the past couple of days,’ admitted Harry. ‘Madam Pomfrey said I should after the first trimester.’

‘Well that’s one good thing. At least you should be able to concentrate on your studies now. You must be awfully behind.’

Harry laughed, it was typical that Hermione would be worrying about his schoolwork.

‘Well if that’s everything, can we go back inside?’ said Harry, shivering. ‘It’s pretty cold out here.’

‘I just have one more question,’

Harry groaned, but Hermione was smiling , mischievously.

‘What?’

‘Can I be godmother to the baby?’

‘Only if I can be godfather!’ interrupted Ron.

Hermione looked at him strangely. ‘Ron, you’re the father, you can’t be the godfather!’

‘Oh yeah,’ said Ron weakly. Harry shot him a dirty look.

‘I’d be thrilled if you would be the godmother,’ said Harry, hoping to distract Hermione from Ron’s faux pas. And anyway, he couldn’t think of anyone who would make a better godmother, especially if he wanted to keep this child on the side of good.

‘Brilliant,’ said Hermione looking pleased.

After a few more minutes, Harry once again shivered and they decided to head back indoors, agreeing not to talk about this unless they were positive they were alone. Neither of them had noticed the beetle in the grass only a few feet away from them…

******

The taut, lean body under him moved against him. He loved the little hitch in his breathing every time he thrust into him. Their lips met in a deep, drugged kiss, tongues tasting each other, teeth nipping and teasing. He ran his hand down the quivering muscles, he couldn’t last much longer, it was too good to last. He felt the body below him tense and then the tale tell wetness flood between them. With one final thrust he released himself deep within that willing body. He looked down into those startling green eyes and whispered, ‘I love you, Harry Potter’ and in that moment knew it was true.

Snape woke up sweating, sticky and cursing himself. He hadn’t had a wet dream like that since he was a teenager. He stilled as he remembered the words he had uttered in a place he couldn’t control them. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Did he love the young wizard? The sensible part of his mind told him it was absurd, but the part that still believed in happy endings was screaming ‘yes, yes, yes!’

He knew then that he had to get Harry back…

Chapter Ten – How Many Times Do I Have To Flush Before You Go Away?  
The next day, Snape stopped Harry after Potions. After making sure no one was left he spoke,

‘Harry, I need to speak with you. Will you come to my rooms tonight around eight o’clock?’

Harry looked alarmed.

‘Is there something wrong…?’ he started to ask.

‘No, nothing’s wrong,’ Snape said hastily. ‘Just…please come…’

Harry was startled, he had never heard that pleading note in his lover’s voice before. Slowly he nodded his agreement. Snape looked relieved. Without saying anything more, he swept out of the room leaving a slightly bewildered Harry behind.

Harry spent the rest of the day wondering what was suddenly so urgent. True, he had felt guilty about not even attempting to see Severus over the past few weeks, but then he had said nothing…until now.

For the first time Harry realised he had been avoiding the other man, that his health had not been the real reason he had stayed away. The truth was he didn’t quite know what he wanted from Severus. Did he really love him? Or was it just the excitement and newness of having someone who cared for him?

Harry laughed cynically. He couldn’t help thinking this was a fine time to be having doubts about his choice of lover, after all he was three months pregnant with his child. Harry couldn’t help the warm, tingly feeling he still got every time he thought of the baby. He refused to believe that it could be anything but good, not something that was part of him. He adamantly refused to listen to that part of his conscience that was whispering that the child he was carrying was only half him; the other half was pure Slytherin…

********

Just after eight, Harry made his way down to the dungeons half excited, half scared. He was slightly worried at Ron’s reaction when he had told him where he was going and had had to promise him he’d be back before curfew.

Harry stepped through the portrait entrance.

‘You’re late,’ Snape snapped. He was standing in the middle of the floor and looked like he had been pacing up and down.

Harry looked at his watch,

‘Only by a few minutes!’ he said indignantly. Anyone would think he was late for class.

Snape’s face softened, ‘I’m sorry, I just thought that you might…might not be coming.’

‘I said I would,’ Harry replied, rather stunned that Snape had apologised, let alone admitted to the fact that he was worried he wouldn’t turn up. ‘Now what did you want to see me about?’

Snape swept over to him and pulled him into a rough embrace. ‘This,’ he whispered into his ear before trailing kisses down Harry’s neck. ‘And this.’ He cupped Harry’s arse and pulled him against him so he could feel the arousal pressed against his stomach.

Harry groaned as all the previous doubts flew out of the window. This is where he belonged. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If only he knew that was what his lover wanted as well. Little did he know that the exact same thoughts were going through Snape’s head.

Harry pulled away slightly, gasping. ‘I thought you had something you needed to speak about with me?’

‘Afterwards,’ was the murmured answer, before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

 

Later they lay in bed together, Snape propped up on one elbow watching his lover sleep. So far there were only the faintest of signs that Harry was pregnant; the slight tinge of colour to the skin and a thickening around the waist that was only noticeable because he was so thin everywhere else. He had still not got up the courage to tell Harry how he really felt, not even sure that he should in case he was wrong and Harry didn’t feel the same way. For now he would just enjoy being close to him after such a long absence.

Eventually Harry stirred, bleary green eyes looking around, trying to remember where he was. When it came to him, he sat up suddenly.

‘What’s the time?’ he asked urgently.

‘Nearly ten,’ Snape replied lazily. ‘Plenty of time before you need to go back. I take it you brought your invisibility cloak?’

‘No! I promised Ron I’d be back before curfew.’ Said Harry distractedly, getting off the bed and starting to pull his clothes on. Snape stiffened, but Harry was so busy dressing that he didn’t see his lover’s reaction and so was totally unprepared for what followed.

‘Since when has Weasley been telling you what to do?’ he sneered.

Harry looked up and saw the anger on his face.

‘He was worried about me,’ he protested.

‘Worried? Worried you’d shag your greasy, old potions professor? Has Weasley decided he wants to be a daddy? Am I invading on Weasley property now?’

Harry stood, stunned, at the poisonous venom spewing from his lover’s lips. Suddenly he lost the faint hold he had on his own temper.

‘At least Ron’s there for me. You’ve ignored me for weeks!’

‘You ignored me!’ Snape spat back. ‘You stopped coming here. I had to practically beg you to come here tonight.’

‘I didn’t want to,’ Harry yelled. ‘After the way you treated me last time I was here I needed time to work out if you were what I wanted.’

Snape’s eyes narrowed.

‘And we both know the answer to that one,’ he said, reverting to the dangerously low tone that all students had learnt to fear. ‘So what was tonight about? A goodbye shag? Or was it just a pity fuck?’

‘It was just sex,’ Harry replied in an equally low tone, the green eyes glittering with malice. Wanting – no needing – to hurt the man in front of him. ‘The only thing we seem to have in common.’ Not true! His conscience cried out, but it was too late, the words hung in the air between them.

‘Just get out, Potter. And don’t ever think of coming back.’ Snape said coldly.

Harry finished dressing in silence, his anger and hurt stopping him from telling Snape the truth. Without looking back he strode out of the room, only allowing himself to collapse once he was safely on his own bed, the curtains drawn around him.

*******

The next morning he and Ron were the last ones into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry had spent most of the night crying in Ron’s arms after Ron had seen him run to the dormitory and followed him. As a consequence they had both overslept and had dark rings under their eyes. Also Harry had forgotten to take his morning sickness potion and had suffered the ignominy of throwing up all over the floor. Luckily, barring Ron, his room mates had already left for breakfast. Harry just knew this was not going to be a good day.

His fears were founded when they entered the Great Hall. Harry instantly knew something was wrong. The noise at meals was normally quite loud, but it had been deafening, then when they had walked in it had almost completely stopped with nearly everyone turning to look at them. As they walked to their seats next to Hermione the whispering started up and they received lots of curious stares. Harry shot a glance at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking very pleased with himself, this was definitely not good. Glancing back at his own table he was shocked to see that Ginny was crying.

Hermione greeted them with anxious eyes and just two words, ‘Rita Skeeter’. It was at that point Harry saw the headline of the Daily Prophet:

‘Harry Potter: Gay and Pregnant With Lover’s Child!’

Harry suddenly felt very ill indeed…

Chapter Eleven – I See You’ve Set Aside This Special Time To Humiliate Yourself In Public  
Harry sank down into his seat, holding the copy of the Daily Prophet with a shaking hand; Ron sat down grimly next to him. How much did they know? Skimming through all the flowery prose and shocked indignation, Harry was at least semi-relieved that it stated Ron was the father. Then one detail caught his eye, that his “distraught ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger” had agreed to be godmother to the baby. The only time that had been mentioned was by the lake Harry realised. He groaned and buried his head in his hands, obviously they hadn’t been as alone as he had believed. He remembered how pleased with himself Malfoy had looked when he had entered the room; no doubt his peculiar behaviour this past month had not gone unnoticed and Malfoy had once again colluded with Rita Skeeter.

Unwilling to face the music, but having little choice, Harry slowly brought his head up from his hands. Most of his friends were looking at him with astonishment on their faces; Colin looked shattered. Suddenly his hero had fallen from the ridiculously high pedestal he had put him on. Harry got up his nerve to look at Ginny and saw she had stopped crying, but instead was staring at both him and Ron with a look of betrayal. He chanced a quick glance at the staff table, but the one figure he wanted to see, despite everything, was not there.

‘Is it true?’ Seamus asked bluntly, breaking the silence. Silently Harry nodded his head.

‘You and Ron…?’ words failed. The one thing the article had made a big deal of was Ron’s declaration that he was not gay and would not be standing by Harry, though the wording of the piece made it sound as if Ron had seduced him before harshly dumping him. Harry guessed it would not bring Ron many friends, just like in the fourth year when Rita Skeeter had written so many horrible things about Hermione.

‘We did, but we both realised it was a mistake,’ said Harry quickly. ‘We’re not together and we don’t want to be.’

‘Mum’s going to kill you,’ a small, broken voice said, aimed at Ron.

‘I’m sorry Ginny,’ said Ron speaking for the first time, he looked extremely upset. ‘We were going to tell you soon, honestly.’

Ginny’s face turned an angry red. She stood up.

‘You’re my brother,’ she almost shouted. ‘You should have told me first. I-I can’t believe you’d do this to me! You know how I felt…My own brother…’ With that she ran from the Great Hall, sobbing. Ron made to go after her, but Hermione stopped him.

‘I think it would be best if I speak to her first, explain things,’ she said apologetically, getting up and following the younger girl. Without Hermione’s solid, sensible presence, both boys felt a little more vulnerable.

‘Is that the real reason you gave up Quidditch?’ asked Dean, who now played as the team’s Keeper.

‘Yes,’ Harry replied. ‘Madam Pomfrey insisted.’

Suddenly Harry and Ron found themselves swamped with questions, ranging from when it was due, how it felt to what they planned to do when it was born. They fielded the questions as best they could, but it made Harry realise that he hadn’t really thought that far ahead and had no idea what was going to happen beyond graduation. The baby wasn’t even due until September. What would happen in the Summer holidays? Technically he would no longer be a student at Hogwarts, so would Dumbledore still be able to protect him?

Finally the questions were stopped abruptly by the approach of Professor McGonagall.

‘Isn’t it about time you all got to class?’ she said pointedly. Harry went to get up with the rest of them, but she put a hand on his shoulder. ‘Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you in his office,’ she said, tight-lipped.

Harry watched as his friends left and then followed Professor McGonagall in silence. She did not look happy and Harry thought she was probably quite annoyed that neither he nor Dumbledore had confided in her.

She left him at the gargoyle after giving it the password with an ominous ‘We shall speak later, Mr Potter.’ That was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

He knocked and then entered Dumbledore’s office, Harry couldn’t help but think he looked about as happy as he had the last time Harry had been to his office.

‘This is not good, Mr Potter.’ Dumbledore said in a grave voice. ‘This should not have got out yet and it gives Voldemort far more time to make plans.’

Harry nodded numbly, in the midst of being outed in public, he had almost forgotten the very real threat of Voldemort.

‘At least Severus was not implicated,’ Dumbledore continued. ‘Do you have any idea how Rita Skeeter found out?’

Quickly Harry explained that she was an unregistered animagus and he believed she had been listening in to his conversation.

‘Very interesting, I will have to look into that.’ Was Dumbledore’s only comment.

‘So what happens now?’ Harry asked.

‘I’m afraid you will be confined to school grounds, so no more trips to Hogsmeade. You will also be moved to a private room in Gryffindor Tower.’

‘Why?’ asked Harry, surprised.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

‘I would have thought you would appreciate a little more privacy now that your condition is known. I imagine you do not wish to be stared at more than is necessary.’

Harry blushed, wishing he hadn’t asked. This wasn’t the type of thing he found easy to talk about with anyone, let alone the headmaster.

‘What will happen after graduation?’ Harry anxiously asked the question that had been worrying him since he had thought of it. ‘Will I have to leave Hogwarts?’

‘No, certainly not,’ exclaimed Dumbledore. ‘In fact I’m afraid you’re stuck here for the foreseeable future. I could not trust your safety anywhere else.’

At this Harry was partly relieved, partly alarmed. Though he would be safe, all his friends would be going out in to the world, but he would be stuck here.

‘At least this way Severus will be able to see his child without arousing suspicion,’ the headmaster said, breaking into Harry’s thoughts.

At the mention of his lover’s (ex-lover’s?) name, Harry could not stop the look of anguish that clouded his face.

‘Do I take that look to mean you and Severus are not getting on?’ the older wizard probed gently, his blue eyes looking serious.

‘We…we had a stupid argument yesterday and I think we split up,’ Harry admitted with difficulty.

‘Not the best timing,’ the headmaster commented.

Harry almost laughed, when exactly was it good timing to split up with the person you love?

‘I’m sure you will work it out, I imagine if you think about what you argued about it would be most enlightening.’

Harry looked at him, puzzled. How did Dumbledore know what they had argued about? It always worried him how much the wizard seemed to know.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn, the lack of sleep from the night before catching up with him.

‘I think it would be best if you did not go to lessons today,’ Dumbledore said firmly. ‘It will give things a time to die down.’

Harry nodded his agreement, quite happy to not have to face his classmates again so soon.

‘I believe Professor McGonagall would like a word. Go speak to her and then she can show you your new room.’

 

Harry headed off to his head of house’s office, thankful that everyone appeared to be in class. The talk that he had dreaded with Professor McGonagall had not been as bad as he’d expected. She had expressed her disappointment that he had not confided in her, but had also offered to be there if he needed someone to talk to. Harry was surprised to learn that she had two grown up children and several grandchildren.

Harry was also pleasantly surprised by his new room. It was in a corridor that he could swear had not been there before and it was nearly as big as his dormitory room. It also had its own bathroom and a peaceful view of the lake. It was, of course, decorated in Gryffindor colours and contained a large four poster and a desk to study at. As expected, the elves had already transferred all his belongings and after a perfunctionary check that they had not forgotten anything, Harry sank onto the soft bed and fell into the deep sleep of the truly exhausted.

 

Harry woke up around lunchtime feeling a bit more cheerful, especially when he discovered lunch had appeared on the desk and after lunch he even decided to do some of his homework.

Several hours later there was a knock on his door.

‘Come in,’ he called, and was not surprised to see Hermione and Ron. Ron looked exhausted and Harry guiltily realised that he must have bared the brunt of most of the questions and taunts. Plus Harry had kept him awake most of the night. Acting on impulse, Harry got up and hugged his best friend. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered in his ear. When Harry let go of Ron he caught a strange expression on Hermione’s face that he couldn’t interpret.

‘So what do you think of my room?’ Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood.

‘I think that you’re a lucky sod!’ exclaimed Ron enviously. ‘ I can’t believe Dumbledore gave you your own room.’

‘He thought it would be best,’ Harry said.

They continued talking for quite a while, Hermione had also brought him all his homework and her notes to copy which she insisted on explaining to him. Some time later Hermione left saying she had to go and find Ginny, who was still not speaking to Ron.

About ten minutes after Hermione had gone, they suddenly heard a scrabbling at the door. Puzzled, Harry went over and opened it to reveal a large black dog.

‘Snuffles!’ cried Harry joyfully, thrilled to see his godfather after such a long time. Quickly Harry closed the door and set a locking and silencing charm (he was not going to be caught out again!). When he turned around, Sirius had already transformed, but instead of greeting his godson he was staring at Ron with a deadly look.

‘Ronald Weasley,’ he growled. ‘I should have killed you in the Shrieking Shack when I had the chance!’

Ron shrank back as Sirius advanced menacingly towards him…

Now that is a cliff-hanger of the truly evil variety! What will Harry do? (I know, but you’ll have to wait!)

 

Chapter Twelve – Everybody Is Somebody Else’s Weirdo  
Severus Snape was absent-mindedly straightening the potion bottles in his classroom whilst he restlessly flitted around it. It was something he often did when he was thinking…and he had a lot to think about. It worried him greatly that the Daily Prophet had found out about Harry, not only was it far too soon, but it couldn’t have come at a worse time for him and Harry.

Snape bitterly regretted the words he had spoken in anger, realising too late that his jealousy had pushed Harry away. The harsh words from both had erected a wall between them that would be difficult to breach and now everyone would be watching Harry more than usual, making any relationship between them hard to keep secret.

*That’s if he’ll ever speak to me again…* he thought with trepidation.

******

‘No, stop it!’ shouted Harry, dashing between Ron and Sirius and pressing a hand on Sirius’ chest to stop his advance on Ron.

‘Why should I?’ snarled Sirius. ‘I’ve read what he’s done to you. Have you any idea what danger he’s put you in? You’ll be at the top of Voldemort’s hit list now.’

‘I was never far down it anyway,’ Harry dryly pointed out, trying to calm Sirius down. He knew his godfather had quite a temper, but he never thought he would blame it all on Ron.

Suddenly Sirius pushed Harry to the side and with a couple of steps was holding Ron by the shoulders, shaking him so his head banged up against the wall.

‘You’ll regret ever setting eyes on my godson! If I had my wand I’d hex you into oblivion.’

Ron was starting to go green, unable to get away from the much stronger Sirius. Harry had to do something drastic…

‘Ron’s not the father!’ he yelled.

There was a stunned silence. Sirius let go of Ron who slumped to the floor, and turned to face Harry.

‘Are you just saying that to stop me hurting him?’ he asked suspiciously.

‘No!’ said Harry, desperate to convince. ‘I asked Ron to pretend he was because it’s too dangerous for people to find out who the real father is.’

‘Then who is it?’ demanded Sirius.

‘I’m not going to tell you,’ Harry replied quietly.

‘Why not? I’m your family, I deserve to know.’

‘I don’t want you to hurt him.’ If he reacted this badly when he thought it was Ron, god knows what he’d do if he knew it was Snape.

‘I don’t see why you have to get Ron to pretend. Who the hell could it be that would make it so dangerous?’ Sirius spoke half to himself and Harry could almost see him turning over all the possibilities in his mind. Suddenly his face darkened and Harry was filled with panic.

‘It’s not Draco Malfoy, is it?’ he growled.

Harry very nearly burst out laughing, and for a split second he was tempted to say it was. At least that would get Malfoy off his back. However the downside would be his godfather sent back to Azkaban for a crime he did commit.

‘No, definitely not Malfoy,’ said Harry with a smile at the absurdness of it.

‘Are you sure?’ said Sirius uncertainly. ‘He fits what you said and you mention him all the time in your letters.’

‘Malfoy is an insufferable prat and I’m almost certain he was who tipped off Rita Skeeter. There's a lot of things I’d like to do to Draco Malfoy, but shagging him is definitely not one of them.’ Harry shuddered at the thought.

‘Then who…?’

‘I told you, I can’t tell you.’

Ron got unsteadily to his feet, rubbing his head where Sirius had banged it against the wall.

‘Why don’t you tell him, Harry?’ Ron said bitterly. ‘He’s been such a bastard to you it would serve him right.’

Sirius looked at Ron sharply and then at Harry.

‘Is that true?’ he demanded. ‘Has this mystery man been hurting you?’

‘We’re just going through a bad patch,’ admitted Harry. Ron snorted.

‘Harry, he dumped you! Why can’t you just admit the greasy git used you.’

All the colour drained from Sirius’ face.

‘Greasy git?’ he repeated with a dazed voice. ‘Please tell me that’s not who I think it is.’ He looked pleadingly at Harry. Ron had clapped a hand over his mouth realising what he had given away.

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry said in a shaky voice.

‘It is Snape, isn’t it?’

Harry nodded, a look of terror shrouding his face.

‘I’m going to kill him!’ bellowed Sirius, heading for the door. Luckily Harry’s locking charm prevented him from opening it. ‘Let me out!’ he demanded, glaring at Harry.

‘No,’ said Harry firmly. ‘I’m not letting you out until you promise not to hurt him and not to tell anyone.’

‘Why do you care?’ he growled. ‘Ron said he dumped you.’

‘We had an argument,’ Harry said defiantly. ‘We both said things we didn’t mean. It doesn’t stop me from loving him.’

‘Loving him?’ said Sirius in disbelief. ‘How could you possibly love Snape? He’s more than double your age, bad tempered, miserable and bloody ugly!’

‘You don’t know him,’ said Harry quietly.

‘We went to school together for seven years, of course I know him.’

‘And in all that time, and since you’ve been working together in the Order, did you ever have a normal conversation with him? One that didn’t consist of you two sniping at each other?’

For the first time Sirius looked unsure of himself. ‘I’m sure we must have,’ he said uncertainly.

‘I doubt it. When you look at Severus all you see is the Slytherin you hate. Even when you found out that you were on the same side, you still couldn’t even be civil to him. Yes, I’m the first to admit he can be a surly bastard when he wants to be, but he can be kind and considerate and I know he’s a good person.’

Sirius just stared at Harry for a moment.

‘When did you grow up?’ he finally whispered.

‘I had to grow up, Voldemort wants to kill me. It tends to make you take life more seriously.’

‘I’m sorry, Harry,’ said Sirius looking truly repentant. ‘I’ve been treating you like a child, but you’re not anymore.’

‘So will you give me your word that you won’t hurt Severus and you won’t tell anyone else?’ Harry asked.

‘I promise,’ said his godfather reluctantly. ‘Though I can’t understand what you see in Snape.’

‘Sometimes I don’t know myself,’ Harry admitted with a forlorn smile.

‘Um, can I go now?’ said Ron, interrupting. ‘My head hurts and I think I need to lie down…’

Sirius looked at Ron guiltily.

‘I’m really sorry,’ he said. ‘I guess I should try and control my temper.’

‘That would be good,’ said Ron wryly.

Harry got out his wand and unlocked the door.

‘I guess I’ll see you at dinner,’ murmured Harry apologetically to Ron.

‘Sure,’ said Ron. ‘See you later.’

Harry watched Ron go down the corridor, wondering just exactly what he had got his best friend into. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

‘Would you like to talk about it?’

Harry looked up gratefully into the concerned, but loving, face of his godfather.

‘Yeah, that would be good.’

*****

Sirius sat in silence whilst he digested all what Harry had told him about the past few months. How they had got together, what he had discovered about his pregnancy and his lover’s irrational jealousy of Ron.

‘So Snape believes this baby could become a dark witch or wizard?’

Harry nodded. ‘I think it’s because of his past that it worries him, but even if that’s not certain, it’s fairly definite that it will be a very powerful. In fact…’ Harry hesitated and looked a bit embarrassed.

‘Go on,’ prompted Sirius.

‘I know it will sound silly, but recently I think I can feel the power and it’s filtering through into me. Some spells I used to have trouble with I can do easily now and some of the simpler spells tend to have a lot more kick than I intend.’

‘What do the books say about the previous wizards who were pregnant?’

‘Not much,’ said Harry. ‘All they tend to concentrate on is how the combined magic could kill us both.’

‘What do Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore say about it?’

‘You’re the first person I’ve mentioned it to, I’ve only really noticed it in the past couple of days.’

‘Well I definitely think you should tell them, it should be investigated,’ said Sirius seriously.

‘Okay,’ replied Harry. ‘So what do you think I should do about Severus?’

‘I think you should leave the greasy bastard alone.’

‘Sirius!’

‘Sorry,’ Sirius apologised. ‘It’s just an immediate reaction to Snape. But I honestly think you should give it a while, make sure he’s what you really want.’

‘He is what I really want,’ Harry said firmly.

‘And does he want you?’

‘I don’t know,’ said Harry, looking quite depressed. ‘He’s not the best at communicating his feelings.’

‘Oh, Harry,’ Sirius said, going over and hugging his godson. ‘I’m sure you’ll be able to work it out.’ Secretly Sirius resolved that as soon as possible he would go and see Snape. Someone needed to set him straight and as Harry’s only family, the duty fell to him…

Chapter Thirteen – I Don’t Have An Attitude Problem, You Have A Perception Problem  
Snape started when the proximity wards to his rooms alerted him to someone’s presence. For a brief moment his heart jumped as he immediately thought of Harry, only to be instantly dismissed by his common sense reminding him that he had keyed Harry to the wards months ago.

Next he heard a faint scratching noise. Wand out, he cautiously approached the door and opened it slightly. The next thing he saw was a muzzle pushing its way through the gap. Instantly Snape knew who this had to be and he tried to slam the door shut, but too late as Sirius transformed and shoved his foot in to stop it closing.

‘Go away, Black,’ snarled Snape.

‘No I won’t,’ hissed Sirius. ‘You’ll let me in unless you want your dirty little secret known to the entire world!’

Snape froze. Surely Harry wouldn’t have told him? Then he remembered how difficult Harry found it to lie to anyone, let alone those closest to him.

Keeping a close grip on his wand, he warily opened the door the rest of the way. Despite this he never even saw the punch coming and was only aware of it when it connected with his chin and threw him halfway across the room.

Glaring, he sat rubbing his aching jaw.

‘What the hell was that for?’ he demanded. *As if I don’t know*

‘That was for fucking my godson and then for fucking him around.’ Sirius said harshly.

‘I’m glad to see your language is as elegant as ever,’ Snape retorted sourly, getting up and heading to his potions cabinet. Selecting a healing potion he drank it in one gulp, instantly feeling the swelling going down and the pain lessening.

‘If that was the only reason you came here tonight, you can leave now.’

‘Actually that wasn’t the reason I came to see you at all, it’s just the usual reaction I get to seeing you. This time I found it impossible to rein in. I actually came here to talk about Harry.’

Putting the bottle down, Snape sat down in his armchair, ungraciously gesturing for Sirius to sit down as well.

Sirius took a seat and stared at the other wizard.

‘I have no idea what Harry sees in you,’ he muttered.

‘Nor do I,’ Snape offered dryly. He settled back in his armchair. ‘So exactly why and what did Harry tell you?’

‘Harry told me to stop me banging young Ron’s head against the wall,’ Sirius replied wryly. ‘I was quite upset with him as I believed he was responsible for Harry’s condition and putting him in even more danger.’

Snape couldn’t help the smirk.

‘I would have liked to have seen that,’ he murmured half to himself. The image of a terrified Ron and a livid Sirius a pleasing picture in his head.

‘Yes, Harry told me you don’t seem to appreciate what Ron’s doing to save your hide.’ Sirius baited. Snape rose with alacrity.

‘I don’t trust that boy,’ Snape snapped. ‘He’s always fawning over Harry.’

‘Oh my god,’ Sirius said, eyes opening wide. ‘You really are jealous!’

‘Nonsense,’ he replied angrily. ‘I just wish he’d keep his hands off my…’ he stopped abruptly.

‘Your what?’ asked Sirius, some of his malevolence resurfacing. ‘Harry’s not your anything. He told me how cold you’ve been and that last night you finished with him. Just tell me Snape, what exactly do you want with Harry? Do you give a damn about him, or do you just fuck any willing student?’

‘My feelings towards Harry are none of your business,’ Snape replied icily. ‘And I resent the implication that I have acted improperly with any of my other students.’

‘Then why Harry?’ Sirius asked exasperatedly.

*Because he is Harry. Because I love him. Because without him life is cold and grey* was what he thought.

‘As I’ve said, that is none of your business.’ Was what he said.

‘Of course it’s my business!’ cried Sirius. ‘I’m the closest thing to family that he has and he’s hurt and confused and I just want him to be happy even if that means accepting you…’ he finished helplessly, throwing his hands in the air and feeling totally out of his depth.

‘I doubt that it will ever come to that. As Harry told you, we are no longer together and it will be best for him if it stays that way.’ *No matter how much I want to be with him*

‘Loath though I am to admit it, I have to agree with you. Harry is far better off without you, though he doesn’t seem to see it that way.’ Sirius got up and started prowling around the room restlessly. ‘But we’re not talking about just the two of you any more, we’re talking about a third party, an innocent party. Do you really want this child to grow up not knowing who you are?’

‘There’s little choice,’ Snape said tiredly. ‘If Voldemort knew…’

‘Screw Voldemort!’ interrupted Sirius heatedly. ‘What do you want?’ *Please tell me you want nothing to do with either of them so I have an excuse to hit you again*

No reply came from the man sitting tensely in the chair. Sirius’ restless eyes fell on a pile of papers on the desk with Harry’s name on. Curious, he quickly scanned the top one and then flicked through the rest of them. They appeared to be medical reports.

‘What are you doing with reports on Harry’s health?’ Sirius asked suspiciously.

Snape glanced up and for a moment their eyes locked. In them Sirius saw a vulnerability he had never seen before.

‘Albus seems to think I should be kept informed of their well-being,’ he replied in a tight voice. Sirius looked at the papers again. They had the creased, crumpled look of articles that had been read over and over again and their very position at the front of the desk intimated that they had been looked at recently.

*Oh shit, the greasy git really does care* Sirius realised with dismay. Against his will he began to feel sorry for the other wizard who truly believed Harry was better off without him and had to watch whilst someone else publicly acknowledged his baby as their own. All these years he had believed the potions master was incapable of any of the finer feelings, but now he was faced with the fact that he could and did feel things deeply and was suffering greatly. The only thing he had to comfort him were a few pathetic pieces of parchment. Abruptly he put them down.

‘I think I’d better go,’ Sirius said weakly. This was all too much for him to assimilate now, he needed time to think.

‘I think that would be a good idea,’ Snape replied stiffly.

Without a backward glance he left Snape’s chambers, transforming back to dog form as soon as he was back in the corridor. He had promised Harry he would stay in the area for a few days, in which case he needed to see Dumbledore.

Decision made, he headed for the headmaster’s office…

******

‘So I really don’t get it at all,’ Sirius finished exasperatedly, looking at the headmaster for guidance. ‘Harry loves Snape, Snape’s obviously cares deeply for Harry and yet all they do is argue and hide from each other.’

Dumbledore looked at the frustrated man opposite him with amusement. He had assumed the animagus would be vehemently against his godson and his nemesis being involved, but he actually seemed more worried about Harry’s happiness and, even to some extent, Snape’s.

‘I’m sure they’ll work it out in the end,’ said Dumbledore soothingly.

Sirius immediately looked suspicious.

‘Albus, you love to get involved in this sort of thing, I can’t believe you’re staying out of this!’

Dumbledore looked serious for a moment.

‘I firmly believe this is something they need to sort out for themselves. I don’t think any interference would be appreciated. In fact if Harry hears about your visit to Severus, he’ll probably be most upset with you.’

‘For the talking to him or the hitting him?’ Sirius asked sardonically.

‘Ironically, I think he would be more upset that you were discussing him.’

‘So, I’ve just got to leave them to muddle along?’

‘I think that would be best,’ replied Dumbledore calmly.

‘Okay,’ Sirius replied resignedly. With that discussion over, they turned to a more serious subject.

‘So do you really believe that this baby could be a dark wizard?’ he asked the elder wizard.

‘There’s no certainty at this stage,’ he replied. ‘I firmly believe that a good upbringing can be a large factor. I have often wondered what would have happened to Tom Riddle if he’d had two loving parents.’

‘But then look at Harry,’ argued Sirius. ‘He had a terrible upbringing with that wizard-hating muggle family and yet you couldn’t find a soul with more goodness than his. And yet Pettigrew had a wonderful, loving family and look how he turned out!’

‘Peter is weak, Harry is strong.’ Dumbledore replied simply. ‘That is not the issue in this matter.’

‘Then what is?’

‘I think we will have to wait and see,’ was the cryptic answer.

Sirius sighed, sensing this was the best he was going to get out of the headmaster.

‘Anyway, as to Harry’s request for you to stay in the area. I think as long as you stay as Snuffles most of the time it will be okay if you stay in Harry’s room. I will add another bedroom on for you. It might be a good idea for Harry to have some extra protection until we find out Voldemort’s reaction to the news.’

Sirius nodded gratefully and thanked the headmaster.

‘There is just one thing I request,’ the headmaster continued as Sirius got up to leave. Sirius looked at him enquiringly. ‘If you feel the urge to hit my potions master again will you at least count to ten first?’ The blue eyes twinkled merrily.

‘I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything!’ was the amused reply as Sirius took his leave.

It was only as he was padding back down the corridor that he realised that he had forgotten to mention Harry’s increased powers to Dumbledore. Shrugging his shoulders – at least mentally – he resolved to make sure Harry told him at the earliest possible opportunity…

Chapter Fourteen – The More Crap You Put Up With, The More Crap You Are Going To Get  
The next day rose bright and sunny, and as Harry awoke, he felt a lot more cheerful, given the circumstance, than he should do. He was thrilled that Dumbledore had agreed that Sirius could stay for a while, though a part of him acknowledged that if he and Severus ever managed to get back together, Sirius could make life very difficult. He had no idea that Sirius had already been to see him and if not happy about Harry’s choice of lover, he at least understood that they cared deeply for each other. In fact, it seemed to Sirius that he was the only one who really saw what they meant to each other. He was deeply fighting the urge to lock them in a room together until they had a candid talk.

At breakfast Harry got a fair amount of stares and enquiries, though a lot of them were regarding the big, black dog that was following him around. Harry quickly explained that Dumbledore had brought him in as extra protection. He couldn’t help the twinkle in his eye as he explained that the dog was extremely vicious and if they valued their limbs, they’d best not try stroking him.

The veracity of his speech was helped by the fact that Ron had gone as white as a sheet and looked absolutely terrified. Hermione looked on with interest as she, of course, knew the real identity of the dog and thought she knew why Ron was looking so scared.

‘What’s his name?’ asked Dean.

‘Snuffles,’

There was a small wave of laughter which was abruptly stilled when the dog growled deeply and regarded Dean intently. Harry couldn’t help overhearing Dean say to Seamus, ‘I swear that dog’s got a stare as evil as Snape’s!’ which made him smile. He couldn’t wait to tell Severus that; his smile instantly faded when he remembered they weren’t talking. Of their own accord his eyes wandered to the top table, but once again he was missing. Harry sighed, it was obvious that he was avoiding him, but at least he could comfort himself with the fact that he had Potions today.

His train of thought was distracted by the arrival of the owl post. He was surprised to discover that Hedwig was among them, fairly weighed down by a huge sack of mail for him. He guessed they were in response to the article in the Daily Prophet yesterday.

Just then another owl entered the Great Hall, trailing a ream of smoke and clutching an ominous red letter. A Howler! Harry mentally prepared himself for it to land on his plate. However the bird flew past him and dropped it neatly onto Ron’s. For the second time that morning Ron went white. With trembling fingers he opened it only to hear the unmistakable tone of Mrs Weasley.

‘RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GET POOR LITTLE HARRY PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU?!? DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT YOUR POOR SISTER?!? AND THEN TO SAY YOU AREN’T GOING TO STAND BY HIM!!! DON’T THINK YOU’RE GOING TO GET OUT OF IT THAT EASILY YOUNG MAN!!! YOU’VE MADE YOUR BED AND YOU SHALL LIE ON IT!!! IF YOU AND HARRY AREN’T ENGAGED BY THE END OF THE WEEK I’LL BE UP THERE MYSELF TO FIND OUT WHY NOT!!!’

After the Howler disintegrated there was a deafening silence. Ginny had gone red and looked close to tears again and Ron looked as if he wished he were a girl and could get away with crying in public!

Suddenly there was a crash of noise as everyone started talking excitedly at once. Harry groaned and wondered if things could get any worse. Marry Ron! He knew Mrs Weasley pretty well by now and once she determined on a course of action it was nearly impossible to stop her. He looked down at Snuffles and got the distinct impression that he was sniggering – no mean achievement for a dog – so it didn’t seem he was going to get any sympathy there!

‘So what the hell are we going to do?’ asked Ron frantically. ‘I don’t want to marry you!’

‘Well I don’t want to marry you either,’ said Harry. ‘I guess we’d better see what Dumbledore thinks. I don’t think Snuffles is going to be any help.’ He glared down at the dog, who did best to look as if he would never laugh at his godson’s predicament, no matter how funny he found it.

‘Well we’ve got a pretty full day what with double potions this afternoon,’ Ron grimaced. ‘So we won’t be able to see him until tonight.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Harry reassured Ron. ‘We’ve got a week until your mother descends on us and by that time I’m sure Dumbledore will have come up with a solution.’

*****

Severus Snape sat in his chambers eating a lonely breakfast unaware of the drama unfolding upstairs. It was incredibly childish of him to be hiding from Harry like this, but Potions class would be soon enough to face him. His conversation with Black had made him realise a few things, and now he had to tell Harry exactly what he had decided…

*****

All morning and all through lunch Ron would not let go of the subject of his mother’s ultimatum and Harry was almost glad when Potions class rolled around, knowing that Ron wouldn’t dare speak of the subject in front of Snape.

Exactly on time, Snape swept into the classroom and managed to conduct the entire lesson without looking at, or speaking to, Harry once. Harry almost wished for the return of the snide comments! The Slytherin’s looked particularly confused, they had looked forward to a repeat of the fourth year when Snape had embarrassed him hideously with what had been written about him. Now he had the perfect ammunition and wasn’t using it. Draco Malfoy looked particularly disgruntled; he had barely slept the night before what with imagining the remarks his revered head of house would come out with. He hazarded a guess that the big, black dog watching Snape’s every move was putting him off, that or Dumbledore’d had a word knowing Snape’s propensity to make Harry as miserable as possible. Draco sighed, it was turning out to be a very boring lesson indeed after all the anticipation.

He completely missed the tense undercurrent.

Luckily so did the rest of the class.

After the lesson, Harry managed to dawdle behind, having briefed Ron and Sirius earlier that he needed to speak to Snape alone. Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but Ron pulled her on.

Harry slowly went to the front of the class where Snape was sitting at his desk eyeing him warily.

‘What do you want, Potter?’ he asked, but there was little venom in his voice. Encouraged, Harry spoke,

‘I wanted to apologise. I said some terrible things the other night. I didn’t mean any of them, I guess it was my hormones…’ he smiled slightly.

‘I’m afraid I can’t give that excuse for my behaviour,’ Snape said dryly. ‘I shouldn’t have lost my temper and said those things either.’

Harry’s mouth dropped open. For the second time in his life, Snape had apologised to him!

‘Does…does that mean things are okay between us?’ Harry asked timidly, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Snape looked grave and sad.

‘No Harry, things aren’t okay between us. The other night shows just how fragile this…this relationship is. And now with you once again in the spotlight, everyone will be watching your every move and we would have to be even more discreet. Therefore I believe it would be best if we didn’t see each other any more.’

Harry stared in disbelief. This was so much worse than words said in anger. This seemed far more real…and permanent.

‘And what about this?’ he asked, grabbing Snape’s hand and placing it on his stomach. ‘What about this life we’ve created? Don’t you care?’

‘Of course I care,’ Snape said softly, reluctantly letting his hand fall from the two most important things in his life. ‘But I refuse to believe that any child wouldn’t be better off with another father…even Weasley.’ Much as it pained him to admit it.

‘I. Don’t. Want. Ron.’ Harry said through gritted teeth. ‘I want you.’

‘From what I have heard you may not have much choice in the matter. Molly Weasley is a force to be reckoned with.’

‘Please don’t give up on us so easily,’ Harry begged. ‘We can still make it work.’

‘Harry, life is conspiring against us. It’s not to be. Please just accept that and go.’ He tried to sound harsh, but his voice wouldn’t cooperate and it sounded more like a desperate plea. A brush of soft lips across his own took him by surprise, but was gone in an instant.

‘Gryffindors don’t give up,’ Harry whispered before hurrying out of the room.

As he watched Harry walk out of his life, Snape wondered whether he had just done the cleverest or stupidest thing of his life. It had certainly been the hardest…

With a heavy heart, Harry made his way to dinner, Snuffles at his side. He had never heard such a defeated tone in Severus’ voice before and despite his promise that he would not give up on them, he feared it would be an uphill battle just to get him to speak to him again.

Dinner went past in a blur, Snape was not there which was what Harry had expected. Ron gave him a few questioning glances, but Harry shook his head slightly, indicating he didn’t want to talk about it. Eventually Harry saw Dumbledore leave the Great Hall and he and Ron followed him, Snuffles at their heels.

‘I take it this is about your mother’s letter?’ Dumbledore said looking at Ron once they were all settled in his office and Sirius was back in human form.

‘What do we do, Professor?’ Ron asked desperately. ‘You know what my mum’s like.’

‘Well, as far as I can see there is only one solution to this,’ Dumbledore replied. Both Ron and Harry looked hopeful. ‘You will have to go along with your mother’s wishes.’

‘What?!?’ Ron gasped.

‘I think you and Harry should get engaged.’ Dumbledore looked on in amusement at the look of horror on all three faces.

*And perhaps that will give Severus the push he needs* he thought smugly. It had been a stroke of genius of his to put the idea into Molly Weasley’s head. He was positive that Severus would never let Harry marry Ron and the only way he could prevent it is if he admitted his true feelings, plus anyone doubting that Ron was the father would surely be convinced by the engagement. A perfect plan indeed…

Chapter Fifteen – Tell Me What You Need And I’ll Tell You How To Get Along Without It  
‘Well that was unexpected,’ said Harry as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower after their discussion with Dumbledore.

‘That’s an understatement!’ exclaimed Ron. ‘I can’t believe we’re going along with this.’

‘Well Dumbledore didn’t exactly give us a lot of choice. Honestly this day just gets worse and worse,’ replied Harry glumly. Ron looked at him sympathetically.

‘So do you want to talk about what Snape said, I guess it wasn’t what you wanted to hear?’ Ron asked.

Harry looked around and saw there were several other students in hearing range.

‘I’ll tell you about it when we get back to my room,’ Harry said cautiously. Ron nodded in understanding and they walked in silence until they were in Harry’s room and he had cast a silencing spell.

‘Do you want me to go?’ Sirius asked, having changed back to human form. ‘If you want to talk about Snape in private.’

‘No, it’s okay,’ reassured Harry. ‘You might as well hear what he said.’

Trying to keep his voice as unemotional as possible, he told them of their brief encounter. When he had finished, there was a moment of silence, before he found himself enveloped in a hug. What surprised him was it was Ron rather than Sirius, though he accepted the comfort gratefully.

‘Thanks,’ he said quietly. ‘I think I needed that.’

Sirius watched the two of them with a thoughtful expression on his face, but kept the bizarre idea that had sprung to his mind to himself. Things were complicated enough. Instead he responded to what Harry had told him Snape has said.

‘I hate to say this, but I think Snape is right,’ he finally said. ‘It is too dangerous for you to keep on seeing him at the moment. I’m not just talking about the risk it puts Snape at, but the fact that - no offence Ron – this baby probably seems a lot less of a threat being a Weasley than being a Snape. I’m sure you’re a very good wizard Ron, but Snape is very powerful, much as I hate to admit it, and I don’t think either side would be too pleased if they found out.’

Harry looked at his godfather doubtfully.

‘Are you saying that my own side might see this baby as a threat?’

‘It’s a possibility,’ Sirius said gravely. ‘The history is there for anyone who can be bothered to look.’

Ron stood between them frowning.

‘What the hell are you two talking about?’ he asked. ‘Why would our side think this kid could be a threat? I got the impression that it will be pretty powerful, but surely they should be pleased about that.’

Sirius looked at Harry in disbelief.

‘You haven’t told him, have you?’ Harry, white-faced, shook his head. ‘Well I think it’s about time you did.’ Sirius said firmly. ‘I’ll leave you to it.’ And with that he headed off to his own room.

Ron looked at Harry expectantly. Slowly, and with much hesitation, Harry explained about Grindelwald and Morgana. Afterwards Ron just stared until he broke the silence with;

‘Why didn’t you tell me before?’ That he was hurt that Harry had not confided this part to him was palpable in his tone.

‘At first I didn’t know and then when Severus told me I didn’t really believe it and by the time I accepted it as a possibility I didn’t really want to discuss it. Besides…I didn’t want to give you a reason to hate me…’

‘I could never hate you,’ said Ron in choked voice. ‘It’s not like you wanted this to happen or that you have a choice whether this child is good or bad.’

Harry looked hopeful.

‘Do…do you think you could forgive me for not telling you before?’

‘Of course! Anyway I don’t believe for one moment that this kid will be like those other two, not with you as a father.’

‘Thank you,’ said Harry quietly, overwhelmed by how understanding Ron was being. ‘You know, I’m not sure what I would have done without you these past couple of months.’

‘That’s what’s friends are for,’ said Ron solemnly, before his face broke into a smile as he thought of something. ‘Of course, maybe I should say fiancé now!’

Harry couldn’t help a small smile even as he said. ‘I can’t believe you can joke about that! This isn’t exactly going to help you and Hermione.’

Once again Ron frowned.

‘Me and Hermione? Jeez Harry, you really ought to pay attention to what’s going on around you. I know you’ve got a lot on your mind but surely you noticed that Hermione’s not been around so much the past couple of weeks?’

‘I thought she was in the library,’ replied Harry, puzzled.

‘More like the greenhouses! She’s been dating Justin Finch-Fletchley for the past two weeks.’

‘Oh Ron! I’m so sorry…’ Harry said in dismay.

‘Don’t be,’ Ron assured him. ‘Hermione and I had a long talk about a month ago and we realised that we were good friends, but that’s it.’

‘You never said!’ exclaimed Harry. Slightly put out that his two best friends had kept this from him.

‘We all keep secrets,’ Ron said mildly, but pointedly.

‘Point taken,’ Harry replied with a smile. ‘But can we both promise to not keep secrets from each other any more.’

‘Agreed,’ said Ron.

They gravely shook hands on it.

‘So what were all those letters about this morning?’ asked Ron brightly, trying to lighten the mood.

‘Do you know, I forgot all about them.’ Harry had just dumped them in his room after breakfast and with all that had happened, not given them another thought. He went over to the sack of mail and tipped the letters over his bed. He and Ron then spent the best part of an hour sorting through them.

‘Well that makes twelve marriage proposals, eight from men, four from women; five death threats, two for you, three for me; and nine couples wanting to adopt the baby. Not bad going for one day! Makes you wonder what tomorrow’s going to bring.’ finished Harry with a grin.

‘I can’t believe you found those bizarre letters so funny,’ said Ron.

‘Frankly it’s either laugh or cry and I really don’t want to start on the second option…I’m not sure I’d be able to stop.’ From the look on his face, Ron knew he was telling nothing but the plain truth.

‘Yeah, it’s been a rough day,’ agreed Ron. ‘And now I need to do my homework. Do you want to go to the library?’

‘No, I think I’ll stay here. I think I need a nap before I start on my homework.’ Harry couldn’t prevent a huge yawn.

‘Sure,’ said Ron good-naturedly. ‘I guess I’ll see you later…or tomorrow.’

‘Yep,’ said Harry sleepily, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

Ron looked for a moment before quietly closing the door…

 

Chapter Sixteen – Needing Someone Is Like Needing A Parachute, If He Isn’t There The First Time, Chances Are You Won’t Be Needing Him Again  
The next few weeks went by with little incident. Easter came and went in a haze of frantic studying from the fifth and seventh years as the OWLs and NEWTs drew ever closer.

Harry’s life seemed to consist of going to lessons, eating and then studying all evening interspersed with the now twice-weekly trips to the infirmary for his check-up. Through all of this he tried to ignore the dull ache that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his heart, as he heeded Sirius’ words, and did not try any extra-curricular contact with his lover.

He only ever saw Snape in class and at meals in the Great Hall and never once spotted him outside of this, which he found strange after all being able to barely take a step without him appearing for the past six and a half years. Obviously whatever strange sense that let Snape know exactly where he was, was now helping him avoid the younger wizard.

The NEWT exams were scheduled for the first two weeks in June, and despite the problems he’d had in the early stages of his pregnancy, Harry was well ahead on his studies and confident he would do well. The extra power he now found he had was a great help in subjects like Transfiguration and Charms and the interest he had developed in Potions at Christmas had not abated, despite the reluctance of the Potions master to even meet his eye.

Snape’s reluctance to look at Harry was mainly due to the fact that Harry was now obviously pregnant; the robes doing nothing to hide the soft swell of his stomach. Every time he saw him it made him feel bitter that due to the circumstances he could not be there for Harry or their child. Instead he had to watch Ron Weasley fawn all over Harry, and since their engagement had been announced – another bitter blow – this seemed to have got even worse.

It was pure accident that Snape was there the first time the baby kicked. It was in the middle of Potions when Harry had suddenly dropped the vial whose contents he had just been about to add to his cauldron, and clutched his stomach with a stunned expression on his face.

‘Something the matter, Mr Potter?’ he had enquired, his sharp tone hiding the icy fear that had gripped him at the thought that something might be wrong.

‘Nothing sir,’ Harry had quickly assured him, knowing he was worried. ‘It’s just that…that the baby kicked…for the first time.’ He put a quiet emphasis on the word ‘first’ that Snape knew was just for him.

Immediately the Gryffindor’s swarmed around Harry, chattering excitedly and wanting to feel this little miracle. The Slytherin’s looked on in disgust, though Snape could see a hint of envy in some of their faces that they had to pretend indifference; that they could not rush over and feel for themselves. Snape knew exactly how they felt…

Snape had only recollected himself when he realised Draco was staring at him impatiently, waiting for him to bring the class to order. Automatically he curled his lip into a sneer.

‘Mr Potter,’ he had said icily. ‘Once again you have disrupted my class, ten points from Gryffindor. And that will be another ten points for each student not back at their own desk in the next five seconds.’

This had the required effect and the lesson soon returned to normal.

Later, when they were all deeply immersed in a particularly tricky part of the concoction, Snape had found himself irresistibly drawn to Harry’s desk. The potion was perfect, he expected no less, and slightly further along than the rest of the class, again what he expected, as this was one of the potions they had worked on at Christmas. He saw Harry’s face give a little jump and, realising what this meant, couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pressing a tentative hand on his stomach. Immediately a soft, warm hand covered his own, pressing it more firmly against his abdomen until he felt a ripple. Quickly he had slipped his hand away, looking around to make sure no one had seen his moment of weakness. He was relieved to see that everyone was still concentrating on their potions.

He risked a glance at Harry who had a small smile playing at his lips, his eyes firmly on his cauldron. It was hard to walk away, but walk away he did.

It didn’t quite make up for the hurt he had felt when he had found out that Harry was officially engaged to Ron; that after Harry’s impetuous promise that ‘Gryffindors don’t give up’, he had not attempted any contact with him; but at least it eased the pain slightly.

Unknown to him, it also eased the pain slightly for Harry. The all too brief contact a reassurance that he still cared no matter how much he ignored or snapped at Harry.

Sirius had been called away after a couple of weeks. He had not wanted to leave his godson, but Harry had assured him that he was fine and also promised that he would go nowhere alone. Ron had moved into Sirius’ room as an extra safeguard, which had raised a few eyebrows, but not too many since they were engaged.

Harry was amazed at how easily Ron had slipped into the role of fiancé to The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was always there fussing over him, making sure he ate properly and got enough sleep. At times Harry felt smothered by the solicitous behaviour, but most of the time he was grateful to have someone around who openly cared.

He was a little sad that they seemed to be growing apart from Hermione, but it was clear that their lives were going down very different paths. She had already planned a summer of travelling with Justin before commencing the more serious business of training as an Auror. Voldemort had been very quiet for the past few months, but they all knew this would not last and she was determined to do her part. Ron, of course, had not got around to making any plans and seemed reluctant to talk about it. Harry had no plans to make; he would be staying at Hogwarts indefinitely.

Then came the day that changed everything.

Months, even years later, Harry would wonder whether, had he handled things differently, he might have saved him…

It was Friday evening, the weekend before the exams started, and Harry and Ron were in Harry’s room revising. Harry was lying on the bed on his back, resting his book on his bump. Ron was sitting on a chair next to the bed, leaning back and letting his feet rest on the bed. They were testing each other on the History of Magic, one of Harry’s weaker subjects. Eventually, bored with the subject, Harry threw his book down and yawned.

‘Can we give it a rest for a bit?’ pleaded Harry. ‘I am so sick of revising, can’t we just talk about something else for a while?’

‘Sure,’ agreed Ron, glad for the break. ‘What do you want to talk about?’

‘Well, you got a letter from your mum this morning, which you’ve been pretty tight-lipped about. What did it say?’

Ron started and looked a bit nervous.

‘You know, the usual, she wants to know when we’re getting married so she can start arranging the details.’

Harry sighed, they had agreed to tell Mrs Weasley that they had no plans until after the baby was born, and after that they would have to come up with another excuse.

‘But you’ve told her we don’t want to make plans yet, haven’t you?’ he said.

Ron looked even more nervous.

‘Not in so many words,’ he admitted. Harry sat up and stared at him.

‘Why not?’

‘I-I’ve been thinking…and would it be such a bad idea if we did get married?’ Ron’s face went slightly red as he looked anxiously at Harry for his reaction.

Harry’s jaw dropped and he stared at Ron in confusion. Why would Ron want to marry him…unless…

Suddenly everything slotted into place and, for the first time in a long while, he saw clearly what had been right under his nose.

‘You…?’ was all he managed to say before stopping, unable to think how to continue.

Ron slowly got up from the chair and sat next to Harry on the bed.

‘Harry…I think I’m gay,’ he said hesitantly. ‘And I think I’ve fallen in love with you. All I know is I want to be with you…marry you, and I want to be a father to this baby.’

All Harry could do was stare at him in shock. He had so long thought of Ron as his best, but extremely straight, friend; that this new development was a lot to take in.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn’t notice Ron lean in until he felt his lips brush his own, which had the effect of instantly taking him out of his reverie. Putting one hand on Ron’s chest, he gently pushed him away.

‘No,’ he said softly. ‘I care about you deeply, but I love Severus, you know that.’

‘But he can’t give you what you need,’ replied Ron. ‘I can offer you love, a family, the promise that you’ll never be alone again.’

Harry looked at him; he couldn’t help but admit the offer was tempting. He had been alone most of his life and the promise of never being alone again was hard to turn down.

‘I don’t know,’ he said softly. ‘I didn’t expect this. I think I need some time on my own.’

Ron nodded and got off the bed reluctantly.

‘I guess it’s pretty late,’ he said. ‘I guess I’d better go to bed. Just promise me you’ll seriously think about it.’

‘I will,’ said Harry.

Ron slowly crossed to the door to his bedroom, giving Harry just one last look before closing the door behind him.

As soon as Harry was sure he wasn’t coming back, he quickly got off the bed and went to his trunk rummaging through until he found what he had promised not to use anymore – his invisibility cloak. Ever since Ron had confessed his feelings, he’d had a desperate need to see Severus. He needed to find out once and for all whether it was over between them for good. If it was, then he might as well marry Ron; and if it wasn’t…well he would deal with that when…if…it came to that…

Chapter Seventeen – The Fact That No One Understands You Doesn’t Mean You’re An Artist  
With growing nerves, Harry approached the portrait that shielded the entrance to Snape’s private chambers. He dithered on whether to knock or just try the password, but decided that he might as well try it though surely Severus would have changed it by now.

‘Serpentine,’ he whispered, and to his surprise the portrait obediently opened.

Hesitantly he stepped through the entrance and looked around to see where Severus was, unsurprisingly he was sitting in his usual chair, drinking from a glass of what Harry assumed contained whisky. He was staring into the fire and seemed unaware of Harry’s presence. Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

‘Hi,’ Harry said softly. Snape started and looked around.

‘Harry,’ he said, looking surprised. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I-I needed to talk to you,’ Harry said. ‘Something happened to night and I don’t know what to do.’

Snape immediately looked concerned and gestured for Harry to sit down.

‘Is it to do with Voldemort…?’ he began, but Harry quickly shook his head.

‘No, this is personal. It’s to do with Ron.’

Immediately Snape’s face darkened.

‘I have no wish to hear anything to do with that particular Weasley. I think you should go.’

‘He wants to marry me,’ Harry burst out.

‘Well that’s obvious, you are engaged.’ He replied in a detached voice.

‘But you know that was just to get Mrs Weasley off our backs! We never planned to go through with it.’ Harry said exasperatedly.

‘So what has changed?’

‘Ron thinks he’s in love with me, that’s what’s changed.’

‘And what do you expect me to do about it?’ the shuttered face gave nothing away, nothing to give Harry any hope. It was as if they were talking about a subject he had no interest in. Harry threw out his hands imploringly.

‘Don’t you care?’ he demanded. ‘Ron wants to marry me and I need to know if there’s any hope for you and me at all. If not, then I may as well marry him. At least I know he wants me.’

For a brief second there was a flare in those dark eyes, a tightening of the muscles in his face.

‘If you truly believe you could be happy with Weasley, then I suggest you do just that.’ Snape replied in a stiff voice.

‘But what about us?’

‘There is no us.’

‘So that’s it then?’ Harry said, standing up. ‘I marry Ron, and you go on as if none of this ever happened?’

‘Yes.’

The finality of the word hung between them and Harry could think of nothing more to say. With a heavy heart he crossed to the portrait entrance and opened it, throwing the invisibility cloak over himself. From here all he could see was Severus’ profile as he continued to stare into the fire.

Just before he went through the opening, he hesitated. This was no way to let things end, there had to be something he could say to make him change his mind or at least get some reaction out of him rather than this detachedness.

Determinedly he shut the portrait and turned to face his lover.

******

With the click of the portrait closing and Harry leaving for good, Snape abruptly lost any semblance of the self-control he had desperately held onto whilst he was there. The mask dropped and he let his true feeling show through.

In an action driven by despair and anger, guilt and loss, he threw the heavy glass tumbler and its remaining contents at the wall with all the strength he could muster. It shattered satisfyingly into a thousand pieces.

‘Damn you, Harry Potter,’ he said in a shaking voice, thick with emotion.

******

Harry flinched when the glass hit the wall. He had seen Snape in a rage before – more than once and usually caused by him – but never lose control like this.

‘Damn you, Harry Potter,’

The words seemed wrenched from him on a great wave of emotional turmoil.

Harry felt uncomfortable, like he was invading Snape’s privacy, but he couldn’t leave now, not now he knew what anguish he had caused.

He watched in horror as his lover’s shoulders heaved and what he could only describe as a sob came from his lips. At that moment Harry finally knew. Knew that whatever Snape had said, however cold he had acted, he truly cared. Nothing else could have wrought such a reaction from him. His next words confirmed it.

‘Damn you Harry for making me love you,’ was whispered brokenly into the fire.

Harry couldn’t help but hate himself for causing so much pain to the man he loved. Why had he forced things? For god’s sake he’d practically given him an ultimatum. He should have known Snape’s reaction to that would be stubbornness and cold rejection.

Making up his mind that he couldn’t witness any more of this without Severus knowing he was there, he went over to the chair Snape was sitting in, throwing the cloak off on the way.

Harry cleared his throat and touched his arm, making Snape jump. He looked up.

‘You left,’ was all the older wizard could manage to say, his face a mixture of despair and embarrassment at what he realised Harry must have witnessed.

Harry shook his head.

‘I’m never leaving again,’ he said softly. ‘I love you and I just heard you admit you love me. Nothing else matters.’

‘What about Weasley?’

‘I could never marry Ron,’ Harry said, suddenly realising it was true. ‘I came here to find out how you felt for me – to get a reaction out of you – I needed to know.’

Snape laughed harshly, it was not a nice sound.

‘Well congratulations, Mr Potter, you’ve finally broken me. I hope you’re proud. Now just get out and leave me be,’ he ordered.

‘I told you I’m not leaving. Not this time.’ Harry replied passionately. ‘Do you really believe that me seeing you like this is a bad thing? Why do you have to pretend that you don’t feel the same things the rest of us feel? I love you and I’m having your baby. If you can’t let your guard down with me, then who else? Please stop shutting me out…’ he finished weakly, trying to think what else he could say to convince Severus.

There was a strange look on Snape’s face. Suddenly he stood up and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered in Harry’s ear.

‘What for?’ asked Harry in astonishment and relief.

‘For staying even when I order you to go, for seeing the real me and still caring, for loving me even when I’m being a complete and utter bastard…for just generally being you.’

The words warmed Harry more than he thought possible. To hear this reserved man speak so uninhibitedly to him was beyond his wildest dreams. He finally felt the last barrier between them had disappeared.

Snape released him slightly, putting a finger under his chin and tipping his head back until their eyes met.

‘I love you, Harry,’ he said in a velvet voice warmed with emotion, his midnight eyes gazing intently into Harry’s emerald green ones. Harry wished this moment could go on forever; he had never felt so needed, nor so loved before.

‘I love you too,’ he murmured, putting his arms around his lover’s neck and pulling his head down until their lips met. It started off as a gentle kiss, an affirmation of their love, but quickly deepened into something more. Eventually, reluctantly, Snape pulled away.

‘It’s very late, you ought to get back to your room,’ he said.

‘I have my own room now,’ Harry reminded him, eyes sparkling. ‘No one will know if I’m not there.’

Snape’s gaze burnt into him.

‘Does that mean you wish to stay?’

‘No, that means I’m going to stay.’ To prove his point he started unbuttoning his own robes, Snape’s hand stopped him and he looked at him questioningly.

‘I believe that’s my job,’ he growled. Harry gladly gave in to his lover’s ministrations…

 

Later – much, much later – Harry lay happily in Snape’s arms, more content than he had ever felt. Making love knowing that he was loved and loved back in return added a whole new dimension that he had not realised was missing. Looking at the expression on Severus’ face, he could tell he felt the same way.

‘I’ve been thinking…’ Snape said hesitantly.

‘What?’ asked Harry, running a hand lazily over his chest, making him shiver.

‘Stop that,’ he said reprovingly. ‘I’m trying to say something.’

Harry stilled his hand and looked questioningly at his lover.

‘If this is honestly what we both want then I think we should…get married.’ He looked anxiously at Harry for his reaction.

For the second time that night Harry was stunned, it was more than he had ever hoped for, and he was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Suddenly he realised he had been silent too long and Severus was looking at him with the hope fading from his face.

‘I’m sorry, it’s too soon, I shouldn’t have said anything…’ Snape started to say. Quickly Harry put a finger to his lips to stop him.

‘Severus, there is nothing I would like more in this world than to marry you.’ Harry said seriously. ‘But what about Voldemort? He’s still after me, isn’t he? I don’t want to put you in any more danger than you already are.’

‘At the moment you are not a top priority for him,’ Snape replied. ‘He completely believes Weasley is the father of our baby, and so has been convinced that it can’t possibly be from the same circumstances as Grindelwald and Morgana, as he could not be considered a great wizard by any stretch of the imagination. He believes it was either an accidental spell, or it was done on purpose to lure him into doing something rash. In any case, he has decided to leave it for now.’

Harry was surprised, but pleased.

‘But surely if we got married everyone would find out?’ Harry questioned, refusing to let his rising hope override his common sense. ‘Isn’t there loads of forms to fill in and licences and stuff?’

Snape looked at him pityingly.

‘I sometimes forget how much of a muggle you are. Wizard weddings are nothing like muggle ones, any elder wizard can officiate, all we need are two witnesses. Once the ceremony is completed, a record will automatically appear at the Ministry of Magic, but no one ever looks at it unless you’re getting divorced.

‘So we can get married and no one will know?’ Harry said, unable to keep the smile off his face any longer.

‘Yes,’ said Snape. ‘There’s just one thing…’

‘What?’ asked Harry anxiously.

‘You haven’t actually said ‘yes’ yet,’ he replied dryly.

‘Yes!’ exclaimed Harry. ‘Of course I’ll marry you!’ He raised his head to capture his lover’s lips. After a satisfactory interlude, Snape spoke.

‘I’ll speak to Albus tomorrow, no today,’ he corrected himself, as he saw the time. ‘I think we should try and get some sleep now.

‘Okay,’ said Harry, snuggling closer to his new fiancé. ‘G’night.’

‘Goodnight, Harry,’ he said contentedly. For the first time in a very long time he was looking forward to the new day.

Chapter Eighteen – Don’t Bother Me, I’m Living Happily Ever After  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and happy and in the arms of his future husband. Just the thought of that brought an extra singing joy to his already over-filled heart.

He was lying on his back – now the only comfortable sleeping position – with Severus on his side facing him, one arm thrown possessively around Harry. Harry turned his head to look at him, it was the first time he had ever seen him asleep and he was surprised how peaceful he looked. Happy as he was, it seemed a shame that he had to move, but the baby appeared to have found his bladder, making an urgent trip to the bathroom a priority.

Slowly he slipped out of the bed trying not to disturb the other wizard, who murmured something incomprehensible, turned over and settled once more back to sleep.

Once in the bathroom, Harry was stopped dead by the sight of himself in the mirror, he was not normally vain, but even he was startled by the extra sparkle in his eyes and the slightly dreamy expression he couldn’t wipe from his face.

When he eventually headed back into the bedroom, Snape was sitting up regarding him with steadily with his piercing black eyes.

‘Damn!’ said Harry, going towards the bed and climbing back under the covers. ‘I was trying not to wake you.’

‘Any why would you do that?’ he enquired.

‘Because you look really sweet when you sleep,’ Harry grinned. ‘And also now you’re awake I bet you won’t let me go back to sleep either!’

‘Certainly not,’ Snape replied with a dark look for the “sweet” comment. ‘It may be Sunday, but your exams start tomorrow and you ought to be studying.’

‘I’m way ahead on my revision,’ Harry said airily. ‘I’m sure I could spare a couple more hours.’ He leaned in for a kiss, but after only a moments supplication, he was gently pushed back.

‘And what about Weasley?’ Snape enquired. ‘Won’t he notice you are missing?’

Harry sighed as some of the joy drained out of the day. What to tell Ron? How to tell Ron?

‘I guess I’d better go and see him,’ Harry said reluctantly. ‘Tell him my decision…God, that is one conversation I really don’t want to have!’

‘Well I have to inform the Headmaster that we wish to marry and ask him to officiate,’ Snape said dryly. ‘I can’t begin to imagine what he’ll say.’

‘You don’t think he’ll stop us?’ asked Harry anxiously.

‘I certainly hope not,’ he replied, a trace of iron in his voice. For the first time in his life he knew exactly what he wanted, and he would be damned if he would let anyone ruin it.

‘Good,’ said Harry, snuggling close. ‘Severus?’

‘Yes?’

‘What about the witnesses? I can’t really ask Ron and the only person besides him who knows the whole truth is Sirius.’

‘I imagine your godfather will wish to be there, as for the other witness…well I have someone in mind, but I would prefer not to say who yet. That is if you will trust me to tell them about us?’

‘Of course I trust you!’ Harry exclaimed. ‘I trust you more than anyone else.’

Snape couldn’t help the glow of warmth that suffused through him at this pronouncement. Knowing that Harry trusted him above all others meant as much, maybe more, than the knowledge that he loved him.

‘Thank you,’ he said in a rough voice, kissing Harry affectionately on his forehead, right on the scar. ‘And I trust you as well.’

Harry smiled, not really understanding the effect his words had had on his lover, or how much Snape was giving by admitting he trusted Harry.

‘And now I think you had better go, before I start something we haven’t got time to finish.’

Harry nodded his acquiescence and obediently got dressed. Just as he was finishing buttoning up his robe, he noticed that Snape had not moved.

‘So what are your plans for this morning?’ he asked pointedly.

Snape smirked. ‘Well as it’s Sunday morning, I thought I’d have a couple hours more sleep.’ He laughed openly when he saw Harry’s mock-furious expression.

‘So you’re going to lounge around in bed whilst I have one of the most difficult conversations of my life?’

‘Yes.’ Another smirk.

‘Fine!’ Harry said, slightly loudly. Then an evil expression entered his face. ‘I was going to offer to come with you to see Dumbledore, but as you’ll be so well rested, I guess I’ll leave it in your capable hands!’

And with that he left the room with a smile, leaving a glowering Snape behind him.

 

Harry entered his room cautiously, half-expecting an irate Ron to be waiting for him. Instead what greeted him was the sight of Ron, fully clothed, laid out asleep on Harry’s bed.

Harry silently walked over to him and shook him gently; Ron opened bleary blue eyes and looked up at him. With shock, Harry recognised the very same look of contentment that he had seen on his own face earlier that morning. Then, as Ron obviously became more awake, he frowned, and a look of betrayal entered his face.

‘You spent the night with him, didn’t you?’ Ron said, his voice tight and slightly lower than usual. Harry saw no point in denying it.

‘Yes, yes I did. I’m sorry Ron, I love him and he finally admitted that he loves me too.’

‘Well how perfectly wonderful for you, I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.’ The sarcasm in his voice adding to the deep hurt showing in his face. Then whatever control Ron had, left him. ‘I can’t believe you’d go back to him after all he’s put you through!’ he ranted. ‘Who’s looked after you through these past few months? Not him. All he’s done is make you miserable and pushed you away. I’m the one whose been there for you.’

‘I’m very grateful for the support…’ Harry started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

‘Grateful! You’ve used me. I was just a shoulder to cry on whenever Snape didn’t want you. You made me fall in love with you, but now that he wants you back again I’m no use anymore. Well don’t expect me to be here next time he changes his mind.’

‘That won’t happen,’ Harry said quietly. ‘We plan to marry as soon as possible.’ Harry hadn’t wanted to tell Ron yet, but he couldn’t listen to these aspersions being cast against his lover.

Ron went white, his freckles standing out fiery red on his face.

‘Well how sweet!’ Ron sneered. ‘I’m sure You Know Who will be thrilled.’

‘Obviously it will have to stay a secret.’

‘More secrets!’ was the bitter reply.

‘It’s not how I would like to get married, but we want to make a commitment to each other now.’

‘Well that is your decision, but I don’t want any part of it.’ Ron got up off the bed and headed towards his own room.

‘What are you doing?’ Harry asked.

‘Packing. I’m moving back to the dormitory.’

‘What will you tell everyone?’ he asked fearfully, only now realising what harm Ron could wrought if he wanted to. Ron looked back at him and saw the fear, but if anything it made his frown deepen.

‘Don’t worry,’ he replied. ‘I won’t tell anyone your pathetic little secrets. I’ll lie for you again and tell them that we argued and decided we don’t want to get married. Though god knows what mum will say!’ With that he entered his room, slamming the door behind him. Harry sank down on his bed and for the next half-hour just lay there almost in a trance. He was only brought out of it when Ron’s door opened and he came out, his trunk hovering behind him.

‘Thank you for all you’ve done,’ Harry said, feeling guilty. ‘I’m sorry I can’t be what you want.’

‘Don’t give me your thanks or pity!’ Ron spat out. ‘All I ask is you stay away from me.’

‘Please Ron,’ Harry pleaded. ‘Can’t we still be friends?’

‘Not at the moment,’ Ron said, suddenly looking very young and vulnerable. ‘It hurts too much…I need some space.’

Harry nodded his head and blinked furiously to stop the tears that wanted to fall. Ron had been his best friend for almost seven years and though he had never felt more than that for him, it was not a relationship he wanted to lose.

‘I understand,’ he said softly and watched whilst Ron left his room…and possibly his life.

******

Snape, however, was faring much better in his conversation with Dumbledore.

He had not, as he had teased Harry, lain in bed, but had risen as soon as he had left. Not one to delay, he had been determined to get over the unpleasant duty of informing Dumbledore of his intentions as soon as possible.

Refusing the inevitable cups of tea and lemon drops once he had sat down, he had got straight to the point.

‘Albus, Harry and I have decided we wish to marry.’

If he had expected to get an extreme reaction out of the older wizard, he was disappointed.

‘Ah, that is good news.’ Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling with pleasure at the thought that his plan had indeed worked. ‘And when were you thinking of this happy event taking place?’

‘I thought once the exams were finished, and we would be honoured if you would officiate.’ Snape decided that if Dumbledore could show no surprise at his announcement, then he’d be damned if he would show his own surprise.

‘Of course, I will be delighted to marry you both. Have you discussed witnesses?’

‘Yes, that is a slight problem. Obviously Harry would like Sirius to be one of them…?’ Dumbledore heard the slight question in his voice and was quick to reassure.

‘Naturally. I believe I will be able to get a message to him in good time and I’m sure he will be delighted.’

Snape gave him a disbelieving look.

‘Last time I saw him, he hit me,’ he dryly informed the Headmaster.

‘Well I’m sure he won’t this time!’ Dumbledore beamed. ‘As for the other witness, I assume young Ron will do the honours?’

Snape frowned. ‘I’m afraid that could be a problem.’ Briefly he told Dumbledore what had happened, bringing a touch of worry to the Headmasters face.

‘Now that I did not expect,’ he murmured troubledly.

‘So I suspect he will not be willing to witness mine and Harry’s marriage.’ Snape finished.

‘No, indeed not. It would be cruel even to ask. Have you any other ideas?’

‘I have one, but I believe it would be best coming from you…’ Dumbledore listened attentively and nodded his agreement.

‘An excellent idea, I will get in touch with him immediately,’ he said warmly.

‘Thank you, Headmaster.’ He went to stand up. ‘That is everything I had to say, so I will take my leave of you….’

Dumbledore motioned him to sit down again.

‘I have one more thing to say. Harry should not be wandering around the castle by himself at night, invisibility cloak or not.’

At once Snape looked mortified, hardly believing that he had not thought of that himself, but then he had plenty of others things on his mind at the time.

‘I’m sorry…’ he began to say, but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

‘It’s not your fault, Severus. Harry is very headstrong and always does what he thinks is best, regardless of what danger he might put himself in. I was just thinking that it would be a good idea to open the floo between your chambers and his. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about him so much.’

‘That’s very good of you, Albus,’ said Snape, looking surprised.

Dumbledore waved away his thanks.

‘You are both very important to me and I’m glad that you have each other to love,’ he said seriously. ‘I trust you will let Harry know before his midnight wanderings?’

Snape nodded, and once again rose form the chair.

‘Thank you,’ was all he said before he left the room, but it was heartfelt.

 

Chapter Nineteen – If It Wasn’t For The Last Minute, Nothing Would Ever Get Done  
The next two weeks past in a flurry of activity as exams were taken and hopefully passed. Harry had been thrilled that Professor Dumbledore had agreed to marry them and also very grateful that he had opened up the floo network between their two rooms. It was something they both took full advantage of, especially as Harry had reached the part of his pregnancy where he was extremely aroused most of the time!

At first he had been a little apprehensive in letting his lover see his room, thinking that he might find it childish or too Gryffindorish with its red and gold colour scheme, the Quidditch posters, Quidditch books, and the large number of photos of his parents and Sirius framed around the room. But as soon as Snape had seen it, he had pronounced to Harry that it was “very you” with no note of censure in his voice, almost as if it was what he expected.

Though they spent every night together, they saw little of each other during the day, as Snape was busy supervising and marking exams and Harry was busy revising and taking exams. Harry was confident that he had done well in most of his subjects, especially Potions, though his lover adamantly refused to tell him what his mark was.

Harry’s classmates had all been surprised that he and Ron had split up, except perhaps Hermione, though Ron kept true to his word and merely said they had argued. What the argument was about, he refused to say, but most people believed it must have been fairly serious to bring such a change upon Ron. For Ron now rarely spoke to anyone and spent most of his time in the library studying, which Hermione found especially worrying.

Hermione regretted that she has drifted so far apart from Ron and Harry, realising that she had chosen her boyfriend above her two best friends, but then at the time it had seemed they had each other and needed no third. Now though she was caught in a dilemma. She cared equally about both her friends, but whereas the break-up seemed to have affected Ron badly, Harry actually seemed happier than ever. However, neither was prepared to talk about what had gone wrong and Ron wouldn’t even look at Harry. She had no idea what she could do to mend the breach.

At last the final day of the exams drew to a close and though most students and teachers just heaved a sigh of relief, relaxed and looked forward to the holidays, Harry was filled with energy, for the next day was to be his wedding day.

Harry awoke alone the following morning, his lover having insisted that they keep to the tradition not to see each other the night before their wedding. Just as he was debating whether to get up yet, there was a knock at his door. Wondering who it could be, as he knew most of his friends had gone to Hogsmeade, he quickly threw on his dressing gown and went over and opened the door.

‘Sirius!’ he exclaimed with joy, throwing his arms around the animagus. Until this moment he had been unsure that Sirius would be able to make his wedding, even though Severus had assured him that he would be there, he had not heard personally from him. He pulled his godfather into the room and cast the usual spells for their privacy.

‘My god, Harry, you’re huge!’ said Sirius looking with surprise at his rounded stomach.

‘Well it has been a month since I last saw you, but there’s still a long way to go,’ Harry replied, rubbing his stomach ruefully. It was true that he seemed to have had a growth spurt recently, and he was getting slightly worried about how big he was going to get; though Madam Pomfrey had assured him that the development so far was perfectly normal.

‘So you’re marrying Snape,’ Sirius said neutrally.

‘Yes I am,’ Harry replied, looking at his godfather with trepidation. ‘You’re not upset are you?’

‘Upset?’ Sirius said with astonishment. ‘Harry, I’m thrilled for you! I know how much you love him, and even if I don’t like the greasy git, it doesn’t mean that he’s not right for you.’

‘Thank you for being so understanding,’ Harry said, looking slightly stunned. He had expected a much worse reaction knowing his godfather’s temper. ‘I do love him and he loves me, and it’s really great that you‘re happy for us. Ron wasn’t so pleased…’ Harry briefly explained what had happened.

‘So you’ve been breaking hearts all round,’ Sirius teased, finding it quite amusing that Ron had fallen for Harry after his vehement protestations that he was totally straight.

‘I just feel really guilty,’ Harry confessed. ‘I feel like I must have led him on or something.’

‘Don’t blame yourself,’ said Sirius more seriously. ‘From what I saw you never treated him as anything more than a friend. The most you’re guilty of is being a bit blind to Ron’s infatuation, even I could see he was falling for you.’

‘You did? Well you could have warned me!’ said Harry, surprised.

Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable and started fidgeting.

‘Well…I kind of hoped you and Ron might work out and I didn’t want to ruin anything by telling you before you were ready to hear it.’

‘Sirius!’ exclaimed Harry. ‘You knew I loved Severus, how could you possibly believe…?’ words failed him.

‘I’m sorry, Harry,’ said Sirius, looking very repentant. ‘Can you forgive me?’

‘As it’s my wedding day, I guess I can,’ said Harry. ‘Especially as it helped get me and Severus back together.’

‘Thanks,’ said Sirius, looking relieved, before changing the subject to a more cheerful one. ‘So what are you wearing for the ceremony?’

Harry shrugged and his face fell a little. His godfather had hit a sore point.

‘Just my old dress robes, not that they fit very well any more even after using an expanding spell on them. It’s not like I could get out to get anything new.’

With a broad grin, Sirius reached into his pocket and brought out a small, wrapped package.

‘Well, if you could re-enlarge this for me, I might have a little surprise for you.’

Harry quickly cast the spell and watched the package grow with anticipation. Once it was back to its normal size, Harry ripped it open excitedly. What he saw there left him speechless, for inside was the most beautiful robe he had ever seen. It was emerald green and made of heavy velvet, trimmed with gold and silver, and as Harry held it out, he could see it had been made with plenty of extra material at the waist.

‘I just hope it’s large enough,’ Sirius said. ‘I never imagined you’d get so big so soon.’

‘I’m sure it will be perfect,’ said Harry in a daze. ‘It’s marvellous, thank you so much.’ He had to fight to keep the tears back, as he was determined not to cry on his wedding day.

Seeing how overwhelmed he was, Sirius said gruffly.

‘It’s nothing, I just wish James and Lily could be here today for you.’

‘So do I,’ said Harry, his smile turning a little sad. ‘But as they can’t, I think you make a pretty good substitute.’

They hugged again, and when they drew apart, Sirius said.

‘Well I guess you’d better get ready, the ceremony’s planned for 11 o’clock.’

Harry nodded, only then noticing that Sirius himself had on a very smart dark blue robe and had actually had his hair cut.

********

‘Well, I’m ready,’ said Harry nervously, smoothing down his new robe and looking at Sirius.

Sirius’ jaw dropped.

‘You look amazing, Harry,’ he said sincerely, he noticed that Harry had finally got his hair to stay flat, but there was something else… ‘Where are your glasses?’

‘Um, I found a spell that will temporarily give me perfect eyesight. Why? Does it look strange?’ Harry looked worried, but Sirius was quick to reassure.

‘No, you look great without your glasses, though…’ Sirius suddenly thought of something and chuckled. ‘If Snape fell for you like you were, I don’t know what he’s going to do when he sees you like this!’

Harry laughed and couldn’t help a slight blush. It was amazing to him that not only could Sirius accept who he loved, but could actually joke about it!

‘Well, I guess we’d better get going,’ said Harry, heading towards the fireplace. It had been decided that the ceremony would take place in Snape’s chambers to save Harry having to walk around the school and perhaps getting asked awkward questions.

His heart thumping painfully, Harry stepped out of the floo at the other end into his lover’s living room. There he found three pairs of eyes watching him; Severus, Dumbledore and…

‘Professor Lupin!’ Harry exclaimed with joy, looking into the friendly brown eyes.

‘Just Remus will do now,’ said the werewolf, beaming at him. ‘I can’t believe you’re getting married, but I’m so pleased to be asked here to witness it.’

‘I’m glad too,’ said Harry before turning his attention to Severus, who couldn’t seem to stop staring at him. ‘So that’s who the mystery person was. Thank you for thinking of him.’ It meant a lot to Harry that his lover would invite someone who he didn’t like just because he knew how much it would mean to him to have both his father’s best friends there.

‘It’s nothing,’ murmured Snape, still mesmerised by Harry. He had always thought Harry could be handsome if he tried, but now that it was in front of him, he could hardly believe it was true. And this wonderful creature wanted to marry him!

Just then, Sirius came through the fireplace and broke the spell.

‘Now we’re all here shall we make a start,’ said Dumbledore brightly.

Wordlessly they got into position, Snape and Harry in front of Dumbledore with Sirius and Remus off to one side.

It was a simple ceremony, but as Harry pledged himself to his lover he could feel the weight of every word, and as he looked into Severus’ eyes, he could tell he felt the same way.

Finally Dumbledore drew out two gold rings which they placed on each other’s fingers and announced they were married.

As Harry and Severus kissed to seal their union, Harry felt a flush of magic go through his body, and seeing his husband’s startled face, he realised it was not just him.

‘What was that?’ he breathed, wide-eyed.

‘I have no idea.’

Then, as the other three started clapping and offered their congratulations, it was momentarily forgotten.

‘Well at last you’ve made an honest man of my godson,’ said Sirius heartily to Snape, clapping him on the back. ‘I guess I’ll have to try and be nice to you from now on!’

‘My jaw is exceedingly thankful for that,’ Snape replied dryly.

Harry looked from one to the other and saw he was missing something. Then he gasped.

‘Sirius, did you hit Severus?’ he demanded.

‘Yes, he did,’ Snape interjected, his dark eyes looking into Harry’s. ‘But I deserved it for treating you like I did.’

There was a sharp intake of breath.

‘Did Snape just admit he was in the wrong?’ said Sirius disbelievingly.

‘I think he did,’ Remus joined in, his eyes twinkling. ‘I must say Harry, you do have a good effect on Severus!’

Snape glared at them all, daring them to say anything else, which had the unusual effect of making them all laugh.

‘That look only works on your students,’ Sirius said with a grin. ‘We know you’re a softy really.’

‘Stop teasing him!’ protested Harry, feeling strangely protective of his new husband. Plus he wouldn’t put it past Severus to start hexing Sirius, despite their truce, if he pushed him much further.

Looking at Harry’s slightly anxious face, Snape relaxed. He really didn’t want to spoil their wedding day.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, they had lunch and talked. Remus and Sirius reminisced about Harry’s parent’s wedding day and also their school days, which Harry loved to hear about.

‘I think that went pretty well,’ said Harry once they had finally said goodbye to the other three. ‘You only came close to hexing Sirius once!’

‘I thought I was very restrained,’ Snape replied with a dark look, before pulling Harry into his arms and whispering into his ear. ‘But now all I can think is that no matter how wonderful you look in those robes, you’d look far better out of them.’

Harry shivered at the tone in his husband’s voice, which promised of delights to come.

‘I think that could be arranged,’ Harry said, his green eyes sparkling. And taking his hand, he pulled him towards the bedroom…

Chapter Twenty – Show Me A Good Loser And I’ll Show You A LOSER  
All the Gryffindor Seventh Years sat in their common room and were strangely quiet. The leaving feast was over (Gryffindor had once again won the house cup), they had their NEWTs and tomorrow they would leave Hogwarts without the security of returning in September.

Harry, however, felt that whilst everyone would be carrying on with their lives, getting jobs and meeting new people, he would be staying exactly where he was. Not that he minded staying at Hogwarts - after all it was more a home to him than the Dursleys had ever been and his husband was here – but he resented the fact that he couldn’t even go off the grounds.

He looked at Ron, who was aimlessly staring at the floor. They had still not made up and now Harry doubted they ever would. Still, he had to try one more time.

Resolutely, he stood up and went over to where Ron was sitting.

‘Ron,’ he said quietly. ‘Can we talk?’

Ron looked up, but there was no anger in his blue eyes, just a weariness that made Harry’s heart ache.

‘I guess it won’t hurt,’ Ron replied softly. ‘After all, after tomorrow I’ll probably never see you again.’

‘Don’t say that!’ Harry protested. ‘You’ll always be my best friend.’

Ron smiled sadly.

‘You know that’s not enough.’

‘It’s all I can offer.’ Suddenly Harry became aware of the deadly quiet around them and the number of interested ears listening in. ‘Can we talk somewhere else?’

Ron shook his head.

‘There’s really nothing else to say. I’m going to bed. Goodbye, Harry.’

Harry could have wept at the finality of those last two words. It seemed so unfair that he had lost his best friend because of his love for Severus. He watched as Ron climbed the stairs and wondered if he would ever see him again.

‘Well that could have gone better,’ said Hermione, who had come up beside him. ‘It’s strange, I thought that you loved Ron and he didn’t love you back, but it seems I got that the wrong way round and frankly that doesn’t make any sense.’ Hermione’s face was full of questions.

All of a sudden Harry had the urge to confide in her. Since Ron had ended their friendship there had been no one his own age that he could really talk to.

‘Come with me,’ Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and followed him to his room.

‘Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?’ Hermione asked gently.

‘Yes, quite a lot really. First of all, you’re right, Ron believes he loves me and he can’t cope with the fact that I don’t love him back.’

‘Why don’t you love him? I mean, I read up all about wizard pregnancies after you told me and it sounded like you have to practically be soul mates for it to happen.’

‘We are,’ Harry said dreamily, his eyes going slightly out of focus as he thought of his husband.

Hermione’s jaw dropped as suddenly it all became clear.

‘Ron’s not the father, is he?’ she demanded.

‘No, Ron was just a good friend who agreed to cover up for us.’

Hermione looked hurt.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ she asked, feeling betrayed. ‘I could have helped.’

‘It seemed safer to keep the number of people down who knew the truth.’

‘So who does know?’ Hermione asked curiously.

‘Ron of course, Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.’

‘Professor Lupin?’ Hermione gasped. ‘How does he know? You haven’t even seen him since third year.’

Harry shook his head. ‘Actually I saw him two weeks ago. Um…he witnessed our marriage.’

‘Marriage?! Do you mean to say you’re married?’ Hermione practically yelled.

Harry pulled out the ring he kept on a chain around his neck and showed it to her.

‘Please don’t ask who it is, it’s really not safe for you to know.’ Harry said.

‘Okay,’ she replied, her head in a whirl. All that she had known had suddenly been stood on its head. ‘But how did Ron fall in love with you if he knew you were with someone else?’

‘We had a few problems,’ Harry reluctantly admitted. ‘And I leaned on Ron a bit too much and he began to believe that he had a chance with me.’

‘Poor Ron,’ said Hermione sadly. ‘No wonder he’s been so quiet these past few weeks.’

‘I’m not sure he’ll ever forgive me.’

‘But that’s silly, you can’t help who you love.’

‘Tell Ron that,’ Harry replied gloomily.

‘Thank you for telling me,’ she said sincerely. ‘Though I wish you’d told me ages ago, I could have helped more.’

‘Maybe, but we’ll never know now.’ he replied. Impulsively he hugged her. ‘I’m really going to miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you too,’ Hermione replied, feeling the tears starting to well up. ‘Make sure you write to me often and I want to know the minute the baby’s born!’

‘Of course,’ Harry replied. ‘After all you’re going to be godmother.’

‘And will I find out who your husband is then?’ Hermione teased.

‘Hopefully,’ Harry replied. ‘Once the baby’s born we should all be a lot less vulnerable.’

‘What do you mean?’ asked Hermione.

‘Well at the moment if anything happens to the baby, it would kill me, and obviously it works the other way round as well. Dumbledore reckons this baby will be the most powerful witch or wizard ever born and Voldemort probably won’t be able to touch it.’

‘Doesn’t that mean he’ll do his best to kill you before then?’ asked Hermione worriedly.

‘No, because he believes Ron’s the father, he’s convinced that it’s not a true magic baby, as Ron’s just not that powerful.’

‘That’s good, but how do you know all this?’

‘S-Snape told us,’ Harry just stopped himself from using his husband’s first name, that would have been a real giveaway.

‘But are you sure you can trust what he says?’ Hermione asked suspiciously

‘Snape’s definitely one of the good guys,’ Harry replied with perhaps a little too much force by the look on Hermione’s face. He calmed down a little. ‘He could have betrayed me a hundred times by now.’

Hermione slowly nodded her head, accepting his words. Harry was relieved that there seemed no suspicion on her part that Snape was his husband.

‘Well at least it sounds like your safe for now,’ Hermione eventually replied.

‘I hope so,’ Harry said. Despite his own reassurance to Hermione he still feared that Voldemort would find out the truth.

‘So how come you don’t whether it’s a girl or a boy yet?’ Hermione asked curiously. ‘I would have thought Madam Pomfrey could have told you by now.’

‘I don’t want to know,’ Harry replied. ‘I want it to be a surprise.’

‘And…um…one more question. How exactly are you going to have this baby? I mean none of the books I read actually mentioned that.’ She looked at him slightly embarrassed.

Harry laughed, he should have known that Hermione’s thirst for knowledge would overcome any feeling of discomfiture.

‘Well Pomfrey reckons it could come out the way it was conceived…’ he couldn’t stifle the laugh at the look of horror on Hermione’s face. ‘But that’s really painful and dangerous, so there’s going to be a surgeon from St Mungos on standby to floo in and perform a caesarean.’

‘I guess they can’t use magic.’

‘No, childbirth’s one of the few times wizard’s don’t use magic as there’s a good chance it might react badly with the baby’s magic.’

‘Yes, I remember reading that.’

‘Anything else you want to know?’ Harry asked with a smile.

‘Just the name of this mystery man,’ she said and then held up her hands with a smile at the exasperated look on Harry’s face. ‘Okay, okay, I know, I won’t ask again. I guess I can wait another three and a half months.’

‘Thank you. Now can we go back to the common room? I want to say goodbye to everyone tonight, I doubt I’ll be up in time in the morning.’ Harry was now so large that he got tired very easily and since the exams had finished he had got into the habit of sleeping late.

Companionably they headed back to the Gryffindor common room where Harry said his final goodbyes to those he had practically grown up with. It was a sad occasion and there was genuine regret on both sides as he parted from his friends. Of course everyone promised to write, but Harry wondered how many of them would remember when they were off living their own lives.

It was late by the time he went back to his own room, but it cheered him up when he saw his husband was there waiting for him. He seemed to understand how Harry felt and just held out his arms and held him whilst he cried.

‘What would I do without you?’ he whispered, his voice muffled against Snape’s robes.

‘Or I without you.’

‘Let’s try not to find out.’

‘Definitely.’

Chapter Twenty One – Never Argue With An Idiot. They Drag You Down To Their Level And Then Beat You With Experience  
Harry had never seen the school so empty, even at Christmas there had always been a handful of students left and a number of teachers. He had been prepared for the fact there would obviously be no students, but he hadn’t realised all the teachers left Hogwarts for the Summer – well all except his husband and Professor Dumbledore.

When Professor McGonagall had said goodbye, she had sent him a look of sympathy that he had to spend the holidays with his most hated teacher. Harry had merely smiled wanly and tried to look like he wasn’t going to enjoy the next couple of months.

It was strange for Harry that, after all the months of sneaking around and snatched moments, he was able to walk openly down the corridor with his husband without Snape having to glare at him, or Harry having to look angry and persecuted.

At first he had been worried that spending practically every minute of every day together would put a strain on their relationship, but surprisingly it only seemed to make it stronger. Not that they didn’t argue. They argued quite a lot, but never about anything important and the making up was always the best part. The only real time they spent apart was when Harry went for his check-ups with Madam Pomfrey (Dumbledore had made special arrangements so she could floo in), which Harry felt was quite a shame. He wanted his husband there to hold his hand and see the little miracle when Madam Pomfrey did her spell and Harry saw the shadowy figure of their baby hovering above his stomach.

They got into a routine of waking up late, playing chess, making potions, going for walks, talking, and generally getting to know each other better. It was one day, in Snape’s laboratory, that Harry finally broached the subject of his husband’s family. It seemed strange to him that his husband had never mentioned them and there were no photos in his chambers.

Harry was sitting on a stool (at Snape’s insistence), carefully chopping up flobberworms whilst admiring Snape’s flying fingers slicing, dicing and powdering. Though Harry had found a latent talent for potions, he still hadn’t had the time to practice them.

‘Severus?’

‘Yes?’ he replied distractedly.

‘Do you have any brothers or sisters?’

‘No.’

‘So no aunts or uncles for our baby?’

‘Afraid not.’

‘What about grandparents?’

Snape stopped what he was doing and looked at his young husband.

‘If you want to know about my parents stop beating about the bush and ask me.’ He said levelly. Harry stared back at him.

‘Are they alive?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you ever see them?’

‘I haven’t seen them in twenty years.’

‘Why not?’ asked Harry, looking concerned.

Snape touched his left arm almost unconsciously.

‘My parents disowned me when they discovered I was loyal to Voldemort.’

Harry looked surprised.

‘I got the impression from Sirius that your parents were heavily into the dark arts. He told me you knew more curses than most seventh years when you started school here.’

Snape snorted.

‘Your godfather believes what he wants to believe. Yes I admit I had a working knowledge of quite a few curses, but I also knew just as many charms and a hell of a lot about potions. My father is a scholar and always encouraged me to learn as much as possible before I started school; my mother works in the field of research into healing potions.’

‘So did you get on?’

‘My father was always quite strict and not someone it was easy to get close to, but yes, my mother and I had a fairly good relationship.’

He sounded almost wistful when he mentioned his mother.

‘But surely you told them that you had turned spy after I got rid of Voldemort the first time?’ Harry said curiously.

‘No I did not,’ Snape replied stiffly. ‘I had still betrayed all they believed in and I don’t believe any redemption will be enough for them. Besides, I knew that Voldemort was not truly dead and I believed he would eventually return.’

Harry just stared at him.

‘You didn’t make up with your parents because you thought Voldemort would come back?’ he said incredulously.

‘Well I was right, wasn’t I?’ Snape replied irritably.

‘Even so, it took fourteen years and if I had the chance, I wouldn’t miss the chance of being with my parents again.’

‘That is totally different,’ protested his husband. ‘Your parents died protecting you, my parents disowned me without a second thought.’

‘Ah,’ said Harry, believing he finally understood. ‘Now we get to the real reason. You’ve never forgiven them for turning their backs on you and now your too proud to tell them that you’ve changed.’

‘That’s not true.’ Snape replied stubbornly, shaking his head.

‘Lie to yourself if you want,’ Harry replied calmly. ‘But I know the truth.’

‘You know nothing.’

‘I know you, Severus. Whether you like it or not.’

‘This is not a subject I wish to discuss any further,’ Snape replied tight-lipped. From his expression, Harry knew he had pushed it as far as he could.

‘This isn’t finished,’ Harry warned. ‘One day, when this is all over, I want our child to know its grandparents. Family’s important. I should know, I’ve spent most of my life wishing I had a proper one.’

‘I know,’ Snape replied softly. ‘One day, perhaps, we will speak of this again, but for now it isn’t even feasible for our child to know its grandparents. I can’t put them at risk as well.’

And that was where the conversation had ended.

The next momentous event had been Harry’s birthday. The day had dawned bright and sunny, and because they were in Harry’s room, they actually got to appreciate it.

Harry was awake early, excited that for the first time he wouldn’t be spending his birthday at the Dursley’s, but with the man he loved. Plus Sirius had promised to be there as well.

‘Happy birthday, Harry,’ was suddenly purred in his ear. Harry turned to face his husband, a smile on his face.

‘Where’s my present?’ he demanded with a sparkle in his green eyes.

‘What makes you think I’ve got you anything?’ Snape replied mildly.

‘Because you love me,’ Harry replied confidently. ‘Oh…and I saw you wrapping it the other day,’ he admitted sheepishly.

Snape gave him a mock glare.

‘You’ve been spying on me? Well in that case I’m not sure you deserve your present!’

Harry fixed him with an innocent gaze.

‘Haven’t I been good?’ he asked teasingly.

‘I suppose you’ve been fairly good,’ Snape replied, a heated look in his eye that Harry knew all too well and always welcomed. ‘But there’s always room for improvement.’

‘Come here and I’ll show you how good I can be,’ Harry said with an edge of promise in his voice.

Snape moved the few inches that brought him as close to Harry as possible and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

‘This is already turning out to be the best birthday ever,’ Harry murmured huskily as they parted to catch their breath.

‘Believe me, it will only get better,’ Snape promised, moving in for another kiss.

Just then there was a very unwelcome knock at the door and a ‘Harry are you in there?’

‘That’s Sirius!’ exclaimed Harry excitedly, he hadn’t seen him since their wedding day.

Snape sighed. ‘Can’t we leave him out there?’ he said hopefully. ‘You haven’t finished showing me how good you can be.’

‘Severus! We can’t leave him out there whilst we make love.’

Snape gave a put upon sigh. ‘Oh well, it was just a thought. I guess you’ll have to make it up to me later.’

‘Absolutely!’ Harry promised, dropping a swift kiss on his husband’s lips before getting out of bed. He put on his dressing gown and walked as quickly as possible – which wasn’t very fast any more with the huge stomach he now had – to the door.

‘Sirius! Remus! It’s great to see you both!’ Harry said, slightly surprised to see Remus again so soon.

Sirius hugged him.

‘Happy birthday! How does it feel to be an adult?’ he asked.

‘Better if we didn’t have to get up so early because my husband’s insane godfather appears to have forgotten how to tell the time.’ Snape replied snarkily, coming up behind Harry and putting his arms around him, hands resting on his protruding stomach. Sirius looked slightly put out at the possessive gesture.’

‘Well I wanted to spend as much time with my godson as possible on his birthday,’ Sirius replied stiffly. ‘But if this is too early, we’ll come back later.’

‘No, don’t be silly!’ cried Harry, giving his husband an angry look. ‘Can you give us a few minutes to get dressed?’

‘Sure,’ replied Sirius, relaxing a little. ‘We’ll wander down to the kitchens and get some breakfast.’

Harry shut the door and turned to Snape, glaring.

‘What the hell was that about?’ he demanded.

‘What?’ asked Snape, arching an eyebrow.

‘Answering Sirius for me and then acting like you own me.’ Harry replied, his voice raising a little. ‘Sirius is my godfather and I’d like to spend some time with him. If you can’t handle that without being horrible to him, then I’d rather spend time with him alone!’

‘Fine,’ replied Snape quietly. ‘If you do wish to spend any of your birthday with me I’ll be in my rooms.’ And without a backward glance he headed to the fireplace and floo’d back to his own chambers.

Harry sank down on the bed.

*So much for the best birthday ever* he thought despondently. He wondered if he had been a little harsh, but it was too late now.

He got dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchens where Sirius and Remus were tucking into a hearty breakfast.

‘Hello again,’ he said as brightly as he could manage, sitting down and letting the house elves serve him.

‘Hi Harry, where’s your miserable git of a husband?’ asked Sirius cheerfully through a mouthful of bacon, making Harry very glad he was through the nauseous stage of his pregnancy.

‘He went back to his rooms,’ Harry replied shortly.

‘So has Severus given you your birthday present yet?’ Remus asked.

‘Not yet,’ admitted Harry.

Remus and Sirius both looked surprised.

‘I’m amazed he’s lasted this long,’ said Remus. ‘When he owled me to invite me here for your birthday he said he could hardly wait.’

It was Harry’s turn to look surprised.

‘He asked you to come today?’

‘Yes, he thought that as we had such a nice time at your wedding that it would be good to repeat it for your birthday.’

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands. He had just lost his temper with Severus and accused him of being too possessive and now it turned out in a totally unpossessive gesture, he had invited Remus to spend the day.

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Sirius, looking slightly alarmed.

Harry explained about their argument and Sirius shook his head in despair.

‘Really Harry, you may be married to him, but you don’t seem to know him very well. Of course he’s possessive of you, you’ve only been married a few weeks. And anyway Snape and I have to keep up at least some pretence of dislike or we wouldn’t know what to say to each other. What you’ve got to look at is the things he does for you, like asking Remus to the wedding and your birthday. And do you know it was Snape who suggested I get you a new dress robe for your wedding? Honestly, if he was as selfish as you implied would he do any of those things? And just wait until you see your present…that’s if he decides to give it to you.’

‘Okay, okay, I overreacted.’ Harry admitted. ‘Do you think he’ll forgive me if I blame it on my hormones?’ he asked hopefully.

‘Harry, he’d forgive you pretty much anything,’ replied Sirius with a smile. ‘And now would be a good time to go and ask for it.’

Harry looked down at his nearly full plate.

‘I can finish my breakfast first, right?’ he said, only to be met with two equally stern looks from both Sirius and Remus. ‘Okay, fine, I’ll just starve myself and go and beg my husband’s forgiveness.’

‘They’ll be plenty of breakfast available when you come back,’ smiled Remus at Harry’s overly dramatic attitude. But don’t you dare come back without Severus.’

With a martyred look, Harry left the kitchen.

‘They really are an odd couple, aren’t they?’ Remus said.

‘I know,’ sighed Sirius. ‘But they love each other for some bizarre reason and at least I know Snape won’t let anything happen to him.’

‘So you actually trust Severus?’ Remus asked, slightly surprised, he never thought he would hear the animagus admit to such a thing.

‘I guess,’ Sirius said, looking rather surprised himself. ‘I mean I know he’s on our side now and he risks an awful lot going to these Death Eater gatherings, but Harry also told me that he hasn’t spoken to his parents in twenty years because they still believe he supports You Know Who and I can kind of relate to that. After all I can’t go near mine because they’d probably hex first and think later and I’d be back in Azkaban before I knew what was going on.’

Remus laid a sympathetic hand on Sirius’ arm.

‘One day, Padfoot, they’ll all know what fools they’ve been.’

Slightly subdued, they finished their breakfasts and waited for Harry and Snape to reappear. Eventually they did, slightly flushed and holding hands. It did not take a genius to work out of what their making up had consisted. In his free hand, Snape was holding a large package wrapped in silver and green.

‘Present time!’ Harry said gaily, seeming to have forgotten all about breakfast.

Dutifully Sirius and Remus brought out their cards and gifts for him.

‘I’m surprised Hedwig hasn’t brought anything,’ Harry suddenly said, looking slightly crestfallen. ‘I thought I might hear from at least one of my friends.

‘Actually we intercepted all the owls on the way in,’ admitted Sirius with a smile. ‘They weren’t too keen on giving up their stuff, but we managed to persuade them.’ And with a flourish he brought out another load of parcels and cards.

Harry looked awed; he had never received so much for his birthday before. Eagerly he started opening the cards. There were ones from Hermione, Colin, Hagrid (who was spending his holidays at Beauxbatons) and Mrs Weasley; but nothing from Ron.

Harry opened his presents, which included a new cloak from Sirius, a cake from Hagrid, a book on bringing up babies from Hermione, socks from Dumbledore, a whole host of knitted baby garments from Mrs Weasley and his very own foe glass from Remus. But it was Severus’ present that blew him away. As he opened it he realised it was some sort of deep bowl and then became realised it was a Pensieve. At first he was a little disappointed, but then Snape explained that it was a special Pensieve into which he, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore had stored all their memories of Harry’s parents. Harry was stunned. No longer would he have to just stare at his photos or listen to other people’s memories of his parents. Now he would actually be able to see them.

‘Thank you so much,’ he whispered, looking at his husband, overcome with emotion. ‘This is the best present I’ve ever had.’

Snape looked a little uncomfortable.

‘It wasn’t just me,’ he said. ‘We all helped.’

‘But it was your idea,’ Remus replied generously.

‘Anyway, as that was more of a joint present, I also bought you this.’ Snape put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small package. Harry eagerly opened it and found a large emerald set in silver on a chain.

‘It’s meant to be a protective amulet,’ Snape explained. ‘Not that I believe in that sort of thing. But it was given to me by my grandmother and is one of the few heirlooms I have.’

‘I can’t take that!’ Harry protested. ‘It’s part of your family history.’

‘You are my family,’ he replied seriously. ‘Besides, it matches your eyes.’

‘Thank you,’ Harry said, putting it on. ‘But I’ll only keep it until our son or daughter is old enough to have it.’

Snape nodded his agreement.

‘Well if that’s all the gift-giving done, I guess now I can have my breakfast!’ Harry said cheerfully.

They all laughed and spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves. It was truly the happiest birthday Harry had ever had, but secretly he looked forward to next year when he would have their child with them.

Chapter Twenty Two – A Pat On The Back Is Only A Few Centimetres From A Kick On The Butt  
Far too soon the holidays were over and the students and teachers returned to the school. Harry now had only six weeks to go until the baby was due and was feeling every minute of it, his back hurt, his ankles had swelled up and he just generally felt fat.

‘Hey, Harry!’ called out a shrill voice behind him on the first day of term. Harry stopped and turned around.

‘Hi Ginny,’ said Harry. He was surprised that she was talking to him, after all they had barely exchanged a word since Ginny had found out about the baby.

‘You weren’t at the feast last night. Everyone was a bit worried.’

‘I’m fine,’ Harry assured. ‘It’s just a bit difficult with me being neither a student or a teacher, so I just ate in my room.’ The truth was he was a little scared of his reception now that he no longer had his classmates there to back him up.

‘That’s silly!’ exclaimed Ginny. ‘You’re still a Gryffindor and everyone can’t wait to see you. I shall save you a place at lunch.’

‘Okay,’ replied Harry, giving in. Still, it was nice to know he still had a few friend left at Hogwarts. ‘Did you have a good summer?’

‘Brill,’ she replied, smiling. ‘How was yours?’

‘Pretty quiet,’ he said. ‘Not a lot was happening here. What about Ron? How’s he?’

Ginny grimaced.

‘Incredibly miserable. Even I couldn’t stay mad with him any more, especially with mum going on about his responsibilities and the baby and so on. She just can’t accept that you two don’t want to be together anymore.’

‘I know,’ replied Harry. ‘She keeps on sending me letters and stuff for the baby.’ He felt incredibly guilty about having to keep up the charade that Ron was the father, especially with Mrs Weasley so plainly excited about being a grandmother.

‘Yeah, well anyway last week Ron got so fed up with it all he just walked out and we haven’t heard from him since!’

‘Really?’ Harry said, slightly alarmed. ‘Your mum must be worried.’

‘Not that you’d notice,’ Ginny replied. ‘She reckons Ron’ll come back when he’s ready.’

‘I certainly hope so,’ Harry murmured, he wasn’t quite as confident as Mrs Weasley that Ron wouldn’t get himself into trouble.

‘So how long until I become Auntie Ginny?’ she asked cheerfully.

Harry suppressed a wince and the temptation to say ‘Never’. Instead he sighed ‘Six more weeks and it can’t come soon enough!’ He looked at Ginny hesitantly, wondering if he dared say anything about her unexpected change in attitude. ‘I must say, you seem to be a lot better about this than you did last term.’

Ginny blushed.

‘Well…I kind of spent a lot of time with Colin these holidays…and we get on really well.’

‘That’s great news,’ said Harry sincerely, at least that was one less problem he had to deal with. ‘Colin’s a nice guy, if a little over-enthusiastic with his camera!’

‘Well, he plans to be a photo journalist, so I guess he’s got a lot of practice photographing you.’

‘Just ask him not to take any photos of me at the moment,’ Harry replied, pressing a hand against his stomach. ‘I just feel fat.’

‘Harry, you’re pregnant, not fat,’ protested Ginny. ‘Um…I still think you’re attractive.’ She blushed.

‘Thanks Ginny. Colin’s lucky to have you.’

She pushed his shoulder playfully.

‘Too late Harry, I’m spoken for!’

Harry laughed and then, suddenly remembering what he was doing up this early, looked at his watch.

‘Sorry Ginny, I’ve really got to go,’ he said apologetically. ‘Madam Pomfrey’s waiting for me.’

‘No problem,’ Ginny responded cheerfully. ‘I guess I’d better get to class or Snape will have my head! I can’t believe my first lesson back is Potions.’

‘Bad luck,’ Harry commiserated with a smile. ‘Though at least you’re better than Ron, I’m amazed he even passed his NEWT.’

‘Just barely. Not like you. Everyone was absolutely stunned that you came top. We thought Snape would fail you on principle!’

‘I don’t think Dumbledore would have let him,’ Harry replied truthfully. Not that his husband would have failed him, but he had been slightly dubious about awarding him top marks until Dumbledore had assured him that he knew he wouldn’t give a mark that wasn’t deserved.

‘God, now I really am late!’ exclaimed Ginny.

‘Just tell him I delayed you.’

‘Yeah, that would go down well!’ was her closing remark as she scurried off.

Harry carried on walking towards the hospital wing feeling quite cheerful. The encounter with Ginny had helped a lot. Half an hour later though, he was not so cheerful.

Madam Pomfrey was looking at him with a grave look on her face after his examination.

‘There’s nothing wrong is there?’ Harry asked, the panic starting to rise.

‘No, the baby’s fine,’ she quickly assured. ‘However there is something I need to say…’

Harry looked at her expectantly.

‘You really shouldn’t be having sex any more. It could bring on early labour and that would be dangerous for both you and the baby.’

‘But I’m not even having sex!’ Harry quickly denied. Madam Pomfrey looked at him with disappointment.

‘There’s no point in denying it, I’m a fully qualified mediwitch and I know you’ve been sexually active through most of this pregnancy, including this summer.’

Harry stared in horror as her words sank in.

‘You know, don’t you?’ he said softly.

‘Yes, Mr Potter, I always suspected that Ron Weasley was not the father of this baby and now I know that it must be Severus,’ she replied composedly.

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Why nothing of course,’ replied the mediwitch, looking surprised. ‘I’m disappointed that you didn’t confide in me before, but I’ve only brought it up now because of the danger to yourself and the baby. I assume the headmaster knows?’

‘Yes, he knows.’ Harry assured, and then briefly explained why the secrecy had been necessary.

When he finally left, he felt slightly better, but was not looking forward to telling his husband this latest development.

 

It wasn’t until late that evening that Harry finally got to speak to his husband.

‘Madam Pomfrey knows everything,’ he said flatly.

‘Everything?’ Snape queried in a dry tone. ‘I sincerely doubt that.’

‘No, I mean about you and me,’ Harry replied exasperatedly. ‘She worked it out this summer as she could tell I was…involved…with someone. As you and Dumbledore were the only ones here, it didn’t take much to work it out.’

‘Ah, I see. I suppose I ought to speak to Poppy.’ His expression was surprisingly calm.

‘There’s no need, she said she wouldn’t tell anyone.’

‘Well, I suppose we have little option but to trust her,’ Snape sighed. ‘But there seem to be all too many people in on this secret now. One incautious word could destroy everything.’

‘Oh that’s cheerful!’ replied Harry with a snort. ‘Remind me not to come to you if I’m depressed!’

Snape walked over and wrapped his arms around the younger wizard.

‘I’m sure everything will be fine,’ he said reassuringly.

‘There’s one other thing,’ Harry said pensively, eyes cast down. ‘Madam Pomfrey said no more sex because it might make the baby come early and that would be dangerous.’

Snape put a finger under Harry’s chin and tilted it up so he could look into his slightly worried eyes.

‘That wasn’t totally unexpected,’ he replied.

‘So you’re not upset?’ Harry asked anxiously.

Snape looked astonished.

‘Of course not. Why would I be?’

Harry looked uncertain.

‘I-I guess I thought you’d be upset that we couldn’t be together for so long.’

Snape sighed and dropped a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

‘Of course I’ll miss not being able to be that close to you, but you and the baby are the two most important things in my life and I wouldn’t do anything to endanger either of you.’

Harry smiled.

‘How did I get so lucky?’ he said softly.

‘Lucky?’ Snape queried with a sardonic look. ‘You’ve saddled yourself with an ex-Death Eater for a husband – and who’s twenty years older than you – and you’re having a baby that could make Voldemort look as powerful as Neville Longbottom in comparison! And yet you feel lucky?’

‘I have you and that’s all that matters. And if this baby does turn out to be as powerful as everyone thinks, I’m sure between us we’ll be able to keep him or her on the straight and narrow.’

‘I hope you’re right,’ Snape replied with a touch of sadness. He had never been an optimist, always believing the worst would happen, which it frequently did. Voldemort was back and though he had not told Harry – not wishing to stress him at this advanced stage of his pregnancy – he knew he was planning something major, though had not been made privy to the details. He was desperately trying to find out, but Voldemort was being incredibly tight-lipped this time.

In fact it would be in a little over two weeks that Snape would find out first hand exactly what Voldemort’s plan was…

********

‘Four more weeks to go, four more weeks to go…’

This had become Harry’s new chant and it was practically the only thing that was keeping him going. He was ecstatically pleased that this would be the first and only pregnancy he would ever have to go through and he had no idea why women would voluntarily go through this more than once!

He was not sure how he would have got this far without the support of those around him, especially his husband. He was astounded at how loving and supportive Severus was. What had started off as frankly a very sexual relationship, had become deeper during the long summer holidays and had now deepened into something much more solid now that they couldn’t make up in the usual way. To Harry’s slight astonishment, he realised he liked his husband as much as he loved him. Somewhere along the line they had become friends as much as lovers.

One of the best part of the two weeks for Harry had been Severus accompanying him to his check-up with Madam Pomfrey. At first the mediwitch had been a little off with the older wizard, but she soon mellowed when she saw the way they acted together. It was obvious to her that this was a true meeting of two souls and she wondered whether they had ever considered bonding. She made a resolution to mention it once the baby was born. Her belief was strengthened when she had showed them the baby and she saw a look in the Potion master’s eyes that she had never seem there before – a look of hope and joy.

Another enjoyable part of the two weeks had been the transformation of the room that both Sirius and Ron had stayed in, into a nursery. Harry and Snape had spent a good deal of time bickering amicably over colour schemes (Snape agreeing grudgingly that black wasn’t entirely suitable, but refusing to give up on green and totally refusing to even think about red or gold). Eventually they had decided on a sunny yellow – still too close to gold for Snape’s liking – and soon the room was full of the usual paraphernalia that every baby needed.

Harry took to wandering in there every time he felt the pregnancy getting on top of him, just to remind himself why he was going through this. The room also contained many little gifts from the Gryffindors, mainly in the shape of cuddly toys from Hogsmeade – in fact Snape had remarked dryly that their child was already horribly spoilt and it wasn’t even born yet!

There had still been no word from Ron and Harry was starting to get a bit anxious about him and even Mrs Weasley had sounded slightly worried in her last letter.

It was two days later that found Harry sitting in the nursery in a depressed state. Snape had been summoned by the Dark Mark and Harry had felt a strange foreboding that something was not right. Despite begging him not to go, Snape had been determined, and eventually they had parted in anger.

Then Harry heard a fluttering of wings and the small form of Pig flew into his room carrying a small package. Instantly Harry’s hopes were raised, if Pig were here that meant that Ron was okay surely?

Eagerly he untied the package from the owl’s leg, there was a tag on it which read,

‘I’m sorry, please accept this gift as a token of our friendship.

Ron’

Harry carefully opened the soft parcel and found a small teddy with emerald green eyes. But as he finally took it out of its wrapping and touched it for the first time, he felt a familiar sharp tug at his stomach and the sensation of falling.

*A Portkey* he realised in dismay, just before the world went black…

Chapter Twenty Three – On The Keyboard Of Life, Always Keep One Finger On The Escape Key  
Harry didn’t want to open his eyes as he fell to the ground - he knew that whatever he was going to see wasn’t going to be good – but his biggest fear it would be the graveyard where Cedric had died that had haunted his dreams for months afterwards.

Taking a deep breath, he finally opened his eyes and to his great relief he was in what looked like a ballroom, not a grave in sight. His next fear was that the sudden journey might have hurt the baby, but as he felt a healthy kick, he knew he or she was okay.

But that was where the goods news ended. For a start there was a circle of maybe twenty Death Eaters around him, all garbed in their black robes and white masks.

‘Harry Potter,’ hissed an all too familiar voice. ‘How good of you to join us.’

Clumsily Harry got to his feet and turned to face the voice. For some reason he felt strangely calm, as if this had been inevitable. He forced himself to look into those evil red eyes.

‘Voldemort.’

He was just considering reaching for his wand, when he found his arms gripped by two Death Eaters who had come up silently behind him. Voldemort glided towards him until he was so close that Harry could smell his rancid breath.

‘I don’t think you’ll be needing this,’ he sneered, reaching into Harry’s sleeve and removing the wand he kept there. It took all Harry’s self-control not to flinch at the feel of that clammy hand with its unnaturally long fingers on his wrist.

With one swift movement there was a crack as Voldemort snapped the wand in two and this time Harry did flinch. That wand had been a part of him for seven years.

Voldemort pulled out the phoenix feather and with a muttered spell it burst into flames. They both watched as it turned to ashes until he dropped the smouldering remains on the floor. Harry found his arms released and the Death Eaters noiselessly return to their spaces in the circle.

‘There will be no miracle escape this time,’ he said with a satisfied note in his voice. ‘This time you will die.’

‘No!’ exclaimed a voice slightly to Harry’s right. ‘You said you would kill the child and I could have Harry.’

With a sinking heart, Harry recognised that voice. The thought that had been going through his head since he had realised the ‘gift’ was a Portkey, was true. His best friend had betrayed him. Eyes flashing, he turned to face the traitor and spoke scathingly.

‘You idiot Ron, you know very well that killing this child means killing me, there’s no other way.’

‘He told me he could,’ Ron said pleadingly, removing his mask so Harry could see his face. ‘I wouldn’t hurt you, Harry. I love you. Snape never deserved you.’ Suddenly the full realisation of his betrayal seemed to hit Ron and his face filled with horror. ‘Oh god, Harry, I’m so sorry. What have I done…’

‘You’ve sentenced me to death, Ron,’ Harry replied in cold anger. ‘As surely as if you’d stuck a knife in my heart.’

‘You made a foolish choice in friends,’ Voldemort sneered at Harry, obviously enjoying himself. ‘This one is not just stupid, but easily convinced of things they know cannot be true. Take him away, I’ll deal with him later. He has outlived his usefulness here, but may be of use in our…celebrations.’

Pleading and struggling, Ron was dragged away. Harry tried to feel sorry for him, but he had brought it on himself. At the moment he was more worried about his life and the baby’s…and Severus.

Where was he? Obviously Voldemort knew he was a spy for Dumbledore and therefore he should be dead, but for some reason Harry felt he would know if that were true. He turned back to face his enemy.

‘Where’s Severus?’ he demanded.

‘Ah, your lover. No punishment will be enough for him,’ Voldemort snarled ‘I do not tolerate traitors, especially those who help create the child that would destroy me.’ He nodded to a Death Eater by the door. ‘His first punishment will be watching you and the child die.’

As Snape stumbled through the door, roughly pushed from behind, he looked slightly dishevelled, but not injured. When he saw Harry though, he turned deathly pale.

‘No,’ he whispered in disbelief. ‘It can’t be.’

‘It certainly can, traitor,’ said Voldemort, the sadistic enjoyment plain on his face. ‘Your boyfriend is far too trusting.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry whispered.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Snape said shortly, eyes flashing with anger. ‘Weasley is the one to blame.’

‘Enough!’ Voldemort said caustically. ‘I didn’t bring you here for a reunion.’

‘What do you want? I take it there’s a reason why I’m still alive.’ Snape said icily

Harry couldn’t help but admire the lack of fear in his husband’s voice. He wished he had even half that strength.

‘Oh, there’s a very good reason why you’re here. I want you to watch whilst I kill your lover and your unborn child.'

His expression didn’t even flicker.

‘You will have to kill me first,’ he said stonily.

‘Now where would be the fun in that?’ Voldemort sneered, his red eyes menacing.

Snape shook off the Death Eaters holding him.

‘Crucio!’ Voldemort shouted.

Harry watched in horror as his lover fell to the ground writhing in agony. Unheeding of any danger, Harry ran over to him, surprising the Death Eaters so much that they did not attempt to stop him. From the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort lower his wand, releasing Snape from the curse. Kneeling down next to his husband, he held him as he continued to shake from the after effects of the Unforgivable. The emerald pendant he always wore around his neck came untucked from the neckline of his robe as he leaned over his lover. For a moment he wished it did have some protective power and was not just a piece of pretty jewellery.

He looked into the face of the man that had come to mean so much to him and could see under the set determination a hint of hopelessness in those dark eyes.

Harry could feel the anger growing inside of him, a deep fury at the futility of their situation – he could see no way out. Last time he had faced Voldemort, his speed and agility as a Seeker had helped save him, along with his wand, but this time he was eight months pregnant and his wand was a broken stick with no core.

Eventually he helped his lover to stand and they faced Voldemort together, fingers tightly entwined, if he was going to die today, he certainly wasn’t going to do it on his knees.

For a moment there was complete silence.

‘You had better say goodbye.’ Voldemort mocked at Snape, raising his wand once again.

The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion for Harry. Even as the wand came up he felt a flush of magic go through him much like when he and Severus had gotten married, which, with a sudden flash of knowledge, he realised had been the joining of their magic. But this time there was another element, he could feel the combination of not just two sets of magic, but three. Then he realised the emerald around his neck was glowing and he got the same feeling he had every time he held his wand, the same sense of focus.

Even before Voldemort had fully raised his wand, Harry said the words that would send the Dark Lord to where he belonged.

‘Avada Kedavra!’

A beam of green light leapt from the emerald straight into Voldemort’s chest. With a look of horror and amazement, he crumpled to the floor and the glow of his red eyes slowly faded. Just when Harry was considering moving - or collapsing – a backlash of energy was thrown from Voldemort’s body and entered all of the Death Eaters, including Snape, leaving just a pile of ash where Voldemort had lain. With a chorus of groans and yells they fell to the ground, some grabbing their arm in pain. Harry watched in terror as his husband also slipped to the ground. Almost too scared at what he would find, he reached down and felt for a pulse at his husband’s neck, sighing with relief when he found one. He realised that they were all just stunned from their connection to Voldemort from the Dark Mark. He pushed up the sleeve of Snape’s robe. The skin there was smooth and unblemished – Voldemort was truly dead.

Realising that he would be in just as much danger if the Death Eaters started to wake up, he got up from Severus’ side and walked over to the pathetic pile of ashes which was all that was left of Voldemort. Right next to it was the wand that had very nearly killed him. He picked it up, tempted just to break it, but his common sense told him that it was probably the most compatible wand for him in this room. He waved it and a shower of sparks emerged – yes it was indeed a good match.

Swiftly and efficiently, Harry went around putting the Death Eaters in body binds. He knew there were probably more than were just in this room, but he didn’t dare leave his husband to go and try and find them. Instead he put a very strong locking and warning spell on the door, hoping that would be enough.

He was just considering how to contact the Ministry and Hogwarts when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that left him gasping for breath. He fell to his knees as he realised what was happening.

The baby was on its way…

Chapter Twenty Four – If At First You Don’t Succeed, Remove All Evidence You Ever Tried  
Harry stared dazedly into space.

*This cannot be happening* he thought in disbelief.

Just then as the pain hit him again he knew that it most definitely was happening…right now.

He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

‘Are you okay?’ asked an anxious voice.

Harry looked up with relief into the worried face of his husband.

‘Not great,’ Harry said with a grimace. ‘The baby’s decided it wants out.’

Harry almost laughed at the look of horror on Severus’ face – almost – but the situation was too serious.

‘You could have timed that better,’ Snape muttered.

‘Like I had a choice!’ exclaimed Harry. ‘It’s not even due yet. I guess whatever the hell we did to kill Voldemort set it off.’

Snape knelt down next to Harry and gently fingered the emerald pendant.

‘Not so much a protective amulet but a type of focus for your power,’ he muttered speculatively.

‘I don’t really care at the moment,’ Harry said impatiently. ‘We need to get back to Hogwarts so I can get this thing out of me!’

‘You’re not going anywhere,’ Snape replied equally impatiently. ‘Haven’t you listened to anything Poppy told you? The only way we can get back is to use magic and the one thing we can't risk anywhere near you is magic. It’s too dangerous.’

Harry looked at his husband in dismay.

‘You mean we’re stuck here?’

‘I’m afraid so,’ Snape replied gently, stroking a tender finger down Harry’s cheek. ‘I’m afraid that also means you’re going to have to give birth naturally, there’s no way a caesarean could be performed here.’

‘But Madam Pomfrey said that it was too dangerous!’ Harry cried, the fear showing plainly on his face.

‘No, she said it was more dangerous than a caesarean, but we don’t have really have much of a choice.’ Looking around at the prostrate forms surrounding them, his gaze stopped on the fireplace. ‘I see you have disabled the Death eaters in this room, so the next thing necessary is to contact Albus to get some Aurors down here. I’m sure there were more than were in this room and if I’m awake that probably means they are too.’

Snape got up and looked searchingly at the stricken Death Eaters.

‘I believe Goyle had my wand,’ he muttered to himself, going over to one of the more bulky figures and searching through his robes. Triumphantly he drew out his wand and went over to the fireplace and lit the fire, calling for the headmaster. Within seconds his face appeared in the flames looking unusually flustered.

‘Severus! Thank goodness! Harry’s missing!’ he said breathlessly.

‘He’s fine, we both are,’ Snape quickly assured the older wizard. ‘Voldemort’s dead and we’ve got about twenty Death Eaters captured here, but there could be more around.’

Dumbledore looked faintly stunned, but rallied quickly.

‘I’ll contact the Ministry immediately. Where are you?’

‘We’re at Avery’s house,’ Snape replied. ‘And we also need Poppy urgently.’

‘Why?’ asked Dumbledore with a note of worry discernible in his voice. ‘You said you were both fine.’

‘We are fine…but Harry appears to be in labour.’

For the second time in as many minutes, Dumbledore looked stunned.

‘We’ll get there as quickly as possible,’ he said abruptly, not even saying goodbye before his head disappeared from the flames.

Snape quickly returned to kneel next to his husband, who was looking a great deal paler than he should be.

‘Don’t worry, they’re on there way,’ he said comfortingly, taking Harry’s hand.

‘I didn’t realise this would hurt so much,’ said Harry in a weak voice.

Snape had never felt so helpless. He would do anything to take the pain away from Harry, but there was no way of doing this. All he could do was hold Harry’s hand and murmur useless platitudes

It seemed to be hours before anyone came to find them. They heard muffled shouting outside the room, but Snape refused to open it until he knew what was happening. Eventually he heard the distinct tones of the headmaster who, luckily, was able to remove the locking and warning spells Harry had put on the door, as Harry was in no state to do it himself. Snape had never been so relieved to see the headmaster before in his life, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey.

‘I’m sorry that took so long,’ Dumbledore said apologetically, as Madam Pomfrey started fussing around Harry. ‘But the Ministry took quite a lot of convincing and then we were forced to wait until they were sure it was safe.’ Dumbledore sounded mildly disgusted about this last fact.

‘Did they find anyone else?’ Harry asked quietly, obviously thinking of Ron.

‘Yes, they found three more wizards still stunned, but any others must have fled.’

‘Did you find Ron?’

Dumbledore’s eyebrow’s went up in surprise and then lowered in concern.

‘Is young Ron involved in all this?’ he asked with trepidation.

‘He most certainly is!’ snapped Snape. ‘He’s the one who betrayed Harry and almost got us both killed.’

Dumbledore turned almost as pale as Harry, but was distracted from saying anything else when Madam Pomfrey interrupted them.

‘We need to get Harry somewhere more comfortable,’ she said urgently. ‘By the looks of things this is going to be a very short labour.’

‘So no caesarean?’ Harry asked faintly, any hopes he had on that score quickly fading.

‘I’m afraid not.’

Quickly Snape half-carried Harry upstairs and found the nearest bedroom, setting him on a large bed.

‘I’m scared,’ Harry whispered.

‘I know,’ Snape said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. ‘But I won’t let anything happen to you.’

With that, Madam Pomfrey shooed both Snape and Dumbledore out so she could examine her patient in peace. They stood impatiently outside the door, neither saying a word. After the space of about ten minutes, she came out to them, face grave.

I’m afraid Harry’s very weak,’ Madam Pomfrey said soberly. ‘Using the Killing curse has taken a lot out of him, and the baby ‘s magic is the only thing sustaining him at the moment. I’m afraid we don’t know what will happen when it is born and he no longer has that magic.’

‘There must be something we can do?’ Snape asked desperately. The thought that, even in death, Voldemort might still manage to take Harry away from him, was a bitter blow.

Madam Pomfrey sorrowfully shook her head. ‘If only you two had bonded instead of just marrying then there would be a chance that you could share your magic with him.’

Suddenly something clicked in Snape’s head, something he should have realised at the time.

‘Is it possible,’ he said slowly. ‘That two people could bond without realising?’

Madam Pomfrey looked slightly taken aback.

‘I’ve never heard of such a thing before,’ she said thoughtfully. ‘But I suppose it could be possible.’

‘Do you think it has happened to you and Harry?’ Dumbledore asked, a light of hope in his eyes.

‘I think it might have,’ he replied, explaining about what had happened when they had married. ‘And then when Harry used the Killing curse I could feel my magic being drawn into his.’

‘But you haven’t been able to tell what each other has been thinking of or even feeling?’ Madam Pomfrey asked, still unsure.

Snape shook his head, his hopes starting to fade.

‘That could be because neither knew the bonding had happened,’ interrupted Dumbledore. ‘After all neither of you have been trying to hear each other’s thoughts because you didn’t know you could. Why don’t you try it?’ he urged.

Closing his eyes, Snape concentrated deeply whilst the mediwitch and the headmaster looked on anxiously. Suddenly Snape gave a shout of laughter that made them jump.

‘It worked?’ asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

‘It certainly did,’ replied Snape with a smile.

‘Well what was he thinking?’ Madam Pomfrey asked.

‘I won’t go into it word for word, but the gist is that he’s going to cut off certain parts of my anatomy for getting him pregnant.’

The mediwitch went slightly red, but Dumbledore thought it was most amusing.

‘I think you’d better stay out of his way for a bit when he recovers,’ he advised dryly, but unable to stop the smile playing on his lips.

Snape much appreciated that the headmaster used the word ‘when’ rather than ‘if’. It was a small thing, but it gave him hope.

‘Well Severus, we’d better go back in,’ said Madam Pomfrey. ‘Headmaster, would you mind staying out here and seeing that no one disturb us?’

Dumbledore nodded his head, and the determined look on his face didn’t bode well for anyone who tried to get past him.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room and Snape was horrified that even within the space of a few minutes, Harry looked far paler. Snape quickly strode over to him and took his hand. Harry smiled faintly.

‘Don’t leave me again,’ he whispered.

‘Never,’ he promised, hoping that Harry would not be the one doing the leaving.

Under Madam Pomfrey’s expert care, Harry gradually began to relax a little and be able to ride the pain of the contractions, his husband by his side giving words of encouragement and mopping his sweating brow.

Occasionally they heard voices outside, some loud and demanding, others more quiet yet forceful; but it would seem that Dumbledore was taking his duty seriously. At one point Snape was sure he heard the voice of Cornelius Fudge, but not even he gained entry.

‘Well I think we’re nearly there,’ said Madam Pomfrey, hiding any anxiety under her usual efficient tone.

‘Thank god for that,’ said Harry faintly, his eyes closed and deathly white.

‘Now, Harry, the next contraction you feel I need you to push as hard and for as long as possible,’ the mediwitch ordered.

As he felt the pain wash over him again, Harry bit down on his lip and concentrated all his efforts on one final push. With relief, he felt the baby slip from his body.

‘Congratulations, it’s a beautiful baby boy!’ exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, doing the necessary before wrapping the squalling infant in a towel and placing him in a cot she had transfigured. Then she turned her attention back to Harry.

‘He’s okay?’ asked Harry in an exhausted voice and managing to open his eyes.

‘He’s perfect,’ assured Snape, looking in awe at the tiny bundle that was his son.

‘Good…look after him for me…’ Harry said quietly, his eyes closing again and his hand going limp in his husband’s grip.

‘No Harry, you’re not going anywhere!’ cried out Snape, his grip tightening on Harry’s lifeless hand.

‘Now, Severus!’ urged Madam Pomfrey, feeling for the pulse in his other wrist. ‘We’re losing him, he needs your magic!’

Closing his eyes and concentrating fiercely, Snape shut out the entire world and thought just of his magic flowing through into the younger wizard.

*This just has to work* Snape thought agonisedly, as their young son lay there peacefully unaware of the life or death struggle going on next to him…

Chapter Twenty Five – There’s No ‘I’ In Team, But There’s a ‘Me’ If You Look Hard Enough  
Those few seconds felt like hours as Snape tried to force Harry to accept his magic, Madam Pomfrey on the other side of the bed monitoring his pulse and watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly Snape felt the familiar tingle that he had experienced only twice before.

‘It’s working!’ he said, the relief flooding through him.

For several minutes they stood there, letting the magic flow into Harry. Gradually his colour started to return and his breathing became less laboured.

‘That’s enough, Severus,’ the mediwitch said gently. ‘We don’t need you passing out as well.’

‘I’m fine, Poppy,’ Snape snapped, but did let go of Harry’s hand. It was true he did feel a little weak, but he was determined not to show it.

Madam Pomfrey finished cleaning Harry up using magic before heading towards the door and opening it.

‘It’s a boy and they’re both fine,’ she announced to the rather large crowd that had assembled outside the door. Before she could say any more, a woman with red hair barged passed her, nearly knocking her over.

‘I want to see my grandson,’ Mrs Weasley demanded. Mr Weasley was close behind her.

‘Surely this can wait until later,’ he pleaded with his wife. Unheeding she headed towards the cot next to the bed.

‘Ah, there’s my little angel,’ she crooned, making to pick him up. Only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

‘Neither Harry or I have had the chance to hold our son yet if you don’t mind,’ Snape said in a dark voice, making sure the words sunk in.

‘Your son?’ gasped Mrs Weasley, but her shock quickly turned to outrage. ‘How dare you try and claim this child? Ron told me himself that he was the father and he wouldn’t lie to me!’

‘Your son was rather a good liar, better than we realised in fact,’ Snape said dryly. ‘It’s just a shame he turned out to be such a traitor.’

‘Traitor?’ demanded Arthur Weasley. ‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Ron Weasley pretended to be the father to protect us from Voldemort However in the end he told Voldemort everything and we all nearly died.’ Snape’s tone was cutting, pulling no punches.

‘I don’t believe it.’ Mrs Weasley said firmly, lips pursed.

‘What Severus said is true,’ came a weak voice from the bed. ‘Though there’s a lot more to it than that, but I don’t want to talk about it now.’ Harry looked towards his husband. ‘Can I see my son now?’

Snape nodded, gently picking up the small form. He fleetingly wondered whether the baby looked more like Harry or himself, but aside from the dusting of dark hair, there were no noticeable features. Funny coloured blue eyes looked up at him and he had to fight the urge to indulge in some baby talk. Far too many people around…Instead he glared at Mr and Mrs Weasley.

‘I think you should go for now,’ he said sharply. ‘This child is nothing to do with you.’

White-faced, Mr Weasley nodded his head and pulled his wife out of the room. Madam Pomfrey firmly shut the door behind them.

‘I think we could all have done without that,’ she said starchly.

With reluctance Snape handed their son to Harry who just stared at him for a long moment.

‘He’s perfect,’ Harry breathed. ‘But is he meant to be this tiny?’

‘He’s premature so he’s smaller than usual, but he appears to be perfectly healthy,’ the mediwitch replied reassuringly.

‘How is it I’m still here?’ asked Harry suddenly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I felt myself dying, but then the next thing I know I was waking up to an argument!’

‘There’s a lot to explain, but we have plenty of time to go into details later.’ Snape said. ‘I think our first priority is getting back to Hogwarts.’

‘Yes,’ agreed Harry fervently. ‘I want to go home.’

Snape headed to the door and had a brief discussion with the headmaster.

‘I’m afraid it’s going to have to be a Portkey,’ Snape said apologetically to Harry, knowing his deep hatred for them. ‘All the floos here have been deactivated.’

Harry nodded, too tired to really worry and shortly Professor Dumbledore reappeared with a vase.

Giving his son to Madam Pomfrey, Harry carefully got out of bed, helped by his husband. All three of them put a finger on the Portkey and within seconds they were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

‘I don’t want to stay here,’ Harry said decidedly. ‘I want to go back to my own room.’

Madam Pomfrey was about to object, but was silenced by a dark look from Snape.

‘He needs to be somewhere familiar,’ he said. ‘Though you would think the amount of time he spent here he would be calling this home!’

Harry looked at him strangely.

‘How did you know that’s what I was thinking?’ he asked.

‘I’ll explain later,’ the older wizard replied, suddenly feeling very tired. ‘Let’s go. Poppy, if we need anything we’ll let you know.’

 

Once they were back in Harry’s room; the baby fed, changed and now sleeping peacefully in his new cot and Harry settled in his own bed; they finally looked at each other, Snape sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘So what exactly happened back there?’ Harry asked, finally breaking the silence. ‘One moment I was dying and then the next moment I was waking up.’

With some difficulty and many long pauses and reiterations, Snape told his husband what he believed had happened. He was slightly worried about Harry’s reaction to learning they were bonded. Now that they both knew of it, they would gradually be able to read more and more of each other’s thoughts and feelings, until they would find it almost impossible to hide anything from each other. Bonding was not common in the wizarding world and in most cases frowned upon as no divorce could break the link. Through it all Harry looked at him wide-eyed but not interrupting. When he was finally finished, Harry spoke.

‘So if we hadn’t unintentionally bonded all three of us would be dead now?’

‘It would seem that way,’ Snape replied calmly, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. There was a pause as Harry looked deep in thought. Then he smiled.

‘Well that was quite lucky then!’

‘You’re not upset at all?’ asked Snape, unable to hide his astonishment. Harry looked at him, puzzled.

‘Why ever would I?’

‘Because it means we are linked for the rest of our lives. I-I thought the idea might scare you.’

Harry suddenly understood the older wizard’s fear. Gently he reached out and took his hand.

‘When we married I pledged myself heart and soul to you for the rest of my life. This bond is just an extension of that. In fact…’ he grinned cheekily. ‘I’m quite looking forward to finding out what really goes on in that head of yours.’

Snape smiled in relief.

‘I too look forward to that…and perhaps you will have to finally admit to those ingredients you took from my stores!’

‘I didn’t take them!’ Harry protested. Snape looked surprised.

‘You didn’t.’ he finally said. ‘I would never have believed it of Miss Granger and certainly not of a house-elf.’

Harry looked slightly taken aback.

‘It really works,’ he said, it only now starting to sink in. ‘But why is it I can’t sense anything from you?’

‘It takes time and concentration, but apparently gets easier the more practice you have,’ Snape explained. ‘Go on, try it. Just close your eyes and concentrate on me.’

Obediently Harry closed his eyes, wrinkles appearing on his brow as he concentrated fiercely.

‘You’re happy,’ he whispered after a while. ‘But you’re worried about one thing…You’re worried that I’m going to want to call our son James after my father.’ He opened his eyes and looked into the black ones facing him. ‘No, I don’t want to call him James. It’s too close. Perhaps as a middle name. I’d prefer something that has no ties to the past. Any ideas?’

‘Lucas?’

Harry shuddered. ‘Too close to Lucius,’ he replied. ‘How about Thomas?’

‘Voldemort’s real name? I don’t think that would be a good idea.’

‘True. Sorry, I forgot for a moment.’

‘How about Matthew? I don’t believe that has any significance.’

‘Matthew…’ said Harry thoughtfully. ‘I like it.’

‘Then it’s settled. His name will be Matthew James Potter-Snape.’

‘Agreed,’ replied Harry with a sigh of contentment. ‘You know there’s one thing we still haven’t done.’

‘And what would that be?’

Harry reached towards his husbands neck and drew out the chain that hung around it.

‘We don’t have to hide our love anymore. Voldemort’s dead. We can both wear our rings.’

Snape undid the chain of the necklace and Harry did the same with his, though with more difficulty as it was entangled with the emerald pendant. Silently they took the rings from each other and in their heads re-said their vows again as they slid the rings back where they rightfully belonged. It was a sweet moment broken all too soon by Harry’s gurgling stomach.

‘I guess what I need now is some food and a nice long rest,’ he said ruefully. As if on cue, the newly named Matthew started crying. Snape pushed Harry back down as he began to rise.

‘I’ll see to him. You call for a house-elf and order some food. I must admit I’m quite hungry myself.’

Harry nodded his acquiescence, reaching for his wand. He gave a small gasp.

‘What’s wrong?’ asked Snape, pausing on his way to the nursery.

‘I forgot my wand was broken and I’ve got Voldemort’s. I really ought to have given it to Dumbledore. It’s evil.’

‘Nonsense,’ replied Snape sharply. ‘A wand is neither good or evil, it is merely a device to conduct our powers. If it works for you as well as your old one, then you should keep it.’

Harry pondered this as Snape went next door. It did disturb him that this was the very wand that had been used to kill his parents, but truly it was just a stick with a feather for a core. Perhaps he would get a new one when he had time, but for the moment it was only really practical to use the one he had.

Making up his mind, he used it to summon a house-elf…

***********

After a restless nights sleep courtesy of Matthew, Harry was dozing fitfully in bed. Snape had taken their son out to give Harry some much needed peace and quiet. This was not to be, however, as he roused by a knock at the door.

‘Come in,’ he called, glad that it was not locked.

He was most surprised to see Hermione, who was looking more solemn than usual. Gesturing to the chair by the bed, she sat down.

‘I’ve just heard,’ she said without preamble. ‘Please tell me it’s not true that Ron was involved.’ Harry was not surprised by the pleading note in her voice, after all Ron had been one of her best friends as well.

‘It’s true,’ Harry admitted reluctantly, not wishing to cause pain to his friend but having to tell her the truth. ‘Ron told Voldemort who the real father of my son is and then sent me a present that portkeyed me straight to him.’

Hermione gasped in horror.

‘Why would he do that?’ she asked in distress.

‘I think Voldemort told him a pack of lies and Ron was gullible enough to believe them.’ Harry looked down guiltily. ‘I-I feel it’s mainly my fault, if only I hadn’t relied on him so much during the early stages of my pregnancy and made him believe that I felt more for him than I did…’

‘Don’t say that!’ interrupted Hermione, her voice strangely tight. ‘Friends do what they can for one another and comfort them when they need it. You had no way of knowing that Ron would fall in love with you.’ She stared off into the distance, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts.

After a while she came back to the present.

‘So anyway, where’s my godson?’ Hermione asked brightly, obviously trying to get away from whatever dark thought she had been having.

‘He’s with his other father at the moment.’

‘Other father?’ asked Hermione, visibly perking up. ‘Do you mean I finally get to find out who your husband is?’

‘You certainly do,’ said Harry with a smile. ‘But I thought with all your brains you’d have guessed by now!’

Hermione also smiled.

‘I think I have a pretty good idea,’ she said confidently. In truth she had wracked her brains endlessly until she had deduced the only person it could be…Sirius!

Before she could say anything, however, the door opened.

‘I think Matthew wants you, Harry,’ Snape said, entering with their young son cradled in his arms. Then he noticed Hermione. ‘Good morning, Miss Granger.’

Hermione’s jaw dropped, not quite sure what was most disturbing; Snape holding a baby as if it were the most natural thing in the world; Snape speaking to Harry in a tone that was not full of contempt; or the fact that he was calling him Harry!

Yet still the penny didn’t drop.

‘May I hold him?’ she asked, standing up and looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

With some reluctance, Snape handed his small charge over to Hermione. Though he was unable to prevent a derisive comment.

‘I would most appreciate it if you didn’t drop my son. We haven’t had him long.’

At that point Hermione nearly did drop him!

‘Your son?’ she gaped.

Harry looked at her in surprise.

‘I thought you said you’d worked it out?’

‘I thought…Sirius…’ she trailed off, her cheeks turning red with mortification as she realised her mistake.

‘Sirius?!?’ Harry said with a shout of laughter. ‘You thought I was sleeping with my godfather?!?’

‘It fitted all the facts,’ replied Hermione defensively.

‘But that is so icky!’

‘Oh and sleeping with the Potions Professor that you’ve always loathed is so much better!’ she replied sarcastically. ‘When I think of some of the things you’ve called him…’ she stopped suddenly as she remembered he was standing right there. ‘Sorry Professor.’

‘Oh no, please do go on, Miss Granger,’ Snape said in an amused voice. ‘I would love to hear what my husband calls me behind my back.’

‘You and Harry are married and this is your son,’ Hermione said in a dazed voice, it finally sinking in. ‘This is so strange…’ She felt quite dizzy and it obviously showed on her face as Snape quickly took Matthew from her and placed him on Harry’s lap.

Hermione sat down.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said apologetically. ‘It’s just a lot to take in.’

‘No problem,’ said Harry, though still slightly concerned. For a moment his friend had looked positively unwell. ‘I mean you thought it was Sirius!’

‘You’re not going to let me forget that, are you?’ Hermione said ruefully.

‘Not likely!’ laughed Harry. ‘I can’t wait to tell Sirius…’

‘Tell Sirius what?’ asked a familiar voice, a head poking around the door.

‘Sirius!’ exclaimed Harry. ‘Come in. Where have you been? I thought you’d have been here yesterday.’ The last part came out almost accusatory.

‘Sorry, I was held up by the Ministry of Magic. One of those Death Eaters you caught was Peter Pettigrew and the long and short of it is that I’m free!’ he said joyfully, the shroud of Azkaban seemed finally lifted and his blue eyes were sparkling.

‘That’s brilliant,’ said Harry happily. ‘Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Sirius came over to the bed and looked down at the baby.

‘This is Matthew James,’ Harry said.

‘Nice name…well at least he hasn’t got Snape’s nose,’ he said cheerfully. ‘Don’t know where he got those eyes from though. You sure he’s yours?’ he asked Snape cheekily.

‘Don’t be so ignorant, Black. You know all babies have those coloured eyes when they are born.’

‘I know, Snape. Just kidding. I’m kind of still on a high about the whole being free thing.’

‘Quite understandable,’ said Hermione.

‘So anyway, tell Sirius what?’ he repeated, remembering where he had come in.

Hermione blushed as Harry told him what she had thought.

At the end of it, he burst out laughing.

‘That’s priceless,’ said Sirius, wiping a tear of mirth from his eyes. ‘Sorry Harry, but as much as I love you I definitely prefer girls.’

‘Damn, and I thought you and Remus might get together,’ Harry teased gently.

‘No, Remus is much too mature for me,’ Sirius said good-naturedly. ‘Besides I don’t want to go anywhere Snape’s been.’

There was a stunned silence.

‘What do you mean?’ Harry asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer..

Sirius looked accusingly at Snape. ‘You haven’t told him?’

‘No.’ Snape replied forbiddingly. ‘It’s never come up before.’ He turned to Harry who was looking at him with rising comprehension and horror. ‘Remus and I were together for a short while at school. It ended when I found out he was a werewolf.’

‘I can’t believe you never told me,’ Harry said in a strangled voice, a look of betrayal on his face. ‘I thought it was a bit strange that you invited him to our wedding and my birthday. I thought you did it because you knew it would make me happy…’

‘And it was,’ Snape replied earnestly, sitting down on the bed next to Harry. ‘Remus and I have not been on good terms for many years. Please try and understand.’

Harry closed his eyes.

‘You didn’t tell me because it wasn’t important,’ he said slowly. ‘But you planned to tell me soon.’ Harry’s features relaxed. ‘It’s okay, I understand now.’ Harry opened his eyes and found one relieved and two extremely confused pairs of eyes on him.

‘What was that all about?’ Sirius asked.

‘We are bonded,’ Snape said simply. ‘It was one of the reasons that we were able to destroy Voldemort.’

‘Yes,’ agreed Harry. He looked down fondly at Matthew. ‘Junior here was another.’

He felt Snape stiffen next to him.

‘What do you mean by that?’ asked Snape in an odd voice.

‘Didn’t you feel it?’ asked Harry with astonishment. ‘It wasn’t just your power that fed into me, Matthew gave me his as well. What’s wrong?’ he asked as he noticed his husband turn slightly pale.

‘Don’t you see?’ asked Snape. ‘He’s helped kill someone before he was even born!’

‘So? It was Voldemort and if he hadn’t we might all have died.’ Harry replied, not understanding what the older wizard was trying to say.

‘He has already tasted the darker side of magic. It is a powerful addiction.’

‘Don’t be so melodramatic!’ Sirius cried out. ‘He’s just a baby, he won’t even remember it.’

‘I hope you’re right,’ Snape replied darkly.

‘Well the Daily Prophet seemed to have missed most of the juicy details,’ Sirius said in an effort to dispel the mood.

‘What did the paper say?’ asked Harry eagerly. ‘I haven’t seen it yet.’

‘Not a huge amount,’ replied Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders. ‘They’ve obviously spoken to Dumbledore and he’s been his usual mysterious self. He merely said that Harry was captured and Snape’s cover was broken and between you, you managed to kill Voldemort. There was talk about Order of the Merlin awards for you both as well,’ Sirius said with a sly glance at Snape, remembering the last time he had nearly got that award.

‘So they don’t know about Matthew’s parentage yet?’ asked Harry.

‘No, it seems not, though I doubt that will last for long.’ Sirius replied.

‘It doesn’t matter now though,’ said Harry with a smile. ‘Because I want everyone to know who I love.’ He gazed adoringly at his husband who returned his look.

They were only interrupted when a strange tawny owl flew into the room and dropped a letter into Snape’s lap.

‘Who’s that from?’ asked Harry curiously.

Snape sat at if turned to stone.

‘This appears to be my father’s writing,’ he finally said. With trembling fingers he opened it and perused the contents. ‘He wants me to visit. It would appear that he has also been reading the Daily Prophet.’

‘But that’s great news!’ cried Harry.

‘Is it?’ Snape replied, his features closed. ‘I’m not so sure.’ He stood up. ‘Please excuse me, I have some thinking to do.’

Harry watched helplessly as his husband left the room. He shot his godfather an imploring look. With a sigh, Sirius got up.

‘I’ll go talk to him,’ he said with a martyred expression on his face.

After he had left the room, there was a brief interlude of quiet.

‘So how are you?’ asked Harry.

‘Fine,’ replied Hermione, but Harry detected an air of evasion.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked uncertainly.

‘Harry…there’s something I need to tell you…’ she looked at him apprehensively. ‘I’m pregnant.’

‘Pregnant!’ gasped Harry. ‘What does Justin think about this?’

‘He’s pretty angry.’

‘Angry?’ queried Harry. ‘But it’s just as much his fault as yours.’

‘That’s the problem,’ replied Hermione, her eyes filling with tears. ‘It’s not his fault at all. Because it’s not his.’

‘Then who?’ he asked, staggered by this turn of events.

‘It-It’s Ron’s.’

Chapter Twenty Six – Lack Of Planning On Your Part Does Not Constitute An Emergency On My Part  
‘Ron?!’ gasped Harry ‘Why? How? When?’ For a moment he felt an inexplicable feeling of betrayal. Ron was supposed to be in love with him.

Hermione looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

‘It happened that last day of term, just after you told me that Ron wasn’t the father of your baby. I wanted to comfort him…I saw how much he was hurting…But somehow one thing led to another…’ she looked down at her fingers that were gripped tightly together. ‘I didn’t mean for it to happen. I mean I’ve loved Ron ever since fourth year, but I thought I was over it…’

She looked up and met Harry’s wide-eyed stare. ‘But do you know what the worst bit was?’

Harry shook his head, speechless.

When he, you know, he called out your name.’ A single tear made a track down Hermione’s face. ‘I’ve never felt so used in my life. And to think that this,’ she gestured at her stomach, ‘happened and now I’ve lost Justin as well.’ The tears started to flow freely. ‘I just don’t know what to do,’ she said helplessly, looking to Harry for advice.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze causing Matthew to stir from sleep. Gratefully he focussed his attention on his son, giving him time to collect his thoughts. He too had been terrified to discover he was pregnant, unsure of his feelings for his lover, but even if he could have, he would never have gotten rid of him. Matthew was part of him, part of his life, part of his future. The intense feeling of love and possessiveness every time he looked at him, scared Harry a little. But was that what Hermione needed to hear? After all, their situations were very different.

‘I can’t tell you what to do,’ Harry said eventually. ‘All I can say is follow your heart. But whatever you decide, you know I’ll be here for you.’

If Hermione was dissatisfied with this reply, she didn’t show it.

‘I know you will,’ she said, voice trembling. ‘But you have your own family now. I-I don’t want to be a burden.’

‘You won’t be!’ exclaimed Harry. ‘You’re my best friend and my son’s godmother. You’re as much a part of my family as Matthew here.’

Hermione stood up and placed an affectionate kiss on Harry’s cheek.

‘Thank you,’ she said simply, though her face betrayed how deeply she was touched by his words. She placed a kiss on Matthew’s forehead. ‘I’ll see you both later. Professor Dumbledore said it would be okay if I stayed a few days.’

‘Does he know?’

‘I don’t think so, but you can never tell with him!’ she managed a weak smile.

After she had gone, Harry sat there for a while wondering what else this day would bring…

*******

Sirius found Snape exactly where he expected to find him: in the dungeons making, by the looks of it, some absurdly complicated potion.

‘What do you want, Black?’ the Potions master said without looking up or pausing in what he was doing. The tone was not welcoming.

‘Harry sent me to find you. He was worried.’

‘And what don’t either of you understand when I say I have some thinking to do?’ Snape replied acidly.

‘Maybe Harry thought I could help. I mean I know how you feel,’ Sirius said uncomfortably. He didn’t particularly want to bare his soul to his old enemy, but he didn’t know what else to do. ‘I mean I haven’t seen my parents in seventeen years. They believe I’m a traitor and a murderer.’

Snape spun around, eyes flashing dangerously.

‘Don’t you dare compare us,’ he said angrily. ‘You seem to forget there is one fundamental difference between us. You are innocent of everything they believe you did, but the things my parents believe of me are true. You have no idea of the things I have done.’ He closed his eyes, fingers clenching the edge of the table behind him. ‘When the news of your innocence reaches your parents’ ears, you can go to them gladly and look them in the eye and tell them honestly that you never did any of the things they disowned you for. I do not have that luxury.’

Sirius suddenly understood that Snape was afraid to face his parents with the whole truth. Afraid that they would turn him away again when they discovered he had not always been a spy for the light. That at one time he had truly believed in Voldemort.

‘But you’re a hero now,’ objected Sirius. ‘You helped kill Voldemort. What you were twenty years ago is not what you are now.’

‘Is it not?’ asked Snape sceptically, slowly opening his eyes and staring at Sirius intently.

‘Would either of us be standing here having a conversation if you hadn’t?’ Sirius asked exasperatedly. ‘Would I have let you marry my godson? You have to see your parents and give them a chance to see what you’ve become.’

Snape turned away from Sirius and back around to his work table. With a sinking heart Sirius thought he had failed to convince him.

‘And what if they reject me again?’ Snape said in barely a whisper, shoulders hunched and eyes firmly on the potion ingredients.

‘Then they don’t deserve you,’ Sirius replied quietly. He slipped out of the room, leaving Snape deep in thought.

 

Much later, Snape returned to Harry’s room. He was pleasantly surprised to find Harry alone except for their son who was lying asleep in his cot, which had been brought out of the nursery and placed next to the bed. He was also pleased to see that Harry was looking much less pale and was happily immersed in a Quidditch magazine. He looked up as his husband approached and smiled.

‘How are you?’ Harry asked, a faint shadow of concern discernible on his face.

‘I’m fine,’ he quickly assured his husband, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving Harry alone with the baby for this long. ‘I should be asking you that.’

‘I’m fine as well,’ smiled Harry. ‘People have been in and out all day. Matthew seems to have quite a large fan base already!’

‘Has he been good?’ he asked, looking down fondly at his son.

‘Perfect,’ said Harry proudly. ‘He hardly cried at all and he’s feeding well.’

‘That’s good,’ murmured the Potions master, sitting down on the bed next to his husband and gathering him into his arms. Harry sighed and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder.

‘This is nice,’ Harry said happily. ‘I’ve missed you today.’

‘I’m sorry,’ said Snape regretfully. ‘I’ve been selfish.’

‘No! That’s not true! You had a shock hearing from your father after all this time. I understand that you needed some time alone.’

‘Yet you still sent Sirius after me.’ Snape said dryly.

Harry gave him a stricken look.

‘I thought it might help. I’m sorry if he upset you.’

Snape gave him a reassuring kiss.

‘Strangely enough you were right and, much as it pains me to admit it, he gave me some good advice.’

Harry relaxed again. ‘So what are you going to do?’

‘I’m going to go and see them and I’m going to tell them the whole truth. And if they can’t forgive me for what I once was, then there’s nothing I can do, but at least I’ll have tried.’

Harry looked at his lover uncertainly, not totally understanding the undertones and not wishing to invade his husband’s mind. What he did know was that he needed to show his support.

‘So when are we going?’ he asked.

Snape looked at him in surprise.

‘We?’ he queried, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well naturally I’m coming with you,’ Harry replied. ‘And Matthew as well. I’m sure your parents would like to meet their grandson.’

‘They don’t even know he exists, or you, for that matter.’

Harry looked at him in pretend amazement.

‘Not heard of me, Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?’

‘You know what I mean,’ Snape chided. ‘They don’t know that we are married and that Matthew is my son.’

‘Well if you want them to know the whole truth then they need to know that as well,’ he said reasonably.

‘Okay then, you can come with me,’ Snape said grudgingly, though the tightened grip on Harry betrayed how glad he really was that Harry would be by his side when he faced his parents after more than twenty years of silence.

‘Shall we go tomorrow?’ asked Harry.

‘Tomorrow?’ said Snape in surprise. ‘Surely you’re not strong enough yet. It was only yesterday that I nearly lost you.’

‘I’m fine,’ he said. ‘I’ve spent all day resting and Madam Pomfrey examined me and said physically I’m healed – thank goodness for magic – and I could get up tomorrow anyway. Just one request though…’

‘What’s that?’ asked Snape curiously.

‘No Portkeys!’

Snape laughed.

‘I’m sure Albus will allow us to floo out. I’ll go and see him now and then I’ll send an owl to my parents to let them know I’m coming.’ He got up and strode purposefully towards the door. Harry sighed. He had hoped to spend a little more time with his husband. This caused another train of thought.

‘Severus?’

‘Yes?’

‘What’s happening about your classes? Isn’t it Monday today?’

‘Didn’t you hear?’ asked Snape, looking at his husband in surprise. ‘Albus cancelled all lessons this week in celebration of the defeat of Voldemort.’

‘Really?’ said Harry in astonishment. He had been so caught up in going into labour and then actually looking after Matthew that he had not really thought about what it really meant. ‘Voldemort’s gone for good,’ he said softly. ‘I’m free. I can do whatever I want now. Go wherever I want.’ He was so caught up in that thought that he did not see the look of trepidation that crossed his husband’s face.

Snape opened the door, went through and quietly closed it, leaning against it.

‘Yes Harry, you can do whatever you want now,’ he said sadly to himself. ‘But where exactly does that leave me?’

Chapter Twenty Seven – Eagles May Soar High, But Weasels Don’t Get Sucked Into Jet Engines  
The following morning found Snape and Harry getting ready for their visit to Snape’s parents. Harry was feeling worried about his husband. He had been particularly quiet since he had returned from sending the letter to his parents and speaking to Dumbledore, and Harry could sense sadness and worry emanating from him. Harry assumed this was due to their trip today and did not attempt to delve any deeper.

The Daily Prophet had brought more revelations, most of them already known to them, including the clearing of Sirius’ name and the birth of Harry’s son. It had also leaked out that Ron was wanted for questioning over the incident leading to Voldemort’s death. It seemed that he had completely disappeared. Harry was not sure whether he was upset or relieved over this, after all despite what Ron had done, he did not wish to see him sent to Azkaban. Harry knew the Ministry wanted to speak to him, but up until now Dumbledore had said he was not well enough. Something that was bound to change when they found out he was up and about.

‘Are you ready, Harry?’ Snape asked quietly, breaking into Harry’s thoughts. Harry could feel the apprehension in his husband’s mind and gave him a reassuring smile.

‘Yes, I’m ready, though I’m not sure Matthew is! I never realised babies needed so much stuff.’ He waved helplessly in the direction of the bag filled with nappies, bottles, formula, baby wipes and all the rest of the paraphernalia that was considered absolutely necessary. Snape couldn’t help but smile at the look on the younger wizard’s face.

‘Wait until he’s a little older, then you’ll have to add baby food and lots of toys to keep him amused to the list!’ he teased.

Harry pouted, but was secretly pleased that he had managed to lift his lover’s spirits a little.

‘Well for that you can carry the bag,’ he retorted. ‘And I’ll carry Matthew.’ He picked up the carrycot.

Snape frowned. ‘Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re still not totally recovered and your record with the Floo system isn’t the best.’

‘I’m perfectly capable of looking after my own son,’ replied Harry in a firm voice. ‘And I haven’t had an accident on the Floo in years.’

‘So you’re probably long overdue for another one.’ Snape muttered under his breath, but knowing there was no point arguing when Harry used that tone of voice. Fleetingly Snape wondered when he had become the hen-pecked husband…

They headed to the headmaster’s office where they were to Floo from. Harry had insisted they walk there because he claimed he needed the exercise, but Snape secretly thought it was so he could show off his son. What he did not want to think about was what they students would make of him walking by Harry’s side. He knew there was no need to hide his and Harry’s relationship any more and he certainly knew that rumours had already started to fly around about his constant visits to Harry’s room, but as yet he was unwilling to admit to those he had to teach that yes, he actually did have a heart and yes, he had in fact given it to the Boy Who Lived. He hated to think what this would do to his reputation as a miserable, snarky bastard – a reputation he had taken pride in cultivating over the years.

It was typical of his luck that the first person they met was Ginny Weasley. However, from the look on her face, she at least knew some of the truth.

‘Hi, Harry. Professor Snape,’ she acknowledged quietly. Her eyes involuntarily slid to the baby. ‘How is he?’

‘He’s fine,’ said Harry uncomfortably. ‘Have you spoken to your parents recently?’

Ginny nodded her head.

‘Don’t worry, I know he’s not my nephew and I know what Ron did – both the good and the bad – and I just hope you won’t judge the rest of us by what he did.’

‘Of course not!’ replied Harry in surprise, the thought not having crossed his mind. ‘Your family has always been there for me, but I’d have thought after all that’s happened that it would be more likely you wouldn’t want to know me.’

Ginny shook her head vigorously.

‘Mum’s pretty upset with you at the moment,’ she admitted. ‘But what Ron did was terrible. He betrayed you and nearly got you killed. He’s the one I’ll never forgive.’

‘Please don’t say that,’ replied Harry in despair. ‘You don’t know the whole story. Ron was under a lot of pressure and he wasn’t thinking rationally. I’m as much to blame as he is.’

Ginny looked at him doubtfully.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked.

‘I can’t explain it now,’ Harry said, conscious of the time and his impatient husband beside him. ‘I’ll come and find you tomorrow if that’s okay?’

‘Sure,’ she replied. ‘But I don’t think anything could make me forgive my brother.’ And with that she left them and they continued their walk to Dumbledore’s office.

‘Did you really mean that?’ Snape finally said.

‘What?’

‘That you don’t blame Ron Weasley.’

Harry sighed. ‘I didn’t say he wasn’t to blame entirely, but he was my best friend for too many years for me not to understand at least partly what was going through his mind. Why? Do you blame Ron?

‘Totally,’ Snape replied in a deadly tone, his eyes flashing with anger. ‘What he did was unforgivable and if I ever see him again I will take great pleasure in tearing him limb from limb – without magic.’

Harry looked at him, wide-eyed.

‘Surely you don’t mean that…’ he began tentatively, only to be swiftly interrupted.

‘I mean every word of it,’ he replied. He grabbed Harry’s free hand, uncaring now of what people might think. ‘I nearly lost you because of him and I cannot forgive that.’ He looked at Harry wonderingly. ‘Sometimes I think you have no idea how much you mean to me. If you had died I don't think I could have carried on.’

Harry couldn’t speak. Too many emotions were fighting for supremacy. Although he knew how his husband felt by the many actions that spoke as clear as words every day, it was unusual for him to actually voice them.

‘You would have carried on, you know,’ he finally said. ‘Matthew would have needed you more than ever and I know you are too responsible to let him grow up without either of us.’

‘Perhaps,’ Snape said, still holding on to Harry’s hand tightly. ‘I am just glad I will not have to find out.’ *At least not yet…* he couldn’t help adding silently.

‘What do you mean by that?’ Harry asked, confused. ‘At least not yet, you said.’

‘I didn’t say that,’ Snape replied, dismayed that his thoughts had been detected.

Understanding dawned. ‘So you thought that, but why?’

‘Harry, can we please discuss this later,’ he said irritably. ‘I have enough on my mind at the moment.’

‘I’ve noticed,’ Harry replied dryly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office. They saw more than a few students, but what any of them thought about the pair being hand in hand, was silenced by the glares from their least liked teacher. Harry had thought after the first group they passed, his husband would let go, but if anything, he seemed to clasp his hand even tighter.

‘Well that should nicely fire the rumours,’ said Harry wryly as they went up the stairs to Dumbledore’s office. ‘I wonder how long before one of them sells the story to the Daily Prophet?’

‘Does that matter to you?’ Snape asked him, looking at him with unfathomable black eyes.

‘I don’t know, a bit, I guess,’ Harry replied uncomfortably. ‘I mean it would be nice if my life wasn’t considered fair game to gossip about. Anyway,’ he continued with a faint teasing smile, ‘I can’t imagine you’re too eager to be known as the husband of the famous Harry Potter!'

‘It had to come out eventually,’ Snape replied seriously, ignoring the teasing. ‘Better now than in six months time when everyone’s forgotten how much they owe you.’

‘And you,’ Harry reminded him. ‘I wouldn’t have stood a chance without you and Matthew.’

‘I’m sure everyone will soon forget that,’ Snape replied dryly. ‘God forbid that Harry Potter has to share the limelight.’

Harry looked at him, slightly hurt.

‘You don’t mean that, do you?’ he asked.

‘Hmm,’ was the non-committal reply. Any further response was cut off by the arrival at Dumbledore’s office.

Once the obligatory cooing (from Dumbledore, to Matthew – who stared at him in disbelief) was over, Snape and Harry were finally allowed to use the floo.

‘Well here goes nothing,’ Snape breathed, entering the fireplace, quickly followed by Harry and the baby.

Harry stumbled as he exited the fireplace at the other end, only to be adroitly caught by his husband. Harry waited for the ‘I told you so’ but none was forthcoming. Instead, his husband abruptly let go of him at the sound of footsteps entering the room.

‘Severus,’ came a tone of voice that sounded to Harry scarily like his husband at his most forbidding. ‘We were pleased to receive your owl, but we didn’t realise you would be bringing a guest.’ The tone did not sound pleased.

Harry looked up and got a startling image of what his husband would look like in thirty years time. The man was tall with black hair that was just starting to go grey at the temples and his eyes were dark brown. The forbidding air that Severus Snape put on like a cloak was instantly noticeable in this older version. The eyes flicked to Harry’s forehead and widened slightly.

‘I see this is not any ordinary guest. Tell me, Severus, why have you brought Harry Potter with you? Are you not yet old enough to fight your own battles?’

Harry could barely hold back his anger at the contempt in the older wizard’s voice.

Snape glared at his father, but his words were coldly polite. ‘Harry is my husband and wished to come with me. He also thought you might like to meet your grandchild.’

Any response the startled elder Snape was going to make was cut off by the entry of another.

‘Grandchild!’ exclaimed another voice. A woman entered the room, tall – though not as tall as her husband – with long brown hair captured in a plait and she was dressed in pale green. She looked a good ten years younger than her husband did. ‘Did you just say we have a grandchild?’

She almost floated over to where Snape and Harry were standing. For a moment she looked at her son wordlessly before pulling him into a tight hug.

‘I’ve missed you so much,’ she murmured tearfully against his shoulder.

‘I’ve missed you too, mother,’ Snape replied in a tight voice.

Eventually she let go of her son and her gaze turned to Harry.

‘Harry Potter,’ she murmured almost reverently. ‘We have heard so much about you, it is a pleasure to meet you.’ The she turned back to her son, a puzzled look on her face. ‘He is your husband?’ she asked uncertainly. ‘I thought he was your student…?’

‘He was,’ Snape admitted reluctantly. ‘But in the past year he came to mean far more to me.’

A snort came from his father.

‘So you have added corruption of innocents to your list of sins,’ he accused. ‘And you say this child is yours? The papers said the father was one of those Weasleys.’

‘Matthew is my son,’ Snape replied firmly, keeping his anger reined in with difficulty. ‘The Weasley boy was just a diversion to stop Voldemort finding out I had betrayed him, and to keep Harry and our son safe.’

‘So it’s true you changed sides then?’ Snape senior asked gruffly.

Snape bowed his head.

‘Twenty years ago I made a terrible mistake and I have spent almost all of that time trying to rectify that mistake. Now, at last, I am free of Voldemort, as is the rest of the world. I know nothing can ever make up for my choices, but I am ready to move on from there…Are you?’ He looked up at his father, who studied him with hard eyes for a long, tense period. But then something softened in them and he slowly held out his hand.

‘Welcome home…son.’

Snape grasped the hand and then was pulled into a half-hug.

‘I knew you would make us proud in the end,’ his father said when he finally released his son. ‘And now I think it is time we met your family properly.

Snape beckoned for his husband to come forward. Harry looked at him in bewilderment over the strangeness of the last few minutes, but cautiously came closer.

‘Mother, father, this is my husband, Harry Potter and our son, Matthew James Potter-Snape.

Harry held out his hand.

‘Pleased to meet you, Mrs Snape, Mr Snape,’ he said politely.

‘As my wife said earlier, it is a pleasure to meet you. The world is in your debt for ridding us of the Dark Lord.’

‘Severus did far more than me,’ Harry replied pointedly. ‘If it hadn’t been for him I would have already died several times over and I certainly wouldn’t have defeated Voldemort without him by my side.’

‘So noted,’ said Mr Snape, a faint smile crossing his face. ‘I admire your loyalty, it is very rare in one so young.’

‘I may be young in age, but I had to grow up a long time ago.’ Harry was not going to forget the remark about ‘corrupting young innocents’ in a hurry. He didn’t know quite what to make of either of Snape’s parents, but he was determined to be seen as an adult and certainly not as the Boy Who Lived.

‘I can see what my son sees in you,’ Mrs Snape said with approval. ‘And I am looking forward to hearing how you ended up together, but first can I please see my grandchild?’ The last part was almost plaintive and Harry had to smile.

‘Of course,’ he replied, putting down the carrycot and picking Matthew up before handing him to his grandmother. She held him gently, her eyes filling with love.

‘He’s adorable,’ she replied quietly. ‘I never thought I would have a grandchild.’ She looked up at Harry. ‘Thank you.’

The rest of the day passed off without incident, though at one point Snape had gone to the study with his father, and whatever they talked about had left them both looking a little thoughtful.

‘Well that went a lot better than I expected,’ Harry said cheerfully when they were eventually back at Hogwarts in Harry’s rooms. Matthew, exhausted by the day’s activities, was soundly asleep.

‘Yes, yes, it did,’ replied Snape distractedly, obviously deep in thought.

‘Severus, is there something else on your mind?’ Harry asked his husband. ‘Before I thought you were just apprehensive about today, but now I get the feeling there’s more to it than that.’

Snape stared at Harry, debating whether to broach the subject that had been on his mind since yesterday evening.

‘Harry,’ he said tentatively. ‘What are you going to do now?’

Harry looked at him in surprise at what he thought was an abrupt change of subject.

‘I don’t know, maybe have a shower, read a book. Nothing special.’

‘No, I don’t mean this instant. I mean with your life. As you said yesterday, you’re free. You have no need to stay at Hogwarts anymore for your safety. You could do whatever you desired.’

‘Well, I’m not exactly completely free. We do have a baby here and that kind of limits my options.’ Harry replied.

‘I am perfectly capable of looking after Matthew if there is a career you wish to pursue.’ Snape said a little gruffly. ‘Don’t feel that you are being forced to stay here.’

‘Severus, you work full time already and I don’t what our son to be brought up by house elves,’ Harry replied seriously. ‘But I did have an idea a while ago that might be a good solution, though it really depends what you think…’

‘Yes?’

‘I thought about taking my teacher’s certificate.’

Snape couldn’t hide his surprise.

‘You want to teach?’ he asked incredulously. ‘Which subject? And how exactly will you working full time as well be a good solution?’

‘Actually I’d quite like to teach Potions,’ Harry replied quietly.

‘But Hogwarts only requires one Potions master,’ spluttered Snape. ‘Unless…’ the idea filled him with dread. ‘You plan to teach elsewhere?’

‘Have you ever heard of job-sharing?’ asked Harry. ‘It’s quite popular in the muggle world. Instead of having one person working full time, you have two people working part time. It would mean whilst I’m working you could be with Matthew and when you’re working, I would be looking after him. I want us to bring him up and this way we can. Plus,’ Harry added happily. ‘It would mean we get to see lots of each other.’ Harry looked at his husband awaiting his reaction. He didn’t have to wait long as he found himself being soundly kissed.

‘Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?’ Snape purred in his ear.

‘So you like the idea?’ Harry asked breathlessly.

‘I do,’ Snape looked at Harry hesitantly. ‘As long as you’re sure this is what you want. I don’t want you to feel you have to stay out of some misguided loyalty.’

‘Of course it’s what I want!’ exclaimed Harry; suddenly realising what had been on his husband’s mind. ‘I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Even if I had chosen a different career, my life would always have included you.’

‘But don’t you want to see the rest of the world?’ asked Snape uncertainly, still not convinced.

‘That’s what holidays are for! Of course there are lots of places I want to go and things I want to do. But we have a whole lifetime ahead of us to do them together.’

Finally convinced of his husband’s sincerity, Snape pulled Harry into his arms once again and just savoured the feeling of the younger wizard in his arms.

‘Together,’ he whispered in Harry’s ear. At that moment he knew, no matter what the world had in store for them, however Matthew turned out, Harry would always be at his side.

THE END (for now!)


End file.
